The falling
by Danniella888
Summary: "Son there are chances you have to take when it comes to women" he smiled."But if you don't tell her I will. She needs to know Derek" I signed. "Just give me a month please" I even used my puppy dog eyes. He sighed "Ok then".
1. awkward silence

Set after the reckoning 

Chapter one 

Chloe's POV awkward silence 

As me a Derek climbed the stairs up to our rooms we have at the motel his warm hand in mine fitting mine perfectly. God he was so perfect how did I ever deserve him. I glanced up at him and got lost in his eyes his perfect face I looked at me and I realised he caught me staring at him. Embarrassed I glanced down feeling my cheeks beginning to heat up.

"Everyone is in the girls room" he murmured rubbing circles on my hand. As we reached the top of the stairs I smiled at him and handed him the spear key I grabbed from the room before me left. Walking down the long room too quickly we came to our rooms. Derek realised my hand I felt so lonely without his touch.

He let out a quite laugh. "What" I said to him. "Don't worry" he said smiling wrapping his arm around my waist and kissed me on the top of my head.

As he swiped the card in the door pulling me closer to him as he opened the door. Holding the door he let me go in first before putting his arm around my waist, again as we walked in. When we walked in everyone was looking at us as we sat down on the couch.

I decided to break the silence after a couple of minuets of everyone staring at us. God didn't they know it was rude to steer.

"What?" everyone looked away mumbling apologies apart from Tori who looked me right in the eye. "So are you two official now then?" the room was silent again every pair of eyes on me and Derek. I was waiting for him to say something but he didn't. I glanced up at him "yeah" we both said at the same time which made me smile. Kit was looking at Derek no, I take that back he looked like he was studying him for a moment.

I took a quick glance At Simon who was looking hurt but quickly replaced it with a happy face. "Nice one bro" he said smiling at his brother. Aunt Lauren looked concerned but said nothing. I didn't mean to hurt Simon we just weren't meant to be I guess. A fresh wave of guilt hit me as I thought about our "date" I should have said no, and saved him the pain he is in now.

"Derek" Kit said "we need to talk" Derek nodded as if he understood what they were going to talk about. He kissed me on the cheek before getting up and walking out of the room following Kit into the boys room, leaving me with the watchful eyes of Tori, Simon and my aunt.

"Sooo" Tori said drawing out the o. "I assume you and wolf boy didn't just go out for a chat" she said smirking as my cheeks went the colour of tomatoes.

"I errrr I I I" I stuttered calming my thumping heart and started again "you would assume correct" I mumbled being careful not to hurt Simons feelings.

I turned to look at Simon who wouldn't quite meet my eye I sighed "Simon we need to talk. In privet lets go for a walk before it get dark. Please I understand if you don't want to" I said quietly the last bit quietly afraid of his response.

"No your right we need to talk" he got up and walked over to me he offered me his hand and I took it. We walked out of the room.


	2. embarrassing much?

Chapter two - embarrassing much? 

Derek's POV 

As I followed my dad Kit into our room I new what he was going to say he was going to quiz me on me and Chloe and whether or not she was my mate. My inner wolf spoke up at that though _she is you fool with her beautiful blue eyes that are like orbs beautiful and exotic so cute _that's when I shut him up I needed to pay attention I commanded myself using all my will power not to let my thoughts drift to Chloe. Kit cleared his throat.

"I think you already no why I asked to talk to you" I sighed yes I did no I nodded at him meaning yes I new what he was going to talk about and to continue with whatever speech he as come up with.

"I'm going to be strait with you Derek is Chloe your mate?" I shuck my head so my hair covered my eyes and mumbled "yes she is".

"does she no?"

"no I haven't told her"

"why haven't you told her?" his voice a fraction louder.

"because" I looked down at the floor.

"because what Derek she has a right to know"

"because" I took a step closer to my dad "I scared of her reaction, I don't know what she'll think and what if she then freaks out and leaves with her aunt I" my voice trailed off into silence.

"son there are chances you have to take when it comes to women" he smiled.

"but if you don't tell her I will. She needs to know Derek"

I signed "just give me a month please" I even used my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed "ok then".

Tori's POV 

Ok I new I shouldn't have come out of the room to see what Derek and Kit were talking about all I herd was "you need to tell her" and something about just giving Derek a month I sighed wondering what they were taking about wishing I could have herd more. I quickly went back to our room and sat on the couch turning on my laptop. Once it had loaded I put in the disk me and Simon had gotten our hands on when we got captured by the Edison group. As I thought of that name I shivered as a picture of my bitch of a mother came into mind. I quickly pushed it away as the disk loaded.

I tapped my fingers on the computer while I was waiting for it to load. Once it had loaded I typed I a few things and eventually found this list of kids and where they were. I looked their were some in Africa, Paris, Switzerland god where were we going to start. I clicked on most popular to least the most were in England I no where were going next I sat their grinning to myself finally feeling like I wasn't worthless by being hear.

Aunt Lauren cleared her throat "Tori there is something I need to tell you something its really personal, and I don't know how you are going to react"


	3. authors notes

Authors notes: So what do you think of the first two chapters? Are they any good please review.

Ohhhhhh and what do you think aunt Laruen is going to tell tori? Please let me no what you think.

And I the only one who thinks Derek is fit please let me no.

~ danniella888


	4. The secret is out in the open

**Sorry for any grammatical errors in the last two chapters, ill try to take more care with it and thank you for all the lovely comments you guys made ;) **

**Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last **

**~ Danniella888 xxxx **

Chapter 3 -The secrets out in the open 

Chloe's POV

Once me and Simon were outside out of the way of the others, and Derek's hearing we sat down on the pavement still holding hands. I finally looked at Simon. He looked hurt and betrayed, hurt from me and I guess he was feeling a bit betrayed from his brother. Their problem was their was nothing between us no sparks nothing, I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't. I sighed I looked Simon in the eye.

"Simon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Simon I'm so" he put his hand over my mouth as a sign to shut the hell up.

"No Chloe I'm the one who should be sorry. I new you and I would never be more then friends but I took you out on a date" he paused for a second considering his next words "but I took you out on a date anyway knowing, knowing we would only ever be friends" he sighed and let go of my hand, looking down at the tarmac on the road/path.

"Simon" I sighed "I'm sorry for hurting you" he tried to stop me from talking, but I pulled his hand from my mouth "let me finish" I sighed continuing.

"I shouldn't have said no you weren't the only one knowing we would only be friends. I should have said something and I didn't. that is why I'm sorry Simon I could have stopped us getting as hurt but I didn't". I glanced I at him meeting his steady gaze.

"Simon do you forgive me I understand if you don't" I said.

"only if you will forgive me" he said smiling, his eyes lighting up.

"ok" I said smiling at him. We got up and brushed the dirt of our jeans. Simon then done something I didn't expect and pulled me into a hug. Not as in a lovers embrace but a friendship embrace.

"Chloe" he whispered in my ear as we started to pull away. "I except that you are dating Derek, but if you ever need anything I'm hear for you. I promise Chloe" that touched me it really did I smiled at him.

"Thank you Simon that really does mean a lot to me". me and Simon started to walk back to the hotel, me and Simon just made it to the hotel doors and Derek was then coming outside.

"Derek" I smiled as he took me into a warm embrace. Simon chuckled "I'll see you later you to" he smiled pulling out his key and started to make his way to our rooms.

I need to tell Derek my thoughts spiralling out of control. I need to tell him about that Simon and Tori may be related.

Derek smiled "shall we go for a walk"

"Ok but I have something really important to tell you" I said finally making up my mind to tell him. His face went from loving to dead serious.

" Ok" he led me outside.

Once we were outside and round the corner and out of the way of anyone.

"I don't know where to begin" I admitted wow I didn't stutter at all.

"From the beginning" he said quietly rubbing circles on my back.

"Well you no when I was captured by them a second time" I shivered at the memory of it all.

"Yes".

"T t t t the demon tol l l d dd me" I swallowed as I tried sucking in the air I was so scared of his reaction.

"Told you what?"

" Thhhaaatttt Simon and Tori are, are, are half siblings" I burst into tears, not knowing what else to do, my legs giving way and I fell on the ground crying.

"No they can't be" his sentence trailed off into nothing I looked up at him looking into his eyes he was calculating, I could see the anger that was their, but he was holding it back.

"We need to talk to Kit" he finally said. He pulled me to my feet though I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes so I stared at the ground. He put one finger under my chin making me look at him he wiped away the tears that were falling with such gentleness it nearly made my hear stop. He gently brought his lips to mine kissing them so gently and passionately before pulling away.

"everything will be fine Chloe I promise".

Then we herd a ear-splitting shriek that sent chills up our spine Tori my mine said as I pulled away from Derek who went into alpha-male-mode and put himself infront of me, acting as a shield.

"You complete asshole why didn't you tell us - tell me. We had a right to know and you brushed it under the carpet, like, like it didn't matter".

**So what did you think - I tried my hardest with the grammer stuff I hope you like it. **

**~ Danniella888**


	5. The tears

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last ones.**

**~ Danniella888**

Previously in Tori's POV

Aunt Lauren cleared her throat "Tori there is something I need to tell you something its really personal, and I don't know how you are going to react"

Tori's POV

Ok that's a bit odd but oh well "Sure what do you need to tell me aunt Lauren" ok I knew she wasn't my aunt but all of us - Me, Simon, Chloe and Derek call her aunt anyway. She smiled at the last bit and continued. "I don't really know how to say this but" her voice trailing off into silence, that really bugged me when people did that I sighed. "just spit it out aunt Lauren" just then the door beeped, to say someone was coming in. "Its just me" Kit yelled from the door.

"Is anyone else with you?" aunt Lauren asked. "No Derek's gone to find Chloe and Simon". what a strange question for someone to ask. I wonder why aunt Lauren asked that.

As Kit walked over to the chair he ran his hands trough his hair and sat down with a loud thump onto the chair. Aunt Lauren turned to Kit "They need to know Kit you can't ignore it you know they will find out eventually. If you don't tell them right now I will tell them right here" I was so confused what the hell where they talking about us not knowing something.

"Please don't" his facial expressions practically begging her not to say anything.

"No Kit this has go on for to long they need to know. Tori honey I need to tell you something very fragile now please try to be adult about it" what was she on about nothing could break me, nothing not after seeing my own bitch-of-a-mother die. I would never cry again never Victoria Enright never cried never, not for anyone or anything. Never.

I turned my whole body so I was facing aunt Lauren full on. "I'll try not to over react." Aunt Lauren then got up off her bed and walked over to me sitting next to me and to me hand. I just had a sudden mental image of her proposing to me I shock my head to get rid of the disturbing image, my mind had conjured up. I looked up so I was staring right into her eyes.

"Tori you have a" she began and was cut off by a ear splitting shriek that came from Kit I looked right at him. Why did he do that what's up with him?

"Please don't do this Lauran" He was practically on his knees begging.

"No this has to be done Kit". she turned to look back at me "Tori you and Simon" a whimper escaping Kits mouth but I ignored it. "Are half brother and sister". What me and Simon half siblings my mind couldn't cope with this. I did the only thing I could think of and screamed stomping my feet "Its not true tell her Kit its not true" my eyes conjuring tears that I couldn't order away, while I looked at kit letting the tears flow freely.

"Tori its true". this time I let out a shriek even louder than Kits.

"You complete asshole Kit" I said his name like venom. "Why didn't you tell us - tell me. We had a right to know and you brushed it under the carpet, like, like it didn't matter".

Then the door beeped again and Simon came in. Again I did the only thing I could think of and run up the Simon and hug him, sobbing on his shoulder. He didn't push me away, which surprised me did he know am I the only one who didn't no this secret.

**And that brings a end to chapter four please review and once again sorry for any gammical errors I really do try hard with my grammer. **

**~ Danniella888**


	6. Secret

**Next chapter finally up. Apologies for any grammical errors. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. **

**~Danniella888 **

Chloe's POV 

I was running up the stairs so fast trying to keep up with Derek's so called "fast walking". Everything is fine I told myself, but in my heart I new that they may not be. Not with Cambel (please correct me if I am wrong) looking for us. They could be dead right now, no they are not I told myself stubbornly. As we reached the top of the stairs, Derek practically picked me up and ran down the hall to the girls room. Not bothering to check whether it was safe or not he shoved the key in the door. Tapping his foot annoyingly while he waited for the door to tell us we could go in. once the door beeped Derek's had practically flew to the door pushing it open quietly while putting me on the floor, pushing me behind him.

I could hear sobbing lots of it. It sounded like Tori. I quickly pushed Derek out of the way but he grabbed my wrist but I shock him off and ran in Derek following behind me. "Tori" I gasped she was clinging on to Simon like it was a life-death situation. She looked up from Simons shoulder not even bothering to hide the fact that she was crying then it clicked she must have found out that her and Simon were siblings.

"Chloe" Tori gasped letting go of Simon and launching herself at me.

"Chloe, I have a brother, err half brother" she spun and glared at Kit taking my hand not in a relationship way to help her know she wasn't on her own. "He knew and never told me. Or Simon" I lifted my face and looked at Simon he looked shocked and stunned. I tried my best to looked shocked but failed I guess I just can't fake acting when it effects people so much. I turned to look at Derek instead. He looked speechless' the first time ever I have seen Derek actually lost for words.

"Dad" Simon whispered in a horse voice "Is, is, is it true?" his eyes starting to pool with water.

"Yes it is true" Kit whispered back. "I'm sorry Simon, Tori I wish I told you sooner but I just didn't no how."

"You might has as well said 'Hey Tori did you no I was your dad. I've been out of your life for ages, and didn't even send you a birthday card I left you" Her eyes starting to tear up again but she quickly swiped them away and continued "but I'm sorry and I'm willing to try my best, to make it up to you." Tori finishing in a sarcastic tone. She let go of my hand and walked over and took Simon's hand.

"Its obvious that Simon didn't know, from the shocked look on his face so how many of you new?" Tori's gauze now accusing.

"Only me and Lauren new Simon and Tori." I couldn't just stand their and pretend I didn't no, I was going to have to own up for Tori's and Simon's sake.

"Kit" he looked strait at me. "Simon, Tori I'm sorry I new to I should have told you. I wasn't sure and I was going to ask Kit tonight about it. But I guess I didn't get chance to ask." I looked down sheepish at my feet. "And before you ask Derek had no idea I didn't tell him I new. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as well Derek" everyone was looking at me shocked at my outburst. I glanced at Derek my eyes pleading for him not to say anything I didn't want his brother angry at him too. I was in luck Derek didn't say a word.

As I continued looking around the room aunt Lauran was too shocked to say anything as was Kit. Simon looked hurt and Tori looked sad and betrayed. I walked over and took Tori's hand, to my relief she didn't shake me away, just stared at me not wanting to say anything.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tori didn't say anything for what seemed like eternity "Its o o o k if you don't I just waaannted tooo help" stupid stutter.

"Chloe" she gripped my had so tight like I was some kind of lifeline for her as I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yes" she was practically dragging me out of the door before my brain registered what she had said.

**Please let me no your thoughts. I hope you like this chapter. **

**~ Danniella888 **


	7. Explain

Simon's POV 

I looked up into the eyes of my dad. How could he not tell me that I had a sister! The tears are falling down my face. What about tori she grew up not knowing her dad, just her bitch of a mum. I can understand why she was such a bitch towards everyone having to grow up like that.

I wiped away the tears and glared at Kit.

"How could you?" I spat at him letting all the venom leak into my voice.

"Please son let me explain" his eyes looking at me pleading. I sat down on the sofa with a thump, wiping the last of the tears away from my face.

"Fine" I said whispering, for fear that if I speech any louder the tears may come back. "Ok right where do I start?" Kit said whispering to himself.

"From the beginning" Derek snapped. I looked up at my adoptive brother, how could I be so self centred of coarse its going to effect him to. He's been my adoptive brother for years and years, its always been the two of us, and now Tori's in the picture to.

I looked at my brother, in a way to say thank you, he nodded and looked away. Was he crying. Derek never cried it must be my mind playing tricks with me.

"Derek come and sit down please" Kit said pleading. He sighed wiping his eyes. (So he has been crying), and shock his hair in front of his eyes and face, joining me on the sofa.

"Thank you" Kit said softly and cleared his throat.

"Ok well it all started when we were back at the lab. My wife River had just had Simon. She was a necromancer like Chloe is but less powerful. So we were expecting a sorcerer/ necromancer hybrid. But you were not." Kit said smiling at me he had never told me my mothers name. does that mean she is still alive.

"What me and River didn't no was that in her food during her pregnancy they had been giving her drugs that would change the baby."

"Once you were born Simon they done tests on you for years as a baby. When you were having tests on you Simon. River grew closer to Derek she loved him like she loved him like she was her own." he said smiling at the happy memory.

"But they wanted another baby Mrs Enright was demanding that she wanted a hybrid baby and eventually I agreed. So did River she was willing to let me. So That explain Tori."

"But then they started terminating experiments and we new we had to get out. So one night me and River snuck into your cells/ bedrooms and broke you to out. We couldn't get to Tori though She slept in her mothers room"

"Once we got you two out we hid in the woods for days. When you two where playing a game me and river started to talk about the situation. We new we had to bring them down. So me and River split up. River went to find more supernatural's to help us and I looked after you two."

When he finished I felt shocked and so did Derek. Sick to my stomach I just wanted to see my sister.

I turned and glared at my farther "You obviously didn't try hard enough or you would have taken Tori with us" and with that I stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me. Tears pricking my eyes again.


	8. Sister, Honesty, Apology

Chloe's POV 

Me and Tori stood in the field opposite the hotel, Tori's eyes red and puffy her eyes still watering. We had been standing their for at least five minuets with Tori staring at nothing in particular. She then turned to face me.

"Chloe" she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" that question caught me off guard. We stood in silence for a couple of minuets while I thought about the answer.

"I was told by the demon before I freed her. I didn't no whether it was true or not, and I was going to ask Kit about it when I came in with Derek. I guess he already told you by that time. Tori I'm so sorry but even if you don't forgive me please understand, that I didn't no whether it was true or not. I had no idea that it was true.I just had a demon who was desperate to escape begging me to free her. For all I new she told me that to try and convince me to free her." I glanced up and looked in her eyes for the first time.

She was in so much pain form not knowing. I knew she wouldn't like it but I pulled her into a hug. I knew she would make me promise later that I never saw her cry but I didn't care at this moment in time. Tori one of my few friends needed a shoulder to cry on right now and I was willing to let her cry it out on me.

"Chloe" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand trying to stop the tears. "Why do you have to be so nice all the time? Anyone else wouldn't have cared about me but" the tears came back in her eyes her voice wavering. "But you seem to care about me. Nobody would have let me cry on their shoulder, because of my mum dieing because the truth is, they wouldn't have cared because of what she done to them. Done to us. Everyone else wouldn't have let me live it down. Me Victoria Enright crying but you didn't mind you haven't said a word to anyone about it. Made any smart remarks saying that I'm week and useless. Chloe why? Why did you do that for me even after what happened at Lyle house? Why did you trust me?" when Tori finished her speech she was out of breath for a second, while I thought of a answer.

"Because Tori I love you like a sister, I care about you I can't help it I just do. Even though you cried about you mum I'm not judging you. Who wouldn't cry for their mum dieing in front of them. Seeing you cry Tori isn't a weakness it's a sign that you're a human being with feeling to. Its not a sign of weakness but of strength. It shows me that whatever life throws at you, you give it back 10 times harder. Even when you done what you did at Lyle house, I didn't see a awful bitch I saw a girl who needed help. You we not evil I new you wouldn't harm me again and that's why I trusted you Tori."

She was completely silent for a moment then she started smiling. Tears streaming from her face and I felt a prick of tears in my eyes to and she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Chloe. I I I love you like a sister to and I forgive you. But tell anyone I was crying and hugging you out hear and you won't live to see tomorrow" I smiled tears now in my eyes. God I was a sucker for tears. Good to hear the normal Tori was back.

"Comeon lets go back inside and give Kit hell if he doen't awnser me" She said smiling evilly.

"Sounds like a plan" I said grinning back at her.

"Tori" a faint voice was shouting a couple of hundred feet behind us, sounding week, sounded like they were nearly unconscious.


	9. Strength

Chapter 8 - Strength 

Derek's POV 

I wish Chloe hadn't just done that but I can also understand why she did as well. She was crap at lying for one and two she didn't want Simon mad at me, when he needed someone to be their for him I guess.

I had to go and find them they could be in danger now, big danger. The thought of Chloe in danger was enough to make me go crazy. God how was I going to tell her that she was my mate, she would be horrified. I have no idea what she sees in me at all I'm just a monster.

I glanced at my dad "Kit" he looked up helpless on what he was going to do next. "I'm not angry at you for not telling us, you had our best interests at heart but what I am angry at is that you left Tori at the lab, I'm going to find them and make sure they are not in any kind of trouble." I placed a had on Kits shoulder "Give them time they will come around" and with that I walked out of the room.

"Derek. Thank you" Kit called as I walked out of the room.

As I quickly ran down the stairs I could hear sobs coming from the reception area - Simon. I quickly jogged round the corner following Simon's sent. "Hey bro" he glanced up and looked at me. "Derek". I fidgeted not knowing what to say.

"Are you ok? Stupid question of coarse your not" we went back to silence. "Yes Derek I'm actually not to bad I'm just really angry I guess. The question is are you ok?"

"I'm fine we need to find Tori and Chloe and make sure their ok and not in danger."

"Ok then lets go and find them."

Tori's POV 

"Who's their" Chloe shouted into the thin air or maybe not so thin maybe it's a ghost messing with her. She pushed me behind her standing in a defensive position. Wow Chloe has changed a lot since Lyle house she's become stronger more confidant. Hell she killed a person to save us all that takes some serious guts. I wouldn't no whether or not I would have been able to cope with living with that in my mind - in a way I admire her not that I would ever admit it.

"Show yourself" She shouted. I think her bravery is starting to rival Derek's he better watch out or before long their will be another leader. That thought caused a bubble of laughter to nearly escape my lips. Focus Tori we could be in danger and your giggling about Chloe and Derek.

I laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder "What is it?" I asked now full of curiosity.

"You caaann't hear r r it? - oh crap it's a ghhhhossstttt" wait a minuet she was willing to put herself in front of me for something that was living I needed to get Derek to talk to her, about her selflessness.

"What's it saying?" I asked softly trying my best to soothe her.

"It keeps calling your name Tori Get behind be so I can figure out what it is and whether it can hurt you or not" Since when has Chloe been so, so, so selfless and protecting- maybe Derek is rubbing off on her.

Chloe went pale her eyes huge with shock "Tooorrrriiiiii rrruuunnnn ggggeeetttt simon aaannd Derrreeek I need him now" I didn't move I wasn't going to leave her in the field with something that was clearly scaring the shit out of her, it wouldn't be right after what she done for me today.

I stood my ground.

"Tori" she screamed "Go now"

"No. why?"

"Its your mother run" that was all I needed to no I really needed to get the guys well maybe not Simon but Derek she needed his support

"I'll be fine go" she ordered and I ran off.


	10. Simon please listen?

Chloe's POV 

"What do you want" I shouted at Tori's mum. She glowered at me. Oh my god the person I killed - has come back to haunt me literally. Oh god I really needed Derek he would help me please Tori hurry up I need him- he will know what to do. "I've come back to clam revenge for you killing me, and to clam what was rightfully mine Tori." she spat at me- god she was a bitch.

"Well I'm afraid your dead so you can't do much I'm afraid" I shot back with a smart ass look on my face. Ok I knew that that wouldn't help the situation, but I was trying to stall until Derek got hear. "I'm afraid you forgot that I am a powerful witch Chloe, and with power there is knowledge. I may not be able to hurt you myself but I know necromancers who want you dead and want your location." she smiled at me. No I take that back she was smirking. Oh Derek please hurry up.

Derek's POV 

I could hear Tori running she was about 200m away and she was calling for me and Simon for help.

"Simon, I can hear Tori calling us for help come on" I started running toward where I could hear her Simon following me from behind. Then a though hit me where's Chloe? Is she ok? where is she? Why isn't she with Tori? She, she could be dead. I closed my eyes tightly quickly before reopening them. That last thought made my run harder and faster to get to Tori to find out where Chloe was.

"Tori" she was about 10m away her eyes red and puffy.

"Derek Chloe's in trouble with a ghost, you have to come and help she made me come and get you, I didn't want to leave her I swear. Derek she needs you. The ghost" she stumbled on her words her eyes tearing up "The ghost is my mum." oh shit my thoughts spiralling out of control. "Where is she now?"

"She's out on the field over their about 500 m away." I started walking away but stopped in my tracks Simon was still about 50m away "Tori tell Simon what you told me, but tell him he needs to go back to the hotel and tell dad and aunt Lauran what's going on. He needs to tell them so they don't come out to find us. I know how he is feeling but he really needs to tell them, if he won't speak to dad at least tell aunt Lauren for Chloe's sake. Also tell him he is to stay at the hotel. Follow after me once you tell him. Thank you for coming to find us Tori." I quickly smiled at her before I took off god I hope Chloe is ok.

Simon's POV 

As I was running closer to Derek and Tori I could see that they were speed talking I was about 20m away and Derek took off again. Sometimes his wolfy powers are a pain when it comes to keeping up with his panicked running.

"Tori what's going on" I said while trying to get my breath back oh my god where's Chloe? That must have been why Derek took off so fast.

"Chloe's having problems with my" a single tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away and ground her teeth together before continuing. "Chloe's having problems with my mother." my mouth hung open oh my god Tori's mum had come back to haunt us oh shit.

"Simon Derek told me to tell you that you need to go back to the hotel and tell the adults what's going on I know you don't want to but he needs you to let them know so they won't come looking for us and interfere. You don't have to tell dad but can you tell aunt Lauren for Chloe's sake at least? He also say for you to stay their."

What they want me to go to the hotel and stay their not going to happening.

"I'll tell them what is going on but I won't stay" I said stubbornly.

"Please Simon" Tori pleaded "Derek want you to stay safe and out the way. I don't want anyone else involved who shouldn't be. I don't want my only brother getting hurt because of my crazy mother."

**So what do you think, please excuse any grammarcal errors. **

**;) ~Danniella888 **


	11. Fear

Chapter 10

Chloe's POV 

Oh god Derek please hurry up I need you. I turned and faced Tori's mother who was glowering at me.

"You" I pointed right at her, "won't get that far" I mentally shoved her back which made her glower at me even more.

"Do that again and you won't live to see tomorrow I will assure you of that" she spat at me.

"Oh really what about if I shove you back in your body, giving your orders against your will again." for a second I saw a flash of fear on her face but it was quickly covered up with a scowl.

"Chloe Saunders." she pointed one long finger at me getting right up in my face. "What would you mother say if she new you were a killer? Mind you I did kill her with my own bare hands. A slow drawn out painful death." she lying my mind screamed at me its not true, she's playing mind games with you she died in a car crash.

"Your lying, she died I a car crash" a practically shouted.

"Chloe" someone shouted but I refused to pay attention to them. As I glared at Tori's mum tears practically burned in my eyes but I refused to set them free if I did, I have lost.

"Ask your precious aunt Lauren she walked in when I was killing her." she said smirking. "She's not so innocent now is she. She helped me dispose of you mothers body." she was trying to get me to turn my back on everyone I cared about I wasn't buying it.

"oh look who coming Derek Souza, another failed experiment. What couldn't face me on your own? You needed little Derek to come and save you from the dead."

"Shut the fuck up! Ever speak to me like that again and I swear you will wish you went to hell, because that would have been a nicer option than having me pull you in and out of your body for hours on end. Ever call Derek that again. And I'll keep re-killing you over and over again, Diane Enright." she was silent at my outburst me Chloe Saunders Just stood their threatening someone. The guilt started settling in after about a minuet of silence. I just threatened someone who I killed to torture them even more now I just feel bad.

"Chloe" I turned around facing Derek, who wrapped his arm round my waist. Tori's mum snarled "This isn't over their watching, waiting and when the time is right you will be dead." she let out a ear piercing screech and with that she was gone.

"Derek" tears filled my eyes I finally let them escape, my body crumpling to the floor.

He pulled me onto his lap letting my tears soak into his shirt. He started rubbing circles on my back trying to comfort me. I glanced up at him seeing tears in his eyes. "What wrong Derek" I pushed my own problems aside and twisted myself in his lap so I could look into his eyes. God I could get lost in them forever.

"It's nothing" he grumbled. I wiped his tears away with my hand.

"It's obviously something if your crying." Derek never cried we knew is he cried we were screwed.

He shifted his eyes away from mine trying to avoid my gaze.

"Its just everything that's been going on lately, Simon Tori being brother and sister. Well half. Does that make her my adoptive sister then? Chloe I need to tell you something. I'll understand of you never want to see me again" he stopped to gather his thoughts for a second.

"Chloe you're my mate."

**So what do you think will happen next then? Predictions please let me know. **

**;). **

**~Danniella888**


	12. Mate

Derek's POV 

I can't believe I told her I have just rewind the time I had with her. _She will be fine with it she's your mate calm down. _My inner wolf spoke shut up you don't know that, and he didn't say anything more. I felt the tears prick in my eyes thinking that she was going to leave me. I felt my heart shatter as I had images in my head of her leaving me.

"Derek" Her small innocent voice spoke so quietly I felt the air shatter around me cutting off my normal breathing pattern.

"What does that mean?" oh god I was going to have to explain the me the monster, was going to be eternally in love with her. I sighed gathering my thoughts, and pushing away the tears that where trying to rear their ugly head at me.

"When a werewolf goes out with a girl, and falls for them hard, its like, like all they see in their eyes is them all their love goes to them. Once a werewolf picks their mate, and say they break up, it sends them almost mad, they go into a manic depression..." I trailed off letting my last words hang in their air lost for what to say next.

"Derek" she said smiling tears in her eyes she trough her arms around my neck. The force which she threw her body at me was enough to knock me to the floor. That was unexpected and she planted her lips on mine sending sparks threw my body. Her hands threading in my hair pulling me closer to her, I moved my hands round her tiny waist pulling her into me. God how did I deserve this girl. As the kiss deepened I could hear her moaning in pleasure I slid one of my hands further up her top and the other was wrapped in her hair.

"Oh my god my poor virgin eyes." I heard someone shout which made me and Chloe pull apart quickly and sit up. I glanced at Chloe who was re-arranging her top. I quickly pulled her to her feet She Had gone red, tomato red. As I felt my cheeks heat up I glanced up to see where the voice had come from. Tori she always seemed to barge in at the last minuet. _Told you so. If she had not caught you two going at it, you would have gone all the way with her I bet she looks really nice naked _shut up I told my inner wolf.

"I errrr" Chloe stumbled over her words, god she was so beautiful I put my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. She looked at me lovingly.

"What happened? One minuet you were panicking over a ghost next minuet your making out with Derek." Tori sighed inpatient waiting for a answer as Chloe gathered her thoughts.

"Well Yourrrr mmmotheeerrrrr" I placed a hand on her face getting her to look at me.

"Calm down take a deep breath and start again." she smiled thanking me took a deep breath and started again.

"Your mother Knows the people who are after us and theyyyy hhhhavve a necromancer on their side, she's going to tell them our location." her eyes filled with tears. "She told me that she killed my mother and aunt Lauren helped get rid of her body." she burst into tear gripping hold of me like I was a lifeline for her I held her as her tear soaked my shirt. Tori just stood their unsure of what to say and do.

She looked into my eyes guiltily and turned to face Tori. "We got into a disagreement and I threatened her and now I feel really guilty for it, I said iiii would take her soul in and out of her bodddyyyy if she told our location now I feel really bad." she took my hand, and glanced at me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to her, now I feel guilty because I killed her." her sentence trailed off into silence.

"Chloe don't you dare feel like that about her not for that bitch ever she deserves whatever punishment she gets." she pointed at me "But that doesn't explain why you were making out with wolf boy" she giggled.

She started blushing "I'll tell you everything later" that made me blush even more than I was already, that suddenly made me realise just how close these girls actually where.

"Well what are we waiting for" Tori sighed "Lets go and ask Lauren ourselves. If its true."

"I Can't" Chloe cried.

"Why?"

"She's my only family I have left, that I can actually know and see living. What if its true?"

"So you think I might be true then?" Tori shut up just drop it my mind yelled, but I was really just as curious as she was to know if its true.

"Yes, yes I do."

**So what do you think then, will aunt Lauren helped Diane Enright dispose of Chloe's mother? Please let me know what you think. **

**~ Danniella888**


	13. The truth always comes out in the end

Lauren's POV

Simon had just told us what was going on, this is what I feared would happen. Diane coming back to haunt my niece.

"Dad, I forgive you for not telling me about Tori, it's the past you can't change it. I can ether try and move on with what I have got ,or get myself stuck in the endless loop of being stuck in the past and not trusting you. I want to trust you dad but to a certain extent you will have to earn it back with both me and Tori. You have to promise me you will spend time trying to make up with Tori, make up for the time you have already lost." wow I never new Simon could be so mature. I was practically speechless, god I hope Chloe is ok. _She will be fine _I keep trying to convince myself, but she's with Derek, I really don't trust that boy especially with my niece I will have to keep a close eye on them.

"I promise to try and make up for lost time with Tori son, I promise. And I will earn your full trust again in time. Thank you for being so mature about this whole thing. I love you son." I was glad Kit could make emends with at least one of his children. As I watched them hug each other I wished me and Chloe could have a bond like that, or something close to that anyway.

As I heard the door beep to let us know someone was coming in I felt dread and hope rush into my body at the same time. Dread because Chloe may have driven herself mad at seeing Diane and hope that she was still their the same Chloe I remember from when she was a baby.

I ran to the door just as Chloe walked in the room. "Chloe are you ok?" I asked her as I engulfed her into a hug squeezing the girl to death. Chloe didn't return my hug. Her face looked like it had been carved out of stone, it was expressionless. Just as Derek came threw the door followed by a glaring Tori, the door was shut I suddenly felt like I was closed in , claustrophobic.

"Did you help get rid of my mother body when Diane Enright killed my mother?" oh no Diane had told her that little gem I was so out now they would chuck me out leaving me in the middle of nowhere on the streets not that I didn't deserve it though.

"No I didn't Chloe, your mum died in a car crash."

"Your lying your tone in your voice has changed." Chloe's said her expression getting colder.

"let me explain in the living room please." I begged her I just hoped she would have listened to me just this once and listened to my side of the story.

Chloe nodded taking Derek's hand and followed me into the living room. I noted that instead of sitting on the chair she sat on Derek's lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist Chloe looking at him lovingly. I would have said something but I was in no position to say anything or she might not listen.

"Well" I cleared my thoughts using the few seconds I had to gather up my thoughts.

"Diane never liked your mum Chloe she always said that she was the favourite and was always favoured. She also like your dad very much. The problem was he didn't return the feelings. A few months later she found out your mum and dad were dating. Anyway they got married and so on. Years later your mum came back to us desperately wanting a child without the risk of her being a supernatural, after what happened to her brother." I quickly glanced at Chloe smiling.

"Once Diane found out she was enraged. She was never one to let go of any kind of feeling easily. She wanted revenge on your mother, for falling in love with someone. Its ironic really something everyone wants yet, I can really destroy a person at the same time."

"Getting back on subject she asked me to help kill her. I said no of coarse, and I thought that was that she had finally let it go. But she hadn't years later she got your mum to come down to the lab. That's where she killed her. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, I walked in to see your mum dead hanging from the ceiling."

"I was scared if anyone found out about this the supernatural world would be at risk again, we couldn't do that so we framed a car accident scene letting you and your dad believe it, it hurt but we couldn't be put at risk of going back to the dark ages, you know them as the Salem which trials."

"Chloe I'm sorry."

"I need time to think can I go to the boys room with Derek I want to talk to him and its getting cold outside. I know you wouldn't let us under usual circumstances we won't do anything promise." Chloe's cheeks where starting to go pink silently Kit handed Derek the Key to the other room and they ran out of the room.

"Laruen we need to talk." I silently followed Kit out of the room.


	14. Dereks bed

**I hope you liked the last chapter sorry for any from any grammatical errors made, thank you for all the lovely reviews. **

**Danniella888**

Kits POV 

I needed to ask Lauren what she thought about going to the safe house my wife runs, there are other supernatural's their to, I'm pretty sure they would adjust I was a bit worried about Chloe and Derek's relationship they wouldn't do anything stupid- I hoped. No Derek was a smart kid he wouldn't do anything that would be impractical to everyone else.

***** Kit and Lauren are now outside still in Kit's POV*****

Lauren was shaking a bit from the cold but didn't say anything.

"Lauren my wife runs a safe house for supernatural's I was thinking we could go their, the kids would be with other supernatural's and be more protected what do you think of the idea?"

Chloe's POV 

Derek quickly swiped the door and let us in. I went and sat right in the middle of his bed and waited for him to join me. God I was so confused, Lauren lying to me all my life about my mother and how she died. I know she done it with good intention but it still hurt opening old wounds I had sealed long ago. I really did miss my mum. Derek sat next to me wrapping is arm round my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Do you think she intently meant to hurt me?" I asked gauzing into Derek's eyes I could get lost in them forever.

"No Chloe I don't."

"That's all I needed to hear" then I lent in and closed the gap between us when we kissed it felt like fireworks where exploding. As the kiss deepened Derek pulled me onto his lap my hands threading in his dark hair. Our tongues were dancing in unison, our bodies fitting together perfectly I slowly pushed him down so I was laying on top of him. His hands going under my top touching my skin was enough to make me shiver with joy, everywhere he touched seemed to set my skin on fire (In a good way). My top was slowly starting to be taken off. Derek rolled over trapping me with his weigh and it felt so good I gasped and we continued kissing. My hands started roaming over his body. I grabbed the bottom of he t-shirt and pulled it over his head reviling his muscle-y self my cheeks heated slightly, he was so perfect we could go all the way right hear right now. No I wasn't ready I was only 15.

"Chloe, we need to stop before we take this to far" he smiled at me pushing himself off me I sighed I new he was right, my body ached for his touch.

"What?" he asked worry clouding his eyes.

"I know your right" I mumbled he laughed.

"What?" my cheeks started to blush.

"Did Chloe Saunders just admit to me that I was right for once" he put his hand on my forehead "is she feeling ok?" then we burst into laughter.

"I love you Chloe. You know that right?"

"I love you to Derek." we smiled at each other.

"Dad wants us all in the other room." he tapped his ears and took my hand wandering back onto the girls room I realised that Derek didn't have his top on. Oh dear looks like were going to get lectured by Kit tonight about bring responsible. I mentally cringed as we walked into the girls room.

"Now that were all hear I have a announcement to make." Kit paused for a second "Were going to the safe home my wife runs."

The only thoughts forming in my hear were, how does Simon feel about this.


	15. Outfit

Simon's POV 

I was going to see my mum for the first time in around 10 years. I wasn't sure how I felt about this I only felt numb. I walked over to Tori seeing the fear in her eyes, Tori wasn't scared of meeting her she was scared of losing me and Kit whether she could admit it or not. I took her hand and she glanced at me gratefully god everyone had changed so much in the past week, Derek isn't as antisocial anymore personally I think its because of Chloe - she was good for him and brought out the softer side to him. Chloe had become stronger in a sense harder. I guess you would if you had to put up with the dead for company. Tori has become less of a bitch, a lot nicer but I think that's because we trust her and she trusts us.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked, did Tori just ask if I was ok? Is she feeling ill?

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned to look at Derek.

"Common then we need to pack out bags for the long trip ahead, common Simon." Derek glanced at me before kissing Chloe on top of her head and walked out of the room.

I let go of Tori's hand "I'm ok but are you?"

"I'm fine" she snapped.

"I know your worried, but whatever happens I won't lose you not again." Tears formed in her eyes and she hugged me.

"Thank you Simon, that means a lot to me. But you will have to try very hard to ditch me now." she let go of me and I could breath again.

"Now get your butt into gear and go pack" she giggled as she gave me 'orders' and I walked out the room Kit following behind me leaving the girls in their room - Chloe, aunt Lauren and Tori.

Tori's POV 

I guess I was still angry with dad but I had to put it to one side, so we could be safe and get out of hear. God I was worried about meeting my Step mum (correct me if I am wrong and its meant to be something else) petrified, Simon seemed to be able to see that too, but his words seemed to comfort me, as Kit left the room, the door shutting behind him leaving a awkward silence left in the room. After a minuet I started to gather up my things and put them in my bad.

"Chloe I'm sorry I lied to you your best interest was in my heart really, please forgive me." aunt Lauren begged.

"I'll forgive you, but you going to have to earn my trust back, you can only do that with time. But one more thing and I swear I'll set a army of the dead on you." wow I never new this side of Chloe, her eyes where cold her body rigid.

"Thank you Chloe I will earn your trust back in time." aunt Lauren closed the space between them and hugged Chloe, Chloe returned the hug. Thankfully.

Chloe and aunt Lauren pulled apart quickly, and went on packing their things aunt

Lauren was in the bathroom and wouldn't be able to hear me and Chloe's chatter.

"So Chloe I want details why where you and wolf boy making out when you saw a ghost?" she squealed going bright red. "Well Derek told me I was his mmmmmate, once I had calmed down and ditched youuuurrr muumuummm " her eyes were full of love. "Then we kind of endedd uuuppp kissing." I made a gagging noise "More like a make out session."

"Tori" she squeaked.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes I really do love him." She whispered.

"Aunt Lauren we have finished packing, and now going to bed." Chloe called. She really did love him. Who would have thought it the huge werewolf with the tiny necromancer well they do say opposites attract. We quickly changed into our pyjamas and started to get into bed.

As we climbed into our bed aunt Lauren came in and turned the light off. While I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Tori" someone was shaking me "mmmmm let me sleep" I turned over placing the pillow on my head.

"Tori we are leaving in half hour if you don't get up now you'll have to stay in the same clothes you got on now." that caught my attention their was no way I was turning up at the new house in my pink pyjama's, their could be really good looking guys their. I grumpily got out of bed, and changed into a short black skirt, black flats and tights, and put on a dark blue tank top. I grabbed the bag of toiletries, aunt Lauren must have put in my bag while I slept, and went into the bathroom to do my make up and style my hair, I might grow it out. 5 minuets later I came out of the bathroom to see Chloe sat on her bed in a top saying "Come to the dark side we have cookies" and a pair of baggie trousers.

"You are not wearing that" I said to her.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked I sighed. I quickly went threw her bags and found a pair of leather pants I threw them at her. "Put them on and" I continued to look around in her bag until I found a tank top army style, I threw at her. Once she got them on I smiled at my work she looked sexy but dangerous (in a good way).

"I'm doing your hair and make up in the car." Chloe groaned but the outfit made her look extremely sexy, and dangerous. **(her outfit is on my profile with a link.) **Chloe started to put on a pair of black canvas shoes. I groaned at her.

"Chloe what size shoe are you?" I hope she's a 5 I have a cute pair of boots that would so go with her outfit.

"I'm a 5" thank god, I looked threw my bag pulling out a pair of black stiletto boots, I threw them at her and she quickly put them on. The outfit was complete.

"Tori seriously no way I'm getting changed." I grinned at her looking at the clock, to late she looked at the clock.

"Oh no, no, no life's so unfair. Why did I let you change my outfit."

She quickly stuffed the last bits in her bag zipping it up, and we both ran down stairs.

I never new Chloe could run in heals, lucky bitch.


	16. Authors note

Authors notes: hey guys, thanks for reading.

I need some names for some supernatural's any ideas?

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it apologies for any grammar errors.

~Danniella888


	17. AN: The new people at the safe house

Sorry guys for being so late in updating I will have new chapters up by Sunday at the latest.

And finally the supernatural's I have picked, I've added in a few of my own ideas and combine some of your to.

Ok first off the Girls 

Obviously their will be Chloe, Tori and aunt Lauren, along with Simons mum River.

Their will be

Name Kayla Reedwood

Looks: red-brown hair that is long and curly,

Personality: The cheerleader type

Power: half fire demon.

Other information: She also has a half brother called Blake. She's 16. (mum was a vampire and dad was a fire demon, no vampire on her due to the Edison Group)

**Thank you DoarfthXx for this idea xx **

Next their will be Isabella McCarthy, prefers her own company but a great fighter with and without weapons, chocolate brown hair shoulder length, with forest green eyes. Tall almost feline in the way she moves, very beautiful,17 years old, she's a necromancer water demon combine (mother half demon, father necromancer) very week Necromancer barly see the dead but enhanced water demon powers.

**Thanks IzzySouza1997. **

Finally we have the last Three, triplets Alana, Dru and Crystal.

(parents: mum witch and dad: lightning demon)

Alana is a witch and she is 15 shoulder length curly dark red hair. She is also a total badass, but loyal friend- inherited none of her dads genes other than the hair colour.

Dru- short curly hair, blond, brown colour short (Chloe's high) basically a hyper bouncy thing. She's 15 and can cast spells and control lighting. Very powerful with spells and lighting casting due to messed up genes.

And finally Crystal she has strait-ish brown/red hair who is a half lighting demon (inherited no witch powers) she's very powerful due to *the evil people I hate them that much I refuse to type their name* messing with her genes.

**Thank you**

**-moon-called-princess for Alana personality. **

** for the name ideas. **

**WiccaChick98 for names and powers. **

**Emma Smith for names. **

Thanks to everyone who commented with ideas now onto the boys

Their will be Derek, Simon and Kit obviously

Plus Drake Reedwood who's a vampire, Light brown hair tints of red in looks like Justin Beiber hair style, sea blue eyes, pale, a genially nice guy, 16 years old with that winning smile a bit over protective at times.

**Thank you DoarfthXx for the idea of the twins, and Drakes name. **

**And thanks Emma smith for the vampire idea. **

Cody who's a werewolf, tanned about 6"8, dark brown hair, grey eyes, where's very tight black top showing off his six pack (I know I can hear you whoop whoop a werewolf that shows off his six pack) he's 19 years old, seriously messed up genes, he never had any pre runs before he actually turned and he can turn at will since he was 12.

**Thank you WiccaChick98 for the name and supernatural power. **

Next is my cute gay couple Adam and Nick

Adam is a shadow demon/ vampire short blond hair, stormy grey eyes, very pale not as pale as Drake. 16 years old. Powers have been made stronger. The Edison group somehow manipulated his genes and made him need blood even though family had no history of vampires.

Nick is a Sharman dark curly hair, decreased power like Simon's, 16 years, tanned.

**Thanks to for Nick's name **

**And to MortalInstrumentsObsessed for Adams name **

Last two we have

Ethan Carter, black hair ice blue eyes tan skin 5' 10'' ,Age 16Personality: Good at basketball and tennis and usually wears basketball shorts with 'zoo york' t-shirts and conversePower water half demon

**Thank you to DoarfthXx for this idea **

Lastly we have my own weird creation

Michel, he doesn't have a last name, pretty antisocial towards people, he has very unusual violet coloured eyes and black hair that is cut short he's also a necromancer powerful but not as powerful as Chloe.

Their will also be the trainers or the adults of the house but I will announce them when the next chapter is up, their will be ones for

The Vampires and Necromancers

The Demons

The werewolves

The Witches and Sharman's (Kit also helps to teach this)

Thank you to everyone who posted a idea I could use I also got a very short sneak peek at what is going to happen next this **doe's not** happen in the following chapter it is a few chapters on but I thought you guys would want to have a brief idea of what I am thinking of next.

Derek POV 

"Your being silly Derek, I know you love Chloe and she is your mate but she is allowed to talk to other guys as well. I know you wouldn't have expected her to be friendly with Michel, after everyone else said he is very antisocial and doesn't really talk to the others. She loves you Derek with everything part of her being, and as for Drake, well he's a nice guy, plus their both connected in a way only their kind can connect not in a relationship way she told you that much." Simon paused for a second to shuffle his thoughts around I can't help but be worried Chloe will leave me, for one of the other two. "Plus they spend a lot of time training together because their from the same…"

**That's all for now, you will have to wait to see what Simon and Derek where fully talking about. Chloe hanging out with Michel Mr antisocial? Drake and Chloe? What do you think. **

**Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like the charters I chose. **

**~Danniella888**


	18. In the car

Chloe's POV 

Why did I change my clothes for Tori, I looked like a whore. Ughhhh I can't believe I managed to pack those leather pants, I thought I had left them behind. As we came to the car Simon and Derek where organizing the bags in the boot of the car, Kit was on the phone, and aunt Lauren was just standing their looking bored out of her mind. Hang on a minuet since when did Kit own a mini bus. I shrugged oh well I got closer to the mini bus I saw a sticker on it saying it was 11 seats. that's good plenty of room then.

As I neared Derek and Simon, the heels clicking on the pavement, was really starting to annoy me. "Don't you just love the clothes I got your girlfriend into this morning Derek" Tori called letting out a little giggle. Derek came over at took my bag off me, his jaw almost hitting the floor, and took it to the boot of the car and passed my bag to Simon.

"Bro, you might not like me saying this but Chloe you look hot." I felt my face starting to heat up in embarrassment. Derek turned to his brother and growled at him. "Calm down wolf boy, he's only stating a fact. Chloe I'm going back to sleep when we get in the car so I'll do your hair and make up later." I groaned and Tori let out a evil laugh.

Derek leaned down to my face and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away and wrapping his arm around me, whispering "You look beautiful" I went bright red which made him laugh "I want to always have that effect on you." I smiled his last comment only making my blushing worse.

Once Simon loaded the last bag into the boot and shut it everyone climbed into the car. Me and Derek took the back seats. Tori took the two in front of me and Simon took the two next to Tori. Kit shut the door and climbed into the passenger side of the car, while aunt Lauren took the drivers seat. I assume the adults will change driving every so often.

Everyone was silence as we clicked the seatbelts in the holders, the clicks echoing round the silence of the car.

"I have a announcement to make" Kit cleared his throat before continuing.

"When we reach the safe house, there are going to be others living their as well, it won't just be us and my wife. Including us their will be around 22 of us living in one house. The house itself is huge, there is 7 adults or 8 adults their to help you learn about your powers, before you say anything they are not going to hurt us. We have been working on this for 7 to 8 years now I trust my life with any of these people. All of us who helped build the safe house used to get a lot of money for working for the Edison group, that's why we can afford these sort of things without having to work, all of us have enough money to live for at least another 200 years plus." wow that's a lot of money but explained how we could afford a new car while we where on the run.

"When we get their you will see the house is split up into different sections on the second and third floor. Half of the second floor is for vampires and necromancers only. There is a small room where there are books about necromancers that is also where you will learn to control your powers better Chloe. You will be taught by Breeze who is a half necromancer half vampire she was one of the first experiments, the Edison group kept her because she was very good at science and genes. In the other half there are the werewolf's, the same layout at the other half with the room. I'm told this is the more quite floor, apparently the witches and demons like to party."

"Whoop, whoop party all right" Kit turned to glare at Simon who just smirked back.

"Anyway, the top floor has more bedrooms but their slightly smaller because there are a lot more witches, shamans and demons staying their. Simon I will be teaching you and the other Shaman's there. My wife River will be teaching you Tori along with the other witches, she's a necromancer but she has a lot of knowledge about witches and how to control their powers because her sister was a witch."

Tori smiled "Cool can I go to sleep now, since you woke me at this unholy hour." everyone in the car laughed "One minuet then you can go back to sleep. Aunt Lauren will be the nurse and the only human their, and the demon teacher is called Caroline she's a telepathic Demon meaning she can read your minds, she only does when she thinks you are acting suspicious or she's getting what she calls bad vibes off you. Other than that she respects your privacy. Last thing we will be in the car for about a 10 hour drive" Kit turned to face Tori, while we all groaned at the prospect of a 10 hour drive.

"Ok I'm done now"

"Thank god" Tori shouted and within minuets she was in a deep sleep.

"We need to tell Kit that the Cabal have a necromancer on their side." Derek whispered in my ear.

"Ok I'll tell him now" Derek pulled me closer to him as I gathered my thoughts.

"Kit?"

"Yes Chloe" he had twisted around so he was facing me, Simon had stopped drawing and looked at me and aunt Lauren turned the radio down.

"Cambbellll hhhhaaaavvvveeeee"

"Chloe calm down, just tell them." Derek said looking at me with love filling his eyes, rubbing my leg.

"Oh my god Chloe your pregnant aren't you" aunt Lauren Shouted. What was she talking about? I wasn't pregnant! Do I look like the type who get themselves pregnant at 16 no I do not.

"No I am not pregnant!" I shouted back. "I'mm tryyiiingg to tell you that Cabal have a necromancer on their side, and Diane Enright has gone to tell them ourrr previous location." silence filled the car.

"Oh shit, this is really serious, Cabal are closing in, we need to get to the safe house quickly" was all Kit said before the car went back to silence, while aunt Lauren pushed the mini bus up to 90mph.


	19. Dead and Makeup

Chloe's POV

_I was in the woods their wasn't out tonight it was pitch black, I was on my own abandoned in the dark, a twig snapped behind me "Chloe" it hissed. I started to run forward but I ran into a tree sending me strait to the floor, I struggled to find my feet again. using the tree as support I pulled myself to my feet. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. _

"_Derek, help me." my tears flowed down my face I was scared and alone, I felt like I was 5 again going into the basement. "Chloe, this is your fault" the voice hissed. One skeleton hand wrapped round my neck, trying to choke me. I screamed as the hands grip got tighter. _

"Chloe, Chloe wake up." someone was shaking me, my eyes flew open to see Derek shaking my body trying to wake me up. My forehead was covered in sweat, _it was just a dream _it told myself _just a dream._ Then I realised I was screaming coming back to my scenes I stopped screaming. Slowly I sat myself up in the chair rubbing my eyes really trying to rub the image of the skeletons hand wrapping around my throat.

Everyone was looking at me, I looked out of the window to see we where in the middle of a forest.

Kit cleared his throat "Chloe could you urm.. please get rid of them?" he said pointing at the floor, I glanced at the floor. Their where a whole load of squirrels staring at me, well not literally staring at me they where dead, I'd raised them in my sleep. I gripped Derek's hand. "Can everyone that I haven't raised from the dead please exit the car." i said calmly, Derek went to get up and follow the others but I pulled him back down to the chair. "Don't leave stay, iii'mmm scared Derek." he sat back down and took my hand again smiling encouragingly. "Come on Chloe you can do it."

"Get out of the car and follow me." they did as instructed and followed me and Derek into the woods.

Once we were out of the way of any human I released their spirits. Once they where all gone me and Derek started walking back to the car.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise them in my sleep."

"Chloe" he shouted in frustration, my body tensed with fear "I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted, its just could you be more careful."

"Yes I'll make sure next time I sleep I don't wake the dead" I said sarcastically his comment was really starting to annoy me, who can even control what they dream of anyway? "theirs just the small problem that I can't control my dreams and I doubt you can either" I sneered back marching off to the car ahead of him.

"Chloe, wait" Derek picked up his pace and caught up to me. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

I sighed "No you shouldn't have spoken to me like that I'm sorry too."

He smiled down at me I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled his face to mine. He kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away from me. "We need to get back before the others come looking for us."

I sighed common then. I started walking towards the way we came.

"Chloe wrong way." Derek chuckled at me, I stuck my tongue out at him following him to the car.

Derek's POV 

As we approached the car hand in hand I could see everyone was staring Chloe, concern showing in their eyes. I shivered at the memory trying to wake Chloe up while she was screaming in panic calling my name for help. It made me feel useless, I could save her from anything that was real alive. Anything beyond that was out of my control, I couldn't save her from her own mind. I wish I could but I couldn't and that made me feel scared for her.

"I'm fine, lets just get going." Chloe brushed off their concern. Tori came skipping over towards us uh oh why was the witch bouncing over hear like someone had just given her a birthday present she had always wanted.

Chloe groaned "Do you have to?" she asked what where they on about?

"We have about a hour left in the car so that means I can do your hair and makeup for when we arrive at the new house." oh.

Chloe's POV 

Once we where all loaded into the car and we where back on the motorway, Tori pulled out her makeup case grinning evilly at me, she had kicked Derek out of his seat making him move to her seat or she would put her makeup on him. After that comment he quickly moved seats.

"Close your eyes and let me do my work." I obeyed I new better than to ignore Tori wile she had makeup in her hand.

After about 5 minuets of Tori mumbling to herself and having half a dozen things rubbed onto my skin my brain kicked into gear why where we in the forest anyway.

"Tori why where we in the Forest?" she stopped mumbling to herself and I opened my eyes, and she squealed "Eyes closed" she commanded me.

"We all wanted to stretch our legs, so we all got out leaving you in the car. Kit left a note in case you wondered where we where. We all literally where about to turn around and go for a quick walk when you started to shout for Derek to help you. We all quickly rushed into the car then those freaky squirrel things got into the car, I guess we forgot to shut the door. Derek was shaking you for about 10 minuets before you came around." she lowered her voice to nearly a whisper "when you wouldn't wake up Derek was on the verge of tears, tears his expression when he looked at me, he looked so broken knowing he couldn't help you."

Wow.

"Turn around let me do your hair"

*********** 3 hours later ***********

As we pulled up the house was huge "We are hear" Kit announced.


	20. Introduced

**Hope you enjoy. **

**~Danniella888**

Chloe's POV 

Once we had all our bags out of the mini bus we all made our way to the front of the house, Kit was about to knock but before he touched it the door flew open, a women with long, dark, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes stood in the door she was about 5'6. The moment Kit saw her he dropped all his bags and pulled her into a embrace and kissed her on the lips.

"Its been to long" the women whispered to him before pulling away. She turned to look at Tori, Simon and Derek.

"Let me give my son's and step daughter a hug." she ran over to the three of them pulling them into a embrace with tears in her eyes.

"Hello Lauren good to see you as always. You" she looked at me "Must be Chloe. I'm River Kits wife pleased to meet you" she smiled brightly, and pulled me into a loving hug. I suddenly felt a sense of longing wishing my mum was around to do this kind of thing.

"You must be freezing standing out their come in come in." she shuffled us all in to a huge house their where we followed her into a huge room. The walls were a darks red with big open windows on mostly of the walls with curtains a even deeper red. The next thing I noticed where people a lot of people no supernatural's all staring at us I counted 15 not including River or us.

"Ok you guys can just put your bags down hear while we do introductions, please sit it could take a while as there are lots of us." we all left our bags where we were standing, Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards a empty sofa. Tori followed as did Simon. Aunt Lauren and Kit went and sat with River.

"Ok I'll start" River said.

"My names River, I'm a Necromancer you don't need to know my age, ever. This is my husband Kit, my son Simon my step daughter who I hope to build a relationship with and my adoptive son Derek. I also teach all the witches in the house, until we find a witch who we can trust and can teach" she said while motioning towards us. Next it was Kits turn.

"Names Kit I'll be teaching the Sharman's now as you have gathered I'm Rivers wife, and my son's and daughters are over their." I suddenly felt very exposed everyone was staring at us, one person caught my attention he had violet eyes and black hair, I felt connected to him in a way I couldn't describe. _Shut up _I told myself _focus. _

"I'm Caroline, telepathic demon and I teach the Demons of the house."

I turned to look at a woman who only looked about the same height as me with hazel eyes and dark red hair. "I'm breeze, half vampire half necromancer I was one of the first experiments, I was only kept alive because I helped them. I also teach the vampires and necromancers" she sighed looking at a boy next to her as if to say your next.

"Hey my name is Ethan Carter I'm 16 and I'm a water demon" his hair was black as the night with ice blue eyes, he looked like he played a lot of basketball from the clothes he wore. "I'm also going out with Kayla."

He glanced down to a girl with long curly brown-red hair with pitch black eyes.

"Hey my names Kayla, I'm going out with Ethan, I have a twin brother called Blake I'm 16 and I'm a fire demon." I don't think I would get on to well with err after all she looked like the cheerleader type, best to steer clear of her.

"The names Drake" he said smiling at me and winked "I'm a Vampire. 16 years and I'm also the older twin" he said while grinning at his sister. He had light brown hair with tints of red in it, sea blue eyes and was very pale, he seemed like a nice guy.

"The names Cody, I'm a werewolf a lone werewolf without a pack I'm 19. I got seriously messed up genes and have been able to turn at will since I was 12. My mate is Alana hurt her and I will kill you" he was tanned about 6'8 dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a tight black top clearly showing off his muscles. He had his hand wrapped round a girl with curly shoulder length dark red hair and amber coloured eyes, she looked like she was about a foot taller than me- god I'm I always going to be the shortest person wherever I go.

"I'm Alana I'm 15 years old, Cody is my hot werewolf mate, I'm a witch and they" she pointed to the two girls across the room. "are my annoying sisters- yeah were triplets, with different powers. Because were fucked up experiments. Get over it." she sighed and started playing with Cody's fingers.

A guy who was sitting on the sofa next to ours cleared his throat. He had short blond hair and stormy grey eyes he was pale but not as pale as Drake. "I'm Adam and I'm 16 years old, I'm a shadow demon crossed with vampire though my vampire side is very weak, I only have to feed on blood every 2-3 weeks. I'm also gay and I'm going out with Nick." the Guy sitting next to him shifted in his seat so he was facing us. He had dark curly hair and eyes the colour of ravens. With a slight tan. "I'm Nick so you have probably already gathered that I'm gay and dating Adam. I'm a Sharman but my powers have been decreased sadly and I'm 16 years old. Anyway your turn ladies." he winked at the tree girls opposite the room who stuck their tongues out at him. A young girl sat up in her set like she was going to speak next, she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with forest green eyes, she also looked like she would tower over me when we stood next to each other.

"I'm Isabella McCarthy. I'm pretty good with weapon's and I'm 17 years old. I prefer to be in my own company so please don't take any offence if I'm locked away in my room a lot. I'm a necromancer water demon combine but I'm a real weak necromancer and can barely even see the dead, not that I'm complaining mind you. But my water demon side of me has been enhanced so I practically have the powers of a full demon. My room is in the necromancer side due to the fact it's the quieter floor."

I looked at the other two girls sitting on the sofa waiting for them to continue.

"I'm Dru, I can cast spells and I can control lightning so I'm like a witch and a like a Lighting demon. My sisters are Alana and Crystal. I'm 15. You'll also notice that I get called hyper a lot I also love to party." she was practically bouncing off her seat by the time she had finished her blond-brown curls bouncing around her face, her brown eyes where full of delight.

Finally the last girl to introduce she had strait-ish brown hair with the same colour eyes as her sister Dru.

"I'm Crystal I'm a lightning demon, no witch in me like my messed up baby sister." she nudged Dru beside her.

"Your not that much older, plus your just jealous because I'm more powerful." that was it they were bickering I lost track after Dru said that.

"Girls both of you stop it now your on washing up duty tonight." River shouted after the endless bickering.

"This is all your fault!" they shouted at each other.

"anyway before my sister rudely interrupted, I'm Crystal, I'm also the oldest of the three of us. 15 years old, I'm a lighting demon. that's about it over to you Michel."

I stared at the boy called Michel his eyes were so strange yet so intriguing.

"I'm Michel, necromancer 16 years old." he lowered himself into the sofa his body language basically saying he wasn't going to say anymore.

Then it was our turn.

"I'm Simon you've probably gathered that I'm Kits and Rivers son Derek's my adoptive brother and Tori is my annoying half sister. I also see Chloe as a sister so you hurt her, you'll have hell to pay for literally. I'm a sorcerer, my powers have been decreased, I'm 16." wow I never realised Simon cared about me so much.

"I'm Tori, you all get where I came from and who I'm related to so it doesn't really matter about that part. I'm a witch, extremely powerful so don't piss me off. Call me Victoria and you will only be able to talk threw the necro's in the room."

"I'm Derek, I'm a werewolf, 16 years old. My mate is Chloe so if you hurt her your dead simple." I snuggled up closer to him.

Then I realised it was my turn.

"I'm Ccchloe and I'm a necromancer, I'm a bit powerful" Simon snorted interrupting me "You aren't just powerful Chloe you raise the friggin' dead while your asleep without any tools or anything." everyone was staring at me like I was a freak, well everyone I didn't really know.

"Looks like Michel's got some competition now." Cody called out laughing at the fact Michel didn't respond.

"Its not my friggin' fault I had my genes messed with Simon" I glared at him.

"anyway I'm Derek's mate, hurt him and you will have a army of dead chasing after you. that's my aunt Lauren over their." I quickly pointed at her.

"I also don't usually dress like this, I let Tori dress me while I was half asleep, not really very coherent at what I was doing at the time."

"Dam shame girl" Drake called out which made Derek growl.

"Calm down wolf boy." Tori said to him.

"Lauren will be the nurse of the place, she human as well" River announced.

"Can you show the new people to their rooms please." everyone started to get up. But the only thing I could think of was Michel and his eyes.

**Hey guys I know that chapter was a bit long with the introductions and all but it was just one of those chapters I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I will update soon. **

*** warning in advance that next week I won't be able to add anymore chapter for that week because I'm in Wales, and don't know if I can get any internet their. But I will try and leave you guys with a few chapters. * **

**Sorry about the slight error with River. I meant to put her a necromancer but accidentally put her as a witch. Sorry guys .**

**~ Danniella888 **


	21. Souls

Chloe's POV 

Drake placed my bag on my bed in my new room for me. He refused to let me carry it myself. In the end I just let him carry it for me, it seemed the easiest option.

"Thanks. You still didn't need to carry it for me though." he smirked at me.

"So who else is on the necromancer/ vampire part of the house?"

"Well my room is next to yours on the left and Michel's in on the right. Isabella's room is next to Michel's. Isabella moved onto our side because the demons and witches like to have party's and her being part necromancer we decided to let her have one of the rooms on our part. Also our first lesson is at half six till seven, you also have the best room on the floor in my opinion. I'll let you unpack." Then Drake quickly exited the room.

I glanced round the room the walls where a dark red their where two big church windows with black velvet curtains running alongside them. This was defiantly a necromancer stereotype bedroom. Their was a desk in the corner with a double wardrobe on the wall next to it.

Opposite the desk their was a bed- my new bed.

"Oh my god" I squealed while happy dancing around the room. I loved old canopy beds it made me fell like I was in my own movie. I jumped in my bed and rolled around on it. Acting like a five year old.

I jumped off me bed and went over to the desk, their was a clock in the desk it said it was 6pm. Oh crap lesson was in half a hour. I felt like I was back at school I started to unpack my things putting them in my wardrobe, I was about half way threw when I realised I really needed the toilet. I decided I would go and ask Drake where it was.

Which room did he say his room was left or right. I shrugged I'll go with the right.

I quickly knocked on the door. When the door opened I was met by a guy about 6''5 - crap wrong door, it was Michel.

"Errr ummmm…. Whhhheeeerrrre isss the bathroommm." I silently cursed my stupid stutter.

"Down the hall first on the left." then he slammed the door in my face. Anger bubbled up inside of me- how dare he talk to me like that. I decided to try and let it go. The reason I decided to let it go was because it reminded me of when I first met Derek. My stomach started doing funny little flips when I thought about him. While I walked down the hall I was lost in thought. Smack. I had just walked into someone. Well at least I now know Drake is on the left side.

"Oh go I'mmm sorryyy I didn't meeeaaaan tooo iii…" I looked up and realised it was my new teacher Breeze. She was laughing.

"What?"

"Your just not what I expected. The innocent look about you know one would guess you had all that power inside of you. If you follow me I can show you where our lesson will be, we can also have a chat about your powers before lesson so I know, what kind of things you don't know and need to learn."

"Sure." I said, not wanting to be impolite I followed her to the classroom and put all thoughts about needed the toilet out of my mind.

**** in the room still in Chloe's POV*****

Breeze pulled up two chairs and we both sat down.

"So Chloe how are your balance skill's" I started laughing my balance skill are terrible.

"Terrible"

"I hate to tell you this but at the moment were going on to balance and coordination." I groaned.

"So is it true what your friend Simon said? About being able to raise the dead without the need of any tools? Can you raise humans and animals?" I started to squirm in my seat, I new it wasn't normal for a necromancer to be able to do that but still.

"Its true what Simon said and I can raise animals and humans."

"That's truly amazing, don't worry I won't ask you to show me I trust you. Do you know how bright your glow is?"

"well lets just say when I take my necklace off, I attract ghosts within 10 miles of this place."

"I thought Michel was powerful , hew could raise animals without tools but not humans" she shock her head in amazement.

Just then Michel and Drake walked into the room.

"Hello Drake, Michel I assume Isabella has gone to the demon lesson."

"Yeah she has Breeze" Drake said.

"Ok then lets get on with the lesson then." the two boys grabbed a chair and joined us.

"Ok right, since Chloe is new, I'll explain why the necromancers and vampires have lessons together besides the fact I'm half and half. Also because I am half and half I can sense things about peoples souls, for example how old your soul is and if you have been with a particular souls for a long amount of time. I don't understand how it works so don't ask."

"Necromancers and Vampires have always been closely linked since the dawn of time, this is because Necromancers communicate with the dead and Vampires drink blood, of the living, and kill them." she paused for a second gathering her thoughts, her face creasing showing deep worry.

"Drake, Michel and Chloe. I need to tell you something but I'm not sure how you are going to react." Breeze whispered.

"I think you three are connected in a way I can't explain, not by blood but by your souls, I can feel it. Its like you three have been together since the dawn of time. Like you three are inseparable its almost predictable your souls will find each other in you lives to come. I've never seen a bond like this with any soul group before." her eyes where glassy making my blood run cold. I didn't no these people hardly, and now I am being told we are connected.

"Class dismissed, I need to talk to the others." and with that Breeze got up practically running out of the room.

**The latest chapter. I apologise for the mess up of Rivers powers, she is a Necromancer she just teaches the witches because she knows a lot about them, and they don't have anybody to teach the witches control over their powers. **

**Please R&R **

**~Danniella888**

**Xxxxx **


	22. Told

**This will be the last chapter for a week or so because I'm going on holiday and can't get hold of the internet their D: so I've left you guys with a long chapter I hope you like it :D **

**~ Danniella888 **

Breeze's POV 

We all sat in the kitchen waiting for Kit to finish casting a spell on the room so the others wouldn't hear.

I glanced around the room looking at the familiar faces that I had grown to love like my own family.

River sat their watching Kit with so much love in her eyes for him, I wish I could feel that towards a person.

Carline looked she was reading someone's mind her eyes all glassy, and Lauren looked calculating.

I wish I could have love, but I couldn't the others in the house where so much younger that me I'm 25, the youngest of the adults her helping the children.

Kit walked over to where river was sitting and took her hand.

"So why have you called us hear Breeze?" Lauren asked. I let out my breath not realizing I was holding it.

"I was teaching the Necromancers and Vampires as you know, you know because I am both I can see into peoples souls?" they all nodded at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Well I saw into all three of their souls, Chloe, Drake and Michel. I've never been able to see Drakes and Michel's assuming they were blocking me. But they weren't they where waiting for Chloe. They can only show others their souls when they are together. It is very rare." I could feel my eyes starting to go glassy as I remembered what I saw in them.

"They have been together since the dawn of time. Their bond is strong, stronger than blood. I can't explain it I've never seen a group of souls like this. So in tune with each other. Its like they can't live without one of them being their. They will become closer I can see that from their previous lives."

I paused waiting for the next bit of information, letting my gift take over my mouth peace "history is going to repeat itself, Chloe is going to hurt one of them."

"What do you mean?" Lauren said with panic in her voice.

"I mean she will fall in love with both of them, its happened thousands of times before throughout history. It's almost doomed to happen. It had all the previous times."

"No that means she will send Derek crazy, she is her mate." Kit shouted, I could tell he was upset so I shut off my gift.

"I don't know we will have to keep a eye on them we can't have a werewolf without his mate. That would be a fate worse than death." I whispered.

Chloe's POV 

For some strange reason I wanted to go a talk to Michel, even though he was mean to me earlier, I couldn't help but want to help him. From what I have heard he is very antisocial. He just sounded like he needed to talk to someone. I left my room and knocked on Michel's door again.

He opened the door slowly "What?" he asked. My rational mind came back to me. "I err sorry" I turned to walk away but he caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Come in we need to talk."

Derek's POV 

I wanted to see Chloe I no she's safe but still I need to check. I think I'll go take a shower first. I quickly listened for Chloe before I went to get a shower.

She was at Michel's door what was she doing their? Jealously seeped threw my body. No she wouldn't do anything behind my back she wouldn't.

"I err sorry" I herd her say. She turned round to go, and he grabbed her! How dare he touch her!

"We need to talk." and then she followed he into his room.

What did they need to talk about? I decided to ditch the idea about the shower and listen in. not that I didn't trust them but I needed to be sure.

"What do you think Breeze was on about in lesson today? About our souls being connected?"

"I don't know Michel." what where they on about souls connected? I was so confused.

"Michel are you ok? I mean really you know you can trust me right. I can see it in your eyes your hurting, most people look past it. But I can see it. Please let me in Michel." Chloe cared so much about people- I wondered why she loved me. I'm the complete opposite to her, how did I get so lucky? What if she wants to leave me?

"I'm fine Chloe, don't worry about me." he voice was gruff, meaning you can leave now Chloe.

"You can trust me you know. I know you feel it, our souls recognise each other even If you don't I can sense your pain Michel you can't hide it from me. Come and find me when you want to talk." with that she walked out of his room. I decided to go and find her.

"Chloe" I called to her, her smile was huge. I pulled her into a embrace.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear.

"You new I was coming. You where listening for me." she teased wrapping her arms tighter round me. It felt so good just standing hear all my fears melting away that she was going to leave me.

"Come on lets go to my room we need to talk." she whispered and started leading her to her room.

Once we were in her room she lead me to her bed and we both sat down.

"Derek, I'mm scared." her bright blue eyes where reviling all her fears. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling her onto my lap hugging her.

"Do you want to know why the adults went to talk?" I had wondered about that but decided it wasn't any of my business so I didn't bother trying to listen in.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"They where talking about me, and Michel and Drake." she pulled me closer to her.

"Breeze said she could see into our souls, she said we had been together ours souls for a long time. She said she hadn't felt anything like that before with souls. Then she said she had to talk with the others and practically ran out of our lesson."

I pulled her into my body kissing her onto of her head.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Then why do I feel like I can't live without them two, not in the same way as me and you. But I feel like I know them, I can feel Michel's pain. Whether he tells people or not I know he is in pain and I try to help him and I can't it." she was breathing heavily of the verge of tears.

"Chloe calm down come on baby." she took a deep breath and let it out facing me.

"Promise me you won't leave me. Whatever happens, I couldn't function without you Derek. I love you." where was this coming from one minute she was freaking out over Drake and Michel and the next she's worried I would leave her.

"I Promise I won't leave you Chloe, I couldn't ever leave you."

She pushed me down onto her bed so she was laying on top of me and began to kiss me. At first it was lightly. But soon things started to heat up her hands wrapped in her hair, pulling me closer to her, my arms wrapped around her tiny waist one hand at the back of her top. Our legs where tangled together. Chloe broke away to catch her breath, as I trailed kisses up her neck. She then moved her head and made our lips meet again.

"A little warning would have been nice." we quickly pulled apart and sat up quickly rearranging our clothes. I looked up to see Tori standing their with two girls giggling Alana and Kayla. Chloe's Cheeks where bright red, mine probably where as well.

"We came to tell you that Chloe you wanted to be seen by the adults." she started to get up as did I. She took my hand, and started we started to make our way out of her room.

Alana giggled whispering to Tori and Kayla "If we hadn't have walked in on them god knows what they would have got up to." that made them all dissolve into fits of giggles.

"Witches Get out of our side of the house!" Drake shouted.

"Hardly fair considering theirs a werewolf hear" Alana called pointing at me and Chloe.

"That's different." Drake started to squirm under Alana's gauze.

"Your wanted to be seen by the adults, so Michel." Tori said to Drake. He groaned.

"Ok thanks, I'll get Michel."

Chloe's POV 

We were about half way to the room where we were suppose to be going when I ran into Kit.

"I'm sorry Derek you can't come in with Chloe." why couldn't he its not fair.

"Why?" I asked.

"it doesn't concern my son Chloe."

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to him. "See you later Derek." I waved and Kit hurred off in the opposite direction.

"Come on Chloe lets get this over with." Drake said. I nearly jumped 2 foot in their air which made him laugh. Since when was he behind me.

I continued walking to the meeting room flanked my Drake and Michel. I had a mental image come into my head, of how odd we must look. Me in leather, the smallest teenager ever, flanked my two boys that where at least a foot taller that would make a interesting movie scene.

As we came closer to the door it was opened by River and Kit. How in the world did he get hear quicker that us when he went the other direction. I sighed shaking my head. He probably used his powers.

"Come in and sit down." we followed their instructions. Their where three chair available, Drake took the left and Michel took the right leaving me the middle. I felt like they where my body guards shielding me.

"Far from it." Caroline commented, she was reading my thoughts.

"Get out of my head." I growled at her. She geared at me and I glared back. Since when did I act like this I never used to.

"Sorry" I mumbled suddenly feeling ashamed of my outburst.

"Do you have any idea why your in hear?" Breeze asked. I looked at the two boys whop sat next to me saying nothing.

"Yeah, its about the soul thing you where saying earlier Breeze." I said.

"You would be right Chloe. I need to explain what it means to have the connection you three have its very rare. You need to understand that you three are connected in a way that can't be explained by science. You can't live without each other, now you have found each other. Its like you feed off each others energy. When you get older you need to keep within distance of each other. I'm not implying a physical relationship between the three of you but its more like you need to know that, the other is ok if that makes any sense. You will also be able to feel what the other is feeling if you chose to want to feel it, you can block it I can see that happening in your souls past."

"Chloe can feel what we are feeling, she showed it to me earlier." Michel whispered, fear leaking into his voice. I suddenly had the will to hug him and tell him it would be ok, not In a relationship way but a friend way.

"That's just the beginning you will start to feel for example Drake you could start feeling Chloe's love for Derek but you can block it out if you want or feel it. It would be your choice."

"Wow" we all said.

"Drake, Michel you are dismissed Chloe I need to talk to you alone." Breeze said emphasizing the word alone. Then everyone Started getting up and exiting the room. I could feel Drake's and Michel's shock at what they have just learned.

**So what do you think? Please R&R. **

**~Danniella888**

**xxx**


	23. They need to get locks

**I've managed to get one more chapter up before I go to Wales I hope you like. **

**~Danniella888 xxx**

Chloe's POV 

Why did she want to talk to me alone fear radiated off me.

"Chloe" breeze sighed "I'm not going to hurt you, I need to talk to you girl to girl."

"Oh" my cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

"What I am about to tell you Chloe may upset you deeply, but you must understand it isn't set in stone you can change it. What I am about to tell you the adults know as well but that is as far as it will go, if you don't want anyone else to know, everything I will tell you is 100% the truth." ok she was speaking I riddles that I didn't understand.

"I'm willing to listen." I herd myself speak still confused with what she had just said.

"I read you soul earlier in great depth, things like your past lives. In past lives all of them their has been no exception you have been with Michel and Drake. You have fallen in love with one of them breaking the others heart. But things have changed for some reason I can't understand you never fell in love with another guy yet you are in love with Derek?"

"Breeze I love Derek with all my heart I could never leave him. I would take a bullet for him."

She nodded "This changes things, you where never a supernatural in a past life from what I can gather but that is the only reason I can think of. I will have to do more research on the matter. It seams as if your souls has been cursed by someone or something and we need to get rid of it before you go onto the next lifetime."

"I hate to be rude to you Breeze but Derek will be getting worried and I miss him can I please go now."

"Yes you can leave know."

"Thank you, it doesn't have to be kept from the rest of the house in my opinion. I think we should tell them what's going on, but you should ask the guys if they want the others to know as well." with that said I quickly walked out.

I decided I was going to find Derek he was probably in his room.

Quicker than I thought I came to the rooms, their was only two of them in this floor Cody and Derek the two werewolf's.

"Hey cutie" I spun around to see a huge guy around 6"8, Cody.

"Hey is this Derek's room?"

"Yeah, couldn't keep from your werewolf for very long." I grinned.

"Nope."

"well you are welcome on this floor as long as you don't bring the Demons with you, they drive me insane." I soon learning that on certain parts of the house certain types of supernatural's weren't tolerated.

"Thanks" I smiled and knocked on Derek's door. Quicker that I thought the door flew open and I was engulfed in a hug.

I could hear Cody chuckling as he shut his bedroom door. Derek pulled me in shutting the door behind.

Once we where sat down comfortably on his bed he asked "So what happened?"

"Promise not to freak out to much." he nodded.

"Well they said that me Drake and Michel are connected, and it's a very rare connection, they say now that we have found each other we can't live without knowing that they are safe and well not in a relationship way like a very strong sibling bond. They say that I will be able to feel everything they feel. Derek I know its already started because I can feel what they are feeling."

Derek was about to talk but I cut him off putting my hand over his mouth "I'm not done." I glared at him. I took my hand back and continued.

"Then Breeze spoke to me alone and asked me if I really love you" I felt tears prick in my eyes "I siad I would take a bullet for you and that I could never leave you. She then told me that in my past lives I had made both Drake and Michel fall in love with me and I always broke one of their hearts by taking the other. She said it has been happening since the start of time, she thinks our souls are cursed but I love you Derek, not them, you and I don't think she believes me."

"I believe you Chloe." he started running his hands my hair making me shiver with pleasure.

Cody's POV 

As I walked into my room I could see myself and Alana in then when I first told her she was my mate. I smiled to myself. Alana she was so beautiful she was mine and I was hers forever.

Tori's POV 

I laid on my bed wondering what would have happened if I hadn't walked in on Derek and Chloe, would they have gone all the way, to be honest I think they would have.

Me and Alana have a bet of £10 if they go all the way in the next 2 weeks she wins but I think it will at least be a month, wolf boy wouldn't go all the way with Chloe well not yet anyway. I would so win this bet.

My mind started to wonder to the guy I had seen when we where introduce to everyone Ethan Carter he was so cute I think I might have a tiny crush on him, not that I would tell him though. I heard a quick knock on the door.

"come in" I shouted. It was Alana, me and Alana had become really close in the short span of time I new her, she treated me like family - it was nice to have after having to deal with the bitch I have to call my mum.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Will you come with me to see Cody? I don't want to go on my own and look like a total loner walking threw the house, I know I'm his mate but I still have my pride." I laughed.

"I'll come with you." we soon where in the werewolf pare to the house as we neared the boys bedrooms we could hear squealing and giggling coming from one of the rooms.

"Get off Derek" I herd Chloe shout, half way threw a giggle.

"Shall we barge in on them?" Alana asked.

"I wouldn't if I where you" I spun around to be greeted by Cody he was at least 6"5 easily probably taller.

"Why not?" she asked Cody curious now.

"I'm not sure all their clothes are on. I've been sitting in my room innocently and then all I can hear are them to because of my hearing."

"Then why didn't you come out?" I asked it was a no brainier surly.

"I'm standing my ground, I'm not being driven out of my room." Cody said with a humph.

"He has too much pride for his own good" Alana said giggling.

"And like you don't?" He retorted.

"I want to know whether I've won the bet or not." Alana said giggling.

"I'm going back to my room, I refuse to be a part of this." Cody retreated to his room, he was such a guy.

"Ok three, two one" me and Alana opened the door to see Chloe laying on Derek's bed topless (she had a bra on though) pinning Derek down. I looked at Derek and he had no top on either revelling a very nice six pack

"Say sorry!" Chloe said dissolving into giggles.

"Make me" Derek retorted, I don't think they have realised we where hear. Then they started kissing, my poor virgin eyes. We quickly ran out of the room shutting the door behind us quietly.

Me and Alana started to laugh so hard tears where in my eyes "Oh my god that will be good bribery" we said at the same time.

"Girls why are you in the werewolf's dorm?" we turned to be met by aunt Lauren oh shit we better not tell let her walk in on Derek and Chloe.

"We came to see Cody, he's my mate you see Lauren and I missed him and Tori came with me so they could get to know each other. What about you?" Alana asked putting her hands on her hips making her look cocky and confidant.

"I just came to let Derek and Cody, know dinner is being served. Can you let Cody know and I'll tell Derek." Lauren said.

"It's Ok Lauren we can get Derek, I think he's near changing you see and in a bad mood, so we'll sort it out." I said quickly.

"Its fine I'll get him." Lauren Tried to step round us be we blocked her.

"What's going on girls?" Laurens face was serious, calculating. "Chloe's with Derek isn't she?"

We remained silent. She pushed threw us and practically tore the door off. We quickly followed her.

We where shocked Chloe and Derek where sitting on the edge of the bed holding hands talking. All their clothes where on! They must have herd us and got dressed while we distracted Lauren.

"Errr dinners been served I hope you two where behaving." Lauren was now embarrassed about barging in like that. Chloe looked at aunt Lauren looking completely innocent if only she had been her 5 minuets ago.

"Of coarse we didn't do anything aunt Lauren we have just been talking about the meeting." Her eyes looked so innocent even a priest would have believed her, bloody hell even god would have believed her.

Aunt Lauren nodded and went to Cody's room.

"You owe us one" I said winking at them. Chloe's cheeks went pink.

"I think we need to get a lock on the door" Derek said, smiling at Chloe.


	24. The Game

**Authors note: Just got back off holiday in Wales, hears the next chapter I hope you like it. Thank you for all the review's **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers Kelley Armstrong does sadly.**

**~Danniella888 xxx**

Chloe's POV 

We all sat at the very long dinner table, people having their own conversations. Derek was on my left and Drake was on my right. Michel was opposite me. River was sitting at the head of the table cleared their throat and stood up everyone went silent. I guess River was the head of the house, the boss so to speak.

"I have a few announcements to make, Drake, Michel and Chloe do you mind the rest of the house knowing?"

"No" we all said in unison.

"Well then" River continued "Drake, Michel and Chloe's souls are connected, they have been since the dawn of time. We think they have a curse of them so we are going to try and see if we can break it so their souls can roam freely instead of them having to know the other is ok and well. Now onto something a lot less serious tonight were going to have a game of capture the flag. Cody its your turn to choose the teams." Cody grinned and stood up.

"Ok on my team I'll have Chloe, Isabella, Dru, Michel, Drake, River, Tori, Kayla and Caroline. We are so going to win this."

"So not fair man, you got Michel on your team he counts for at least 50 men. Also Chloe but she can't control her powers anyway so not much of a threat." Adam said. well then wait till they see what I can do with the dead. Humph.

Once everyone finished their meals the other team left the room, the witches sound proofed the rooms so no team tactics could be heard.

"Ok right" Cody began "who doesn't know the rules?" I quickly raised my hand as did Tori. God I feel like I'm back at school, well school for the seriously messed up kids.

River quickly piped up stopping Cody from speaking.

"Basically both teams get a flag of different colours and that team hides it, where they think it is fit to hide it and the other team had to get the flag and bring it back to their side. Its divided by a river that splits forest in two. You are allowed to use your powers, but you are not allowed to kill anyone knock the unconscious fine. But not kill."

"Anyway we have 45 minuets left to discuss tactics." Cody shouted River down. They both clearly like to be the leader of things.

"Their getting Derek to defend the flag I can hear it in their thoughts." Caroline said grinning at Cody "Exactly my thoughts Cody."

"Chloe" Cody began "Your going to get the flag, Derek's your mate and he loves you, therefore we can use that against him. We will dress you so you look completely lost and terrified so you are not seen as a threat to the others so they will leave you alone. That way Derek's instincts will kick in to protect you that's when you grab it and run."

"Slight problem with that." I said "He can run faster than me, his walking pace is my run."

"That's where I come in. all you have to do is get the flag and I'll get it off you and run with it. Caroline and River Can you be our first line defence and fight them off. Michel can we have you raise the dead and have them ready to fight with Caroline and River." Cody said. Then all nodded. " Dru Can you bring up a serious lighting storm surrounding the flag, Drake I want you to defend our flag. Isabella, Tori and Kayla I want you two to try and get threw the lines and back me and Chloe up."

"Isabella your going to have a lot of the weapon's, showing and none showing. River, Tori and Carline can you co and get the clothes we need? Caroline protect their thoughts from the witches." they quickly got up and left the room.

Once they came back we quickly all got changed most of them where wearing black leather. Tori was wearing heals, she said she was more comfortable on them personally I think she is on a death wish.

I was wearing jeans and a long white top with a clock and angels on it in black, and the shoes I had come hear in.

"Ready to go?" Cody shouted.

"Yes" everyone shouted back as we made our way out to the forest. If I'm honest I was petrified but existed at the same time. As the scents of the woods filled my senses I closed my eyes, pictures going threw my brain of how this could play out. Dru and Tori went to find a suitable place to hide the flag while everyone else got back into place.

"You all know the rules." River called out "Ready, set go" then everyone was charging to the river..

"Go Chloe" whispered Cody in my ear to low for Derek to hear. I quickly started to walk forward, when I came to the river. I sighed jumping into the river and started to cross. The river was freezing I was shaking by the time I was the other side. I quickly scrambled out and glanced around to get my surroundings. I could see the lightening storm where Dru and Drake where. Tori and Isabella where locked in battle with Kit and Breeze I glanced behind me to see aunt Lauren trying to get threw Carline. I started to walk threw people fighting, everyone was locked in battle apart from Alana. I slowly started to creep forward pretending I was invisible to everyone. Then I caught Alana's eye and she threw herself at me knocking me to the floor, pinning me on the ground.

I started to fake cry using all of my acting skill while visualising dead creatures coming to life. The tears seemed to work she loosened her grip and I opened my eyes smiling my visualisation worked dead animals where behind her, lots of them.

"Why are you smiling short ass" she taunted me.

"Pull Alana off me. Knock her out and take her back to the house. Then come back to the woods and find me" I commanded, they did as I said they pulled her off me she struggled but it didn't work. A bear with its eyes hanging out of its head threw a rock at her and knocked her out before she understood what was happening. I quickly got up off the floor and started heading out of the way of the fighting, looking for the flag.

I had been wandering for what seemed like hours, I could hear war cry's further in the distance. I herd crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs behind me as my dead army joined me. I was starting to feel guilty, but I would worry about that later.

"Chloe? Oh god please don't make me fight you." I looked up from the ground to see Derek guarding the flag, theirs was red.

"Derek" I made my eyes fill with fake tears, god my acting classes are defiantly paying off big time. "Derek I'm scared, please can I have a hug I need to feel safe again. I accidentally raised them." I motioned toward my dead army. He quickly walked forward pulling me into his arms.

"Its ok, its fine calm down and we can send them back." he rubbed soothing circles on my back. _It working _I thought _one of you get the flag _I commanded the dead_. _I soon felt a fox pick it up. _Take it to the other side of the river _I commanded them _give it to nobody all of you go now. Run!_

"Chloe their moving."

"Its ok I sent them back. Can I stay with you? I'm scared." I pulled him into a kiss distraction him from seeing the leave, once I felt they where out of sight I pulled back breathing heavy.

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you Derek." I said smiling. Suddenly I saw his expression change he spun around to see the flag was gone.

"Shit someone must have gotten it while we where urm.. Distracted" Derek said while his gauze wandered to the forest trees around us.

"I'm sure the others with get it back." I put my hand on his cheek pulling him down to my level and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I've got to go and help." he said. He started to turn away.

"Wait" I called trying to by my army some time. "Which way is the river I'm going back to my side and help win."

"no your not" Derek called, Derek Grabbed me and lifted me up. Great I've distracted him. He sat me by a tree.

"I don't want you getting hurt. Stay hear." I glanced up at him. And started to shiver from the cold. He smiled at me and wrapped his jacket round me.

"I'll stay."

"Good." he quickly ran off in the opposite direction, god I'm good at distracting him. I grinned like a fool. God I hope my small army can get their. I got up and started to head the way I came. I picked up the pace smiling to myself.

"Chloe" Cody called.

"Sorry we left you back their, where is the flag?" I grinned, lowering my voice.

"I raised a army when Alana attacked me, and knocked her out sorry about that by the way. And I found Derek and well…. Distracted him and got myyy arrrmmmmyyyyy off the dead tooo ttt ake the flag back to the river. I'm not sure where they are now though."

"I'll get you back later for knocking Alana out, right now we need to get to the river." Cody quickly picked me.

"Don't scream." he said and started to run. I put my hands over my mouth to stop my screams as Cody ran. Within 5 minuets we where at the river hidden by the trees so the other wouldn't spot us.

Cody placed me down on me feet. "A little warning next time." I glared at him. He just grinned at me.

"Their" I quickly sprinted further into the woods catching up with my army. At the front was a fox, he had a huge bit of his flesh gouged out from his neck, he looked like he had died recently.

"Can I have the flag please?" The fox dropped the flag in front of me.

"Chloe, Crystal Is coming go quickly." I nodded and started to run for the river. I heard a bolt of lighting come down from behind assuming that was Crystal I started to run. Then I had a idea. Nobody new what I could do on the opposite team apart from Derek, Kit, Simon and my Aunt, most of them would assume its Michel. I smiled to myself.

"Surround me, act as a shield" I commanded my army. I gagged as I realised I was surrounded by dead animal parts. I started to walk toward the river. From the small gap I could see out of, everyone seemed to be preoccupied in their own little battles. I tried to stay hidden in the trees for as long as possible.

"When I say go I'm going to run at full speed towards the river. I want you to shield me until I get to that point. Then try to stop anyone coming after me until I say stop ok."

I didn't get a response but I assumed they understood.

"Go" I whispered surrounded by the dead I ran as fast as I could coming to the edge of the river I jumped launching my body as far as I could.

As soon as the water hit me, it felt like my whole body was freezing to death. I started to swim across, I saw Caroline near the edge I had to call her for help I was struggling to get across it was so cold. I knew it was a risk but one worth taking.

"Caroline help me." she spun around looking at me seeing I had the flag and dived in after me. She quickly swam to me.

"I got the flag" I whispered to her. Caroline pulled me with all her strength to the edge and pushed me up onto land.

"Shout that you have got the flag and that the game is over." I smiled at her.

"I've got the flag the game is over" I shouted. Quickly everyone turned to look at me in shock.


	25. Black

**A very short next chapter apologies for that. ~ Danniella888**

Chloe's POV 

We where all back in the living room, everyone was pretty shocked that I had got the flag saying I looked to innocent for my own good. I was starting to feel bad about using the dead animals but Michel said that its fine and I should stop worrying about it so much.

I was sitting by myself at the back of the room as I watched Cody teasing Derek about how I had gotten the flag.

"You are so whipped by her Derek" Cody taunted.

"Shut up" Derek growled back causing the whole room to laugh, Alana had stormed off to her room when she woke up and remembered what happened. Adam and Nick where currently with my aunt having stitches put on their arms and legs.

Derek walked spun around and faced me smiling and walked over to join me on the sofa. He pulled me off the sofa and lifted me in the air, and spun me around before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around is neck pulling his lips to mine. He kissed me softly before putting me fully back on the floor letting me sit back on the sofa.

"In my defence Cody she's a bloody good actor." Derek said. Cody just grinned at him.

I sighed, smiling at Derek and Cody. I think it was nice for him to know another werewolf, made him feel less alone. My whole body started to feel all tingly and itchy I stood up rubbing my arms, but it wouldn't go away . Then pain started to creep up my arm. I let out a small whimper. Suddenly I felt claustrophobic, I couldn't stay in this room anymore I had to get outside. I screamed as the pain travelled further up my arm and started crawling down my back. I panicked and ran, I felt beads of sweat all over my body as my vision started to blur I threw the doors open and started to run threw the endless halls. I could hear people behind me, but my mind couldn't focus on that the pain it was so bad, I felt like I was burning, being staved of oxygen. I felt like I was it hell literally.

"Violet, you can't escape you made a deal with the devil." who where they speaking to their was nobody hear called Violet hear.

"Derek!" I screamed the pain intensified, the flames where getting hotter, suddenly I was overtaken by blackness.


	26. Deal with the Devil

**Over 50 reviews thank you guys so much ;) I know the last chapter was a bit short sorry about that. Love you guys. **

**~Danniella888 xxx**

Chloe's POV 

"Chloe" I could hear someone calling my name as the fogginess in my brain started to clear my brain wasn't functioning enough to open my eyes so I settled with "mmmm." slowly started coming back out of dream land. I blinked several times before opening my eyes fully. As I glanced around I realised I hadn't gone to sleep in my new room, I was in a bed, a hospital bed. I glanced to the left of me to see a boy slumped in his chair, it was Derek. Derek my werewolf boyfriend. I slowly started to push myself into a sitting position on the bed. As I sat up a bolt of pain shot threw my body, making me scream out in the agony of it. Derek shot up blinking a few times as I lay on the bed breathing heavily, beads of sweat starting to cover my face. Then I remembered everything, how I got hear. The voice that was talking to someone called Violet.

"Derek." my body was slightly raised in a arch shape to try and stop the pain, god it hurt so much.

"Chloe, oh my god I was so worried." he placed he warm hand on my cheek and kissed me gently on my forehead.

A new shot of pain shot threw my body causing me to jolt out of bed. "Derek it hurts so much" I cried the tears flowing down my cheeks. Then I realised by me screaming every time this hellish pain caused threw my body, I was hurting Derek making him feel even more useless. When the next bolt of pain went threw my body I gritted my teeth stopping myself from screaming my head off.

"What happened when you ran out, why are you like this? What's going on Chloe?" Derek asked.

"Well I was fine for the most part of the evening, then my arms started to feel all tingly and itchy so I stood up rubbing my arms. Then my arms started to hurt and I was feeling claustrophobic in the room, I had to get outside." I closed my eyes remembering it was playing out in my head like a movie.

"my vision started to blur and I started to sweat, I felt like I was burning, being starved of oxygen then I herd a voice, it said 'Violet you can't escape me you made a deal with the devil.' then I screamed and woke up hear" I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain hit me.

Then Derek started to cry, I mean really cry! "Derek what's wrong?" I asked.

"Your in pain I can see it your trying to cover it up but I can see it." my skin felt like it was burning, but I was adjusting to it learning how to ignore it better every minuet.

Then a ear splitting cry came from the hallway. Followed by Cody walking in with Drake in his arms.

"Drake said he felt like he was burning, that he was in so much pain then he just passed out." oh no Drake could feel what I'm feeling, his soul must be recognising our connection. Unfortunately Derek seemed to realise this to.

"Cody" Derek practically shouted. " Drake can feel what Chloe feels its to do with the soul thing. Can you go and get Breeze back down hear." Cody, to my surprise, followed Derek's orders and went to go and get Breeze.

I could feel my vision getting spotty again.

"Derek, I, I, I love you" I mumbled "Don't leave me it hurts. So bad" dam my mouth is betraying me by telling him it hurts. I screamed again as another jolt went threw my body causing me to shutter.

"Baby tell me what I can do." he practically begged.

"Stay with me don't leave. Please Derek I'm scared."

"I won't leave you Chloe, I love you." he took me hand kissing it, that seemed to help ease the pain. Then Breeze came in.

Derek took her to one side I assume he was telling her what I said happened last time I was awake.

"Chloe" Breeze's seemed to bounce round the room. "I'm going to re-read your soul, but in greater depth but you have got to let me in I won't harm you I promise."

"Will it stop the pain?"

"Maybe, but it might help us stop it." she said oh god the fire on my skin was getting warmer. And I heard a cry come from Drake in the opposite bed to me. If I say yes it might stop the pain for Drake after all, I didn't want to hurt him as well.

"Yes I give you permission to enter my body so you can read my soul." I said in a whisper.

She smiled and started to set out candles in a circle around me lighting them one by one before sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Derek when I go to look into Chloe's soul my body will fall forward, making me look dead. You are not to come in the circle, weather your trying to help or not because if you or anyone else does I could end up hurting Chloe or Killing her. Do you understand?" Derek nodded. Then Breeze started.

"let me in, to see all your memories unfold, past and present, the future and today, show me all your secrets. now I command you to show me!" and with that the burning intensified and I passed out.

Breeze POV

Chloe let me in strait away as I felt my body slump onto the bed. I new it would kill Derek not to help but honestly he couldn't really do anything.

Right _focus _told myself _right we are looking for a Violet_. As I went threw her memories I felt her love for Derek, it shone brighter than anything in her souls memory. Unfortunately I had to look threw all her memories, which meant whatever her and Derek had be doing in their privet time I would know about. Then I saw her and Derek, in his room in this house Chloe had her top off ad so did Derek. Lovely I wasn't going to be able to look at her as the innocent little girl everyone thought she was. Great! I had to watch her and Derek have make out scenes for a while before we started to go to previous lives. Marcella, Lily, Sam, Katie the names where endless, I had to watch threw everything her deaths, her pains her losses and I felt them all, I felt the tears go down my human form but couldn't do anything to stop it so I ignored the feeling on my cheeks. I could feel we where coming to the end. Finally! As I came to he first past life, her name was Violet, this is where all the trouble is stemming from. I watch as Violet grew up she lived in Italy in 1201 she had long raven coloured hair and eyes black as the night. She had a natural tan and she was about 5''6. She was truly gorgeous I had never seen a human look so beautiful. She looked like a goddess. Unnatural in her beauty.

"Mother" I herd her call.

"Yes Violet?" her mother replied.

"I love two men, yet I can not pick which I want, what do I do?"

"Well sweetie you decide which one likes you for who you really are, you know I'm not one of those mothers who would marry you into a rich family for the sake of money, I want you to be happy." tears fell down Violets cheeks.

"I think I know who I'm going to pick" Violet smiled and kissed her mothers cheek.

" I'll be back soon" Violet called while running off into the mountains.

What on earth was she doing? I watch as Violet glanced around nervously until she came to a cave. She ran inside calling the name of Lucifer. She came to a handsome man who's hair was jet black and his eyes where unnaturally red.

"You have thought about my offer to you Violet?"

"Yes I have, you promise to let me fall in love Dean and Ralph in separate life times. So I can have them both. Yes?" Lucifer nodded his approval "and all you want in return is for me to have a child by you? " Lucifer nodded again.

"But what if in one of my next life I am one of those creatures you speak of?"

"Then your soul will be free to love whomever, and our deal will be broken but I won't let you get off so easily."

Violet seemed to calculate before she spoke.

"I accept on one condition when I get to the lifetime when the year is 2011 then you will collect you part of the deal. And you don't let me become one of those things you speak of."

Lucifer seemed to think for a long time before answering "Then we have a deal my dear Violet I will bind your three souls together until that year and that is when I collect my payment. I also won't allow you to become part of the supernatural world. You have made a deal with the devil, and I always collect" Lucifer grinned.

Oh shit Chloe is really in a load of shit, but that doesn't explain why she is in pain I need to get back to my own body. Immediately.


	27. Diriel

Breeze's POV 

I shot up instantly as my soul reconnected with my body. I was feeling drained, all I wanted to do was sleep but I couldn't I had to get everyone into a meeting and try to figure out what to do. I glanced around at the small room we keep encase anyone needs medical attention. Drake was laying on his bed panting covered in sweat, then I glanced sown at Chloe her body was still if it wasn't for he chest moving up and down ever so slightly I would have said she was dead. I slowly got off the bed, blowing out the candles surrounding me and Chloe while singing a song in Latin.

When I blew out the final candle Derek spoke.

"Is she ok?" I heard Derek Demand.

"No. she isn't" there was no point in hiding the truth from him, he would just get more upset if I treated him like a child. "she made a deal with the devil in a past life. When her name was Violet." His face said it all he was scared for Chloe's life, for their future. He pulled his chair closer to Chloe and took her hair his eyes filling with tears.

"We need to hold a meeting with everyone while Chloe and Drake aren't in any pain, and we can figure out what to do next. Derek can you go and tell everyone to get in hear now. We can't delay this needs to be sorted as quick as possible."

"No I can't I promised I wouldn't leave her, she was so scared Breeze, I can't leave her and I won't." I realised right then that Derek's love for Chloe was just as deep as Chloe's was for him. I envied them for that I wish I could love someone in that way, I wish someone could love me like that back. Shaking my head trying to get rid of those thoughts out of my head.

"Ok I'll go can you keep a eye on Drake as well please?"

"Yeah, but you do realise Michel is hear as well right?" he grunted at me. How rude! Well I guess I can let him off considering the current state that his mate is in.

"Errrmmm no, where is he?" I said cleverly, note the sarcasm I used when I thought cleverly. Derek Pointed to a bed across the room where Michel laid, his eyes beautiful, unusual eyes open.

"Michel?" I got up and walked over to him placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Are you in pain or has it stopped while Chloe sleeps?"

"No, it feels like I'm being burned from the inside out, and being stabbed continuously in the back. I don't know how Chloe has been putting up with it since yesterday, I only started feeling it a hour ago and I'm wishing for death to take me every second." he whispered while gritting his teeth from the pain, fresh beads of sweat popping out on his forehead. Oh god not Michel, he was like a son to me. He was the first person I taught when I came hear. I had a sudden flash back at the memory of us meeting.

_As I entered the room their was a teenager sitting on a chair he had shoulder length jet black hair, his shoulders hunched glaring at the floor, he looked like he really didn't want to be hear. As I entered he didn't look up. I walked over to him and pulled a chair up to face him. "You must be Michel" I said smiling. All he did was grunt at me. _

"_So, I'm going to try and help you gain control of your powers." he looked up at me I remember being completely stunned when I saw his eyes and how usual they where. "how many Necromancers do you know that can raise dead animals without even battering a eyelid?" his question sought me off guard before I answered. _

"_None, I don't think its possible." he chuckled, at my confused expression on my face. He stood up in his seat and started walking out of the room. _

"_Where do you think your going Michel." I asked. _

"_Outside, you clearly can't help me." I felt like someone had just punched me. Dazed and confused I followed him._

"_What do you mean I can't help you. Of coarse I can. I'm part Necromancer." _

"_Actually no you can't considering you think its imposable for people to raise the dead without the use of materials and such." he continued walking so I grabbed his arm forcing him to stop and listen. _

"_I have no idea what you are on about Michel, show me what you mean. Maybe then I can understand and help" he didn't say anything for what seemed a long time then he sighed. _

"_Follow me." he grunted. I followed him until we came to the woods outside the house where she saw a dead squirrel. I looked at him questionably but said nothing. He lent down looking at it for a second before it stood up! Literally stood up._

"_You just, but, imposable! How did you do that?" all he did was shrug like it was no big deal! "Blame my messed up genes, I hate being a Necromancer anyway." _

- end of flashback -

"Ok Derek I'll go and get the others." I turned to face Michel, he hated it when he had to rely on other people to help him. It was one thing he was truly scared of. He never trusted people but right now I needed him to trust me and hold on. He let out a small whimper a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Please. Kill me end the pain." Michel begged me.

"No, I can't lose you Michel your like a son to me. Chloe and Drake need you. I promise we'll find a cure for this. We have to. Promise me you will hold on Michel."

"I promise." he whispered to me. A tear slid down my cheek as I kissed him on the top of his head.

Derek's POV 

I watched as Breeze left the room, she really did care for Michel like a son. From what I can gather from everyone else around the house the only person Michel really trusts is Breeze. She was like a motherly figure to him I guess. I looked down at Chloe as he Chest raised slightly, her breathing was erratic.

"Hold on Chloe." I whispered into the air. I herd a knock at the door followed by aunt Lauren walking in, she pulled up a chair placing it next to me and took Chloe's other hand.

"you no, when I first found out you two where dating I though you would end up hurting her."

"I would never hurt Chloe, she means the world to me." aunt Lauren smiled at me.

"I know that now Derek, after seeing you sit hear not leaving her side I realised how lucky she is to have you. Honestly I couldn't have picked a better person for Chloe if I tried. You make Chloe happy. If you really do make her happy then I am fine with that." wow I was shocked. Where had that come from, Chloe's aunt hated me from the from the moment she saw me! She smiled at me and kissed Chloe's hand.

"I need to go and find some more chair for when the others get hear, keep a eye on her for me." and with that Aunt Lauren got up and walked off.

I sat their for a while watching Chloe sleep I hurt me to see her in this much pain but I couldn't do anything to stop it, and that was killing me. Chloe endured so much for me, how could I help her? Then I remembered the time in the woods when she sat their humming Daydream believer. So I sat their humming Daydream believer.

Eventually everyone was in the room, it was completely silent in the room apart from the occasional screech coming from a chair. I could tell Chloe had woken up because of how she was breathing.

"Right" Breeze begin, everyone sat up in their chair. "We have a problem as you can see." she motioned to Chloe, Drake and Michel. "Basically, all three of them are in trouble because Chloe made a deal with the Devil in a previous life that included Drake and Michel. This is why their souls are bound together. Now the devil want's to collect and I think that this explains the pain they are in because the only way all three of them have been able to explain it is hell." she paused for a second gathering her thoughts.

"What was the deal?" Adam asked. Breeze seemed to calculate for a second before answering.

"The deal was that Chloe could fall in love with both Michel and Drake in separate lifetimes so she could love both of them. In return she would a child by the devil himself in this lifetime. But hears the catch, she wasn't suppose to become a supernatural if not the deal was broken, in the devils words he said 'Then your soul will be free to love whomever, and our deal will be broken but I won't let you get off so easily' so this explains the pain but doesn't explain how to stop it."

Everyone looked shocked and not knowing what to say.

"We could do one big spell and draw the devil out from wherever and make him stop." Alana said.

"No." Chloe shouted. "I've got a better idea, we lour him out." Chloe Cut off her sentence with a scream of pain which made everyone cringe. "We use the demon who made a deal with me but never fulfilled her deal with me. Her name was Diriel. She owes me and is very powerful demon."

"That might just work but we are going to need a lot of power to draw her out considering we can't use Chloe for obvious reasons."

"I know a spell for that but you need a lot of power. Plus it's a blood spell." Kit said. Everyone gasped, well everyone who new what he was on about anyway.

"Ok I'll need 5 witches or Sharman's I need a Necromancer to draw some symbols on the floor where we are going to perform the spell, and some of the herbs they use to call on demons or the passed as a alternative. I'll need the blood of those involved, plus the blood from a werewolf and two half demons."

River stood up and everyone went quite "I'll do the symbols on the floor for you, but where are we going to perform this?"

"We could have it in the living room" Nick said while River nodded.

"Yes that's a good idea. But we need four willing witches or Sharman's to help assuming Kit will willingly do it." Kit nodded. "Of coarse I will Chloe is like a daughter to me. We have been threw to much together for me not to help, that would be a crime in itself for me to refuse."

"Ok four more. Tori, Simon, Alana and Nick are you willing to help?" River asked. Tori was the first to react "I will, of coarse I'm going to help Chloe out I owe her that after she saved my ass big time when us four where on the run."

Simon stood up and walked over to his sister "I will as well."

"So will I" Alana said.

"As will I" Nick said barely above a whisper.

"Ok then Derek or Cody we are going to need some of your blood"

"I will." I said quickly.

"We will need about 2 pints are you sure?" Kit asked.

"Yes" I growled at him "She's my mate and if I can do something to help her I will."

Kayla stood up and spoke quietly "You can have my blood also, you said you needed the blood of a half demon, that's what I am. My brother is involved in this so before you ask me if I am I sure. Yes I am bloody sure! He's the only family I've got left there is no way I'm leaving him now!" by the time she was finished she was shouting pretty loud, I couldn't blame her considering her brothers currently in this much pain.

"Ok then all I need is one more half demon."

"I'll do it" Caroline spoke, in barely a whisper, I could tell she was scared.


	28. Cody and Isabella

**Hears the next Chapter I hope you like it. It also makes things a lot clearer for anyone who was confused. **

**~Danniella888 **

Kit's POV 

As everyone left the room Chloe seemed to fall a sleep again.

"Kit. Can I ask a question." I turned to see Breeze. I looked around but everyone else had left the room apart Derek who sat on a chair next to Chloe's bed, and Kayla who was sitting on a chair next to Drake crying silently.

"Sure."

"Ok right, call me stupid and all but why will using Diriel lour the devil out I don't get how it works. I also don't get why we need all that blood for the spell."

"Well to start of you said question." that made Breeze laugh "stop being so picky and answer my questions."

I sighed "Well when Diriel is forced to come to us, she will realise she owes Chloe for not finishing their deal, therefore by demon law she has to offer Chloe one thing of Chloe's choice. That's when Chloe will ask her to change her souls past so she will never meet the devil in her previous lives of any to come, but to make sure she stays the same in this life. Then Diriel has to agree to that and then changes it for her. Then it's changed and all three souls are free. When the devil realises this he will be drawn by the powerful mix of bloods we will have boiling, their for he will go into the circle. The thing is it will be a trick."

Cody's POV 

I got sent down to move things in and out of the living room along with Crystal and Isabella. While Dru, Ethan and Breeze went to collect the herbs and oils that where needed for the spell. While Adam went with Lauren to take the blood from those that it was needed from.

I felt completely useless as I took down the blood red curtains, I knew that Alana was helping, but I also new from what I hear earlier from Kit, that they where all putting their lives at risk, I couldn't live without Alana- I don't know how Derek copes with his mate being in that much pain that would have destroyed me to the point to which I couldn't function until I knew she was ok.

I glanced down at Isabella while she struggled trying to move the chair, I hopped down from the ladder and walked over to her.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked

"I'm fine I can do it myself." she snapped back. I rolled my eyes and started climbing the ladder chuckling to myself Isabella was always the type to want to do it herself.

"your to stubborn for your own good Issy" Crystal said.

"Yeah well I can do it myself, I've always been better off by myself anyway its less painful if you don't get attached."

"is that why you went scarlet when I asked you if you liked Simon."

"Shut up, call me Issy again and I'll stab you with my knife in your sleep." Isabella said. Oh my god Isabella actually like someone! I though she would never get a crush on someone she was always kept herself to herself, even when we where on the run together. It used to be just me and Isabella for a long time, we escaped the Edison group when Isabella was 8 years old and I was 11. We where on the run together until I was 15 - god that brought back some memories.

Me as Isabella had always been close when we being held captive by the Edison group, I remembered. She was always like the little sister I never had. When we where younger when she was 5 and I was 8 she would come and cry to me and I would listen. We where that close.

One night they wanted me to take more medication but I refused, and I went back to

my room. Isabella went past the nurses office and herd them say they where going to kill me so we ran. We had been on the run for nearly 4 years when River found us and took us in. At first I wouldn't let Isabella out of my sight, but slowly I came to trust the people hear, and now me and Isabella wasn't as close anymore, but I don't understand what happened between our closeness. We just drifted apart.

"Oh did I just hit a raw spot?" Crystal taunted Isabella. God sometime Crystal could be such a bitch.

"Shut up Crystal" I found myself saying "leave Isabella alone its up to her who she likes and doesn't like. So just back off and stop being stupid. Everyone is under enough stress at the minuet. Without you taunting Isabella."

"I can fight my own corner Cody. Why do you care about me so much anyway we have hardly spoke in what three years now." She turned and started to try and move the chair, when it didn't budge she started kicking and punching it.

I walked over to Isabella and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her away from the chair before she ripped it to shreds literary! she was usually a calm person but when she was angry, you better run for you life! She had the temper of a lion.

"Get of me Cody" she screamed. I glanced at Crystal as if to say are you happy now?

"I'll err leave you to alone for a bit" with that Crystal got up and walked out of the room without a second glance behind her.

"Isabella, listen to me"

"Put me down and I might" she screamed back I cringed at the sound.

"Fine but promise me you tell me what's wrong first?"

"What do you care you haven't cared about me since we arrived hear."

"Is" she cringed as I used the nickname I used to call her. "I care about you I always have since we where little, you have always been like a little sister to me. I don't know why over the last few years we have just drifted apart, we just have. But I still love you like my little sister. I miss that we used to always talk, the care free way we could sit in silence and not say anything and just be happy in each others company." I realised my grip on her and placed her on the floor, her eyes where glassy like they where full of tears she wouldn't let out.

"Cody" she wrapped her arms around my waist and I hugged her back. "I missed you all these years. I was scared that I would lose you when I first came hear that they would try to kill you. Yet you trusted them." she shock her head "Promise me if anything happens hear, like what happened at the other place. Me you and Alana will run away from hear. Far away." I smiled at her knowing that was the problem. She was scared I would leave her behind if anything happened. She had been bottling it up for years and its finally come out.

"I promise, now what was Crystal on about with you and Simon?" she went completely scarlet and stepped away from me turning her head in the opposite direction to try and stop me seeing her facial expressions.

"Its … nothing honestly." the smile on my face grew wider.

"You like him I can tell theirs no point in denying it Isabella."

"Well maybe I do just a bit." she sighed and went back to try and move the chair. I started to walk over towards her.

"I can do it myself." she growled at me. I chuckled and decided to leave her to it.


	29. AN:

Authors note:

Dear readers,

I'm struggling to find any inspiration for my story at the moment, and with the bad reviews I have been getting, they don't seem to be helping much, I have tried with my grammar and such, to all those who have commented about it. I know what you are thinking - why am I getting so upset over a few bad reviews? Well I do take things to heart, and it would be a lot easier if those with bad reviews could actually sign in so they can put their pen name so I can reply to them. I'm sorry to all those who where expecting a new chapter soon but I just can't seem to find any inspiration(I am open to any ideas from you guys). Once again very sorry.

~Danniella888


	30. Spell

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews you gave me the inspiration and the drive to continue this story. **

**~Danniella888**

Kits POV 

God I was so nervous about casting this spell. It was a dangerous spell, people could die. On top of all that we also had to call on the four corners earth, air, fire and water to make the circle safe so nothing could mentally harm up during the spell. That's why we don't use blood magic very often but blood magic is the only way we can lour demon's out of hell. It also very draining.

I finished putting the last of the tea light candles down where my beautiful wife River had drawn symbols on the floor. I just stood their for a second just staring at the room. The blood red curtains that hung their before where completely gone, their where no chairs or sofas just a huge circles made out of candles and underneath them where symbols. As it started to get dark, the moonlight filtered in through the windows filling the room so their was no need for lights to be on.

"Kit" a hand came down on my shoulder causing me to jump out of my skin and spin around.

"Kit" she laughed. It was River. "You need to calm down, and stop stressing so much." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll try. I'm just worried about Derek. I can't imagine what it is like for him. Seeing a loved one in so much pain is agony for us, but for werewolf's its intensified so much more. Seeing you mate it pain for a werewolf is like a living hell." River kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm sure everything will be ok, only time will tell. Is everything ready?"

"Nearly, Kayla?" I called she looked up from her chair, worry plastered all over her face.

"As soon as the last person comes into the circle I want you to light the fire in the middle and the tea light candles not the four church candles they will light on their own."

"Sure. Who else could light well over 200 hundred candles in just under a minuet?"

"None that I'm aware of unless someone is hiding something" River said smiling. God she was so beautiful.

"I'm going to go and get the shamans and witches." River said quickly before exiting the room.

Chloe's POV 

It was half a hour until they would cast the spell, but every minuet felt like hours the pain running threw me was getting more intense by the second. If I could I would die right now I would, it would end this god dam awful pain I have been enduring for nearly two days now. I had to hold onto the last strand that was keeping me from taking my life, giving into the blackness that tugged at my mind - Derek. I had to hold on to him, I couldn't bare to loose him, and I couldn't hurt him by giving in to the darkness, that's why I endured this pain. I had to fight. I had stopped screaming hours ago- after all what good did it do. My aunt had tried everything even morphine but it didn't stop the pain just caused hallucinations.

I reopened my eyes to look at Derek, my body was aching and even something as small as that felt like I was running a marathon.

"Derek" I whispered I was afraid that if I raised my voice any higher it would cause more endless pain.

"Yes"

"I love you…. If, if I die tonight please remember that." I new the chances of this working where slim, Kit had told me earlier on that I could die. Death would be easier option than the pain that I am in.

"Chloe your not going to die, hold on baby just 20 more minuets till midnight then they will start. Hold on. Please you have to because I love you." those three words I love you gave me hope gave me a new desire to hold on, it was my hope.

"I'll …. Try" it was getting harder to breath, every breath I took caused a pain to run threw me yet I held on.

Derek started to hum Daydream believer again and I tried to focus on that for I while.

"Derek we need to take her down now" I herd a voice say I couldn't tell you who it was because honestly the only one I had been able to identify for hours had been Derek's.

"Ok we'll be down as quick as possible Tori." Tori, that must have been Tori speaking to Derek just then.

"Babe I got to carry you down stairs, it might hurt when I pick you up, I'll try not to hurt you. I promise." Derek slowly put his arms underneath my body and picked my up. Being this close to him again felt like a gift to me. It took away the pain for a fraction of a second.

Derek lightly kissed me on my lips before he started waking downstairs.

"Derek we need you to place Chloe next to the fire on the centre." I slowly opened my eyes the living room we had first arrived in had been transformed. Their where no longer any curtains letting all the moonlight shine into the room. All the sofas and chairs had been taken out, anybody would have though it was a different room. Their was a circle of tea light candles in the middle of the room and every quarter of the way round it their was a big pillar candle. On the inside if the bigger circle their was a circle of runes and then another circle of herbs. In the middle their was a cauldron on top of a fire. Drake was already hear laying on the floor as was Michel and I was about to join them.

"Chloe I'm about to put you on the floor" he kissed me on my forehead "I love you" He said.

"I love you to" I said as he placed me on the cool marble floor.

"Chloe, Michel and Drake welcome to the circle" a voice boomed from somewhere, a voice I didn't recognize. All of a sudden the light around me shifted, it got hotter causing me to sweat more. Then I realised I was right next to a fire.

Breeze's POV 

I decided to go and watch at the last minuet as I entered the room I heard Kit say "Chloe, Michel and Drake welcome to the circle. While you are inside this circle and it has been cast your mind and soul will be protected from any pain or harm." I decided to hover around the door encase it became to unbearable to watch. Kit motioned to Tori to begin.

"I Victoria Enright represent the north, I ask for you help air, blow gale force winds to force the demon Diriel to face us now, in body in mind. She owes a dept to Chloe Saunders, and now its time for it to be paid back. Air be with us now and bring the demon Diriel with your gracious, powerful winds." with that the yellow candle behind her burst into a flame.

"I Alana Jane Rayner represent the south, I ask for your help fire, burn a path to us which will force the demon Diriel to us. She owes a dept to Chloe Saunders, and now it is the time it shall be repaid. Blazing flame, crackling fire bring the demon Diriel to us. With your burning desire." the same as before the candle behind her burst into flames.

"I Simon Bae, represent the west. I ask for your help water, I ask that you form a river which forces the demon Diriel to us because she owes a debt to Chloe Saunders. Rushing stream, vast dark ocean I ask you bring Diriel to us."

"I Nicolas Smith, represent the North. I ask for you help Earth. I ask that you forge a path which Diriel must follow, because she owes a debt to Chloe Saunders. Cave of darkness, Standing stone I ask that you bring Diriel to us."

Then all four of them turned to face Kit.

"As above, so below,

As with so without ,

I ask to make this circle complete

All of us woven as one

To make this circle complete." their was a bolt of lighting crackle outside sending the room into a eerie silence. Then Kit pulled out a bucket from the other side of the cauldron. He started to poor the liquid into the cauldron. I wonder what it is? Then I realised it was blood. The stench of it started to filter around making the spectators gag but me being half vampire and all. It didn't really bother me.

"Diriel show yourself to us. I command you." their was a moment of silence then the flames under the cauldron started to get bigger and Kit stepped back so he was right at the edge of the circle. Then a young girl with pasty white skin, blood red eyes and red hair that went down to her waist. It must be Diriel in her true form because I heard Chloe gasped.

"Why do you call me hear supernatural's?" Diriel's voice echoed round the room.

"You made a deal with me, and you failed to complete it." Chloe's voice came out in a whisper.

"Yes I did Chloe, I am very sorry about that to. So I will give you one thing that you need instead child."

"I, I, I have a problem in a past life I made a deal with the devil, I was to have his children in this lifetime in return I would have Michel and Drake as my lovers in separate lifetimes forever unless I became a supernatural then I would be free to love whomever but not without consequence. You see I have been in this hellish pain for over two days now, the only reason I'm able to talk right now is because I am in a protective circle."

"So you want me to stop the pain?" Diriel asked.

"No I want you to change my souls past, so I never met the devil in that life or any other previous or to come, but I have to be the same person tomorrow as I am today."

Diriel seemed to calculate for a second "Very well, then my debt is finally paid off, I do have to thank you Chloe for freeing me. Pass me you hand, this will hurt a lot I'm not going to lie to you." Chloe nodded and handed Diriel her hand.

A second later Chloe screamed, so loud I had to cover my ears. It was minuets before Chloe stopped screaming, Diriel slowly realised her hand and Chloe fell unconscious to the floor.

**I hope you like please review :D xxx**


	31. Aunt Lauren walks in

**Hears the next chapter I hope you like it. I wont be updating next week because I'm on holiday with a friend and don't think we can get any internet. **

**Please R&R. **

**~Danniella888**

Chloe's POV 

Everything around me was black, _am I dead?_ no I couldn't be dead surly not Diriel was changing my souls past. _I must have passed out _I realised quickly.

"Chloe?" a soft voice came from behind, it sounded like my mum. No surly it couldn't be she was dead. Then the realisation hit me I must be dead if I can hear my mothers voice.

Tears fell down my face, I'd left Derek. I couldn't touch him anymore, feel his lips on mine, the weight of his body on mine.

"No" I called into the darkness "No I can't be dead."

Then a figure appeared in front of me, she had long strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes that matched mine. It was my mother. I ran up to her and hugged her as the tear flowed down my face.

"Chloe, your not dead, your soul is being changed as I speak. God Chloe I'm so sorry I left you. I miss you every minuet of every day please forgive me. Chloe I love you" her grip tightened around my waist as I looked into my mothers eyes, her eyes matching mine. Our eyes.

"It wasn't your fault you where trying to stop me having the same fate as your brother. Your where trying to protect me."

"What I did was unforgivable. Instead of just letting you have normal Necromancer powers I take you to those awful people and your gift gets enhanced." she shakes her head as her tears fall.

"Mum I forgive you. You where only trying to do the right thing." she nodded.

"So are you going to tell me about your boyfriend, Derek while your hear waiting for your soul to be changed by Diriel." my cheeks went a deep shade of red, I would have blended in with a tomato. My mother laughed.

"Your farther used to do that when we first met. Do you really love him Chloe?" she smiled taking my hand.

"Yes I do mum. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Then tell Derek, I said to behave around my beautiful little girl. Yes I have been watching the two of you very carefully I know what you two have been up to. " I think my cheeks managed to go a deeper shade of red, than they where before.

"I, I, I err" my mother smiled again.

"Nothing I didn't do with your farther when we first met."

"Ewwww mum that's just wrong, I don't want that image in my head Mum." she smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Chloe, you know Diane Enright?" I nodded "Yes I know her, I was the one to kill her after all."

"Chloe you shouldn't feel guilty about that, it was the right thing to do. Anyway she has found a necromancer that is on their side and told them everything about you and your previous location, your going to have to be careful from now on they know what to look for exactly and where you were last." I nodded.

"I will be careful mum." she nodded. "Its time for you to go Chloe, your body is calling your soul back, send everyone their my love. I love you Chloe you might not see me but just remember I am their watching over you. Goodbye my beautiful daughter." I felt as if everything around me was fading away.

"will I ever see you again?"

"You will some day my daughter." she smiled, and then I was back in my body.

I slowly opened my eyes Kit was hovering around Diriel who gauzing at me worry was clear on her face.

"Chloe are you all right?" Kit asked.

"I, I, I was with my mother." tears sprang in my eyes I tried to wipe the away with my sleeve but the tears kept falling, quicker and quicker.

"How does the work?" Kit turned to Diriel. "Kit child I had to kill Chloe for a short amount of time to I could change he souls past for her."

"You did what?" Derek shouted making the room go silent.

"I did for her what she requested. Your mate is safe and well now calm down child." Derek growled but said nothing. I pushed myself into a sitting position sitting their for a few minuets clutching my necklace.

"I love you mum" I whispered into the air.

"Kit my muuummmm sends you alllll herrrr love." I whispered.

Kit nodded "Likewise." was all he said.

"Chloe, child I have to go now. Good luck with the rest of your life. Thank you." then she stepped back into the fire and within a matter of seconds she was gone.

"Kit can we please hurry up now, I'm bored." Tori complained. I had to admit I wanted him to hurry up so I could be in Derek's arms again. I missed him so much. Hang on where were Drake and Michel they where in the circle weren't they? I looked around for a second before seeing them sitting up talking to Simon like nothing ever happened.

"Drake, Michel arrree you okkk?"

"I'm fine Chloe." Michel said before turning away.

"I'm ok Chloe but are you? " Drake said.

"Why are you worried about me? Its my fault you where in that pain. You should hate me right now, both of you should. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm so sorry." fresh tears where in my eyes by the time I had finished.

"Chloe, honestly maybe it was your fault but you didn't know you would end up in pain like that. Yeah I admit it was horrible but times have changed Chloe I forgive you I'm sure Michel does in his own way. Plus we can't feel what each others feeling anymore so don't worry about it." Michel nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Kit can you please let me out the circle I want to see Derek." Kit smiled and nodded saying something an a foreign language. "Chloe you can step out now as can Michel and Drake." we all nodded and carefully stepped over the candles before running into Derek's arms. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately on the lips, while spinning me around in a circle.

"Don't ever do that to me again Chloe Saunders."

"I won't if I can help it Derek Souza. I love you."

"I love you to Chloe."

I turned to face the circle Kit was starting to close

"From the north I thank you" he stated but the fire in the middle went up in uncontrollable flames taking the cauldron with it. Then a familiar voice spoke.

"Chloe. I will get you!" Derek pushed me behind him growling "Kit keep going" Kayla shouted.

"Earth for joining us today. As you depart take the devil- Lucifer with you away from Chloe Saunders where he can no longer harm her or any of her loved ones." the candle behind Nick went out.

"From the west I thank you water for joining us today. As you depart can you take Lucifer with you away from Chloe Saunders where he can no longer harm her, or her loved ones." The candle wend out behind Simon, and Lucifer started to scream.

"Keep going Kit" River shouted when Kit paused.

"From the south I thank you fire for joining us today. As you depart I as that you take Lucifer far away from Chloe Saunders where he can no longer harm her." Lucifer's screams intensified and some of the flames he had created when he appeared had died down.

"From the north I thank you air for joining us today. As you depart I ask that you take Lucifer far away from Chloe Saunders where he can no longer harm her or any of her loved ones."

"I will get you back Violet Elisabeth Smith I promise." and with that the fire disappeared and all the candles went out. A crack of thunder came from outside before the sky cleared to reveal the early morning sun. I looked at the clock it was 6am. Wow how time fly's.

"Derek I'm tired." I whispered to him, he nodded.

"Kit, me and Chloe are going to bed."

"Not together!" Aunt Lauren shouted. Making me go bright red. "No! I was just going to take her to her room before I went to my own room." he shouted pinching the bridge of his nose to try and calm down.

I sighed "Night everyone." I said before me and Derek started to walk down the halls.

As we came to my room he opened the door for me and let me walk in. I walked in and sat on my bed.

"Are you not coming in?"

"Don't think I'm allowed according to your aunt."

"You said we were not going to sleep together, you didn't say anything about staying a while." I grinned at him as he stepped into my room closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed bending down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled him closer until he was laying on top of me on my bed, we rolled over and I was on top of him. Derek started to deepened the kiss causing me to moan in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threading my fingers in his hair. Wanting him to be closer to me. He slid his hand up the back of my top pulling me towards him. I moved one of my to the bottom of his top pulling on it. He smiled knowing what I wanted he rolled me off him gently before taking off his top. I smiled and jumped off the bed and closed the curtains that hung on the top of my bed so if anyone walked in they would leave us alone.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him again, he let me run my fingers over his body letting me explore as he trailed kisses down my neck and arms.

His hands went to the bottom of my top a silent asking for me to take my top off I nodded and he pulled my top off. He pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing my stomach. His touch was like feathers caressing my body. He trailed kisses up to the top of my breast where my bra wasn't covering and started sucking the skin lightly. "Derek" I moaned in pleasure. He continued trailing kisses until he reached my ear. "Yes" he whispered, his voice making me shiver in delight. "I love you" I whispered back.

"I love you to."

Then the curtains on the bed where being pulled back to reveal aunt Lauren and Kit staring at us unsure what to do. Derek Quickly shot up like a bullet from a gun, and sat in front of me so nobody would see me in my black lace bra. I quickly grabbed my t-shirt and put it on in record time.

"Derek, Chloe!" aunt Lauren shouted causing most of the house come up into my room, I blushed a deep red and glanced over to Derek who pulled me onto his lap and kissed me on my forehead.

**So what do you think? Will aunt Lauren completely lose it? Why was Kit with her? Please review :D **

**~Danniella888**


	32. Hot chocolate

Chloe's POV 

"What? You don't need to shout and wake everyone else in the house up!" wow did I just say that I looked to the floor embarrassed in the way I had spoke to my aunt. River walked threw the door and everyone parted so she could get through. She eyed us quickly before saying "Everyone out apart from you two" pointing at us. Everyone started to make their way out apart from Aunt Lauren and Kit.

River quickly nodded at them, telling them they could stay. Just before Simon and Tori walked out the room they both shouted good luck before closing the door. I closed my eyes and letting out my breath that I didn't realise I had been holding.

"You" aunt Lauren shouted pointing at Derek. "Have completely changed Chloe into a whore! She barley knows you and your using her to get into her pants!" River covered her mouth cutting her off. I was stunned my own aunt thought I was a whore! I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, for some strange reason I wanted to be with Michel, I felt that he would understand for some reason I wanted to be with him.

"Well if that's really what you think of me "auntie" Lauren" I sneered her name "I'm not listening to her shit, fuck you Lauren." I said and ran out slamming the door behind me. Their was a crowd outside the door of people. My tears blurring their faces, so I ran Michel's room. I knocked on his door hoping he wasn't one of the spectators. It was completely silent in the house for a whole second before I herd his bed creek and him come to the door.

"Chloe?" he didn't say anymore before he pulled me into his room shutting the door behind him, as noise of chatter picked up outside the door.

"I,I,I" I dissolved into tears he pinched the bridge of his nose and started breathing deeply until his body relaxed. This reminded me of when I first met Derek when he used to get all frustrated.

"Chloe, its seven in the morning? What do you want?" he seemed to examine me before speaking he pulled me to his bed and sat me down, he then left the room. Five minuets later he came back with a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Anybody asks you I made this for me. Understand?" I nodded wiping away my tears from my eyes and smiled.

"Now what's going on. I know you think I'm pissed at you for all this shit. But I can forgive that."

"Thank you Michel. I don't deserve your forgiveness after the pain I caused you not just in this life but in the previous ones to. I'm sorry." I took the spoon from the side of the saucer and started to eat the whipped cream and marshmallows. I was beginning to feel a lot more calmer.

"So" Michel begin to shift uncomfortable "want to tell me what's bothering you and why the hell you came to me crying?" I sighed really I had no idea why I has gone to Michel.

"Meeee and D,D, Derek where in my roooom annnd kind offff " he put his index finger my lips silencing me.

"You can leave out what you and Derek where doing, I already got a rough idea" I went bright red before continuing.

"basically mmmyyy aunttt caught us annddd called meeee a whoreee" I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks "Then I told her fuck you annnd I feeeellll kind off bad."

"Your anything but a whore Chloe honestly you have got to be the least whore-ish girl in the whole house your that much of a saint. As for you shouting at her fuck you, I say good for you. You shouldn't feel guilty. But why did you come to me?" I was silent for a few minuets, thinking about my reply. _what can I say? I just felt like you would understand. That's clever, Derek would be able to hear us, what is he thinking right now?_

"I,I,I don't know Michel" I said honestly "I had to get away from it all and I new you wouldn't be one of the guys trying to listen in."

"How did you know that?" he taunted me.

"Because" I placed my hand on his face and looked into his eyes. He tried to avert his eyes but I wouldn't let him "Your different Michel. Your not interested in other peoples lives. You could have left me standing their like a fool outside your door. But you didn't you a good man Michel." I smiled at him.

Michel's POV 

"you didn't you a good man Michel." only I wasn't if she new my past she would run away from me, even fear me. Nobody hear new my past. Breeze had tried to get me to tell her but I wouldn't. Yet Chloe stood hear and I felt like I wanted to tell her that she would understand. I closed my eyes. My eyes I could never understand their peculiar colour. Purple.

"Chloe. I'm not a good man. Never forget that." she couldn't I could end up hurting her. I so messed up.

"Michel. If you where a bad person you wouldn't have let me into your room."

"No. I am bad. I think you need to get back to your mate." she nodded.

"Thank you, you didn't have to help me but you did. You can trust me you know Michel, after all we all have a dark past's their to haunt us, sometimes it helps to talk." I glanced up to look her blood shot eyes and nodded a thank you. Before she left. I'm sure this will cause some talk amongst the house, after all it isn't every day I get a crying chick at my door is it?

Chloe's POV 

As I closed the door behind me I felt myself fill with come confidence than I've ever felt before. I looked up to still see the crowd hovering around my door. I glanced up to meet Tori's eyes. "Are they still in their?"

"Yeah." I nodded my thanks before walking into my room.

"Chloe" aunt Lauren shrieked.

"Lauren, please be quite and let me speak." River said.

"Chloe, will you apologise to you aunt for what you said a moment ago?"

"No" I replied keeping my expression blank I walked over to Derek and took his hand "I will not apologise because she called me a whore. She had no right to call me that because I was kissing my boyfriend." I was surprised when I realised that I hadn't stuttered, mentally I was doing a happy dance.

"Lauren she is quite right. But that behaviour isn't expectable when Lauren had already told you to go strait to bed Derek." who made River the house police anyway?

"actually she said I wasn't to sleep with Chloe we where just saying good night and all." Derek had gone slightly pink. He looked so adorable when he blushed.

Aunt Laurens face went bright red with anger.

"Lauren calm down" Kit said "their just teenagers and I know my son when I say he wouldn't do anything stupid, honestly your kicking up a fuss over nothing." she sighed.

"I know I'm just over protective I guess. Chloe I'm sorry for what I said. Do you forgive me" I smiled and nodded.

"do you forgive me?" I asked she nodded and hugged me.

"Come on were all tired I think we all need to get to bed" River said before leaving. Derek Kissed me lightly on the lips before leaving. After that Kit and my aunt left shutting the door behind them.

I got into bed a wave of tiredness hit me, then a though struck me why was aunt Lauren and Kit together when they barged into my room?


	33. Michel

**Authors note: I hope you have like it so far. OMG over 90 reviews I love you guys thank you sooo much ;) **

**~Danniella888**

Chloe's POV 

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes and blinked several times before my vision was back to normal. I turned to face the clock on the desk it was 2.30 am! I must have slept most of the day. I slowly got out of bed and started making my way to the kitchen, I was hungry. As I opened the door I could hear talking downstairs. My curiosity got the better of me. _Who would be awake at this time of morning anyway? _

"What if she finds out?" it was my aunt.

"She won't don't worry, she will never know. Well until we tell her" it was Kit. Kit and my aunt, oh god it sounded like Kit was going to have a affair with his wife poor River. I slowly creped down the stairs. My feet betrayed me and I tripped making a huge bang. Kit came running in, closely followed by my aunt. Once I regained my footing I stood up. I looked at my aunt who had just paled slightly.

"What where you to talking about?" I found myself asking.

"Nothing for you to worry about Chloe. We where planning to take everyone out somewhere for the day. We where going to surprise you all, but please don't tell the others." Kit said. But when I looked into his eyes I could tell he was lying.

"Whatever, I'm hungry."

"You should be considering you've been sleeping for the past 2 days." aunt Lauren said.

Then I herd someone rushing down the stairs I turned around to be facing Derek. I looked at him he was slick with sweat, and he kept itching his arms and torso. Then I realised he was about to change. I nodded and we ran out the house and into the woods. As soon as we where deep into the woods Derek tried to quickly stripped off all his clothes but didn't get his top or boxers off before his body threw him on his hands and knees. Within two minuets he was vomiting on the floor his t shirt was in shreds. I continued to rub his back and tell him everything would be ok, that I loved him.

His back shot it with a deafening crack, he vomited again and his body shuttered making him fall flat on the ground.

"Chloe" he rasped "I love you."

"I love you to baby you'll be ok" I said while rubbing his back. Soon fur started to sprout all over his body. I continued to tell him comforting words until a beautiful black wolf was standing in front of me with bright green eyes.

I smiled at him, he looked so beautiful his fur shining in the bits of moonlight that was getting through the trees. He rubbed his head on my leg and licked my hand causing me to laugh.

"You can go for a run if you want." he smiled at me with a wolf-y grin and sped off, every so often I would see a black blur wiz past. About half a hour later Derek came back and laid down on the floor by my feet. I quickly got off the tree where I was sitting and joined him. He nudged me telling me I should go back to the house that he was ok, but I shock my head and started running my hands threw his fur. Derek let out a sigh of happiness and fell asleep almost instantly.

I sat there watching him sleep for hours while the sun raised in the sky. I sat their for a while just humming day dream believer a song my mother used to hum to me before I went to bed.

Eventually Derek started to stir and opened his eyes. I smiled at him.

Within ten minuets Derek had changed back to his normal self. I hugged him and ran my fingers down his chest unable to stop myself. He chucked.

"we should get back we have out hear for hours." I looked down at myself my pj's where covered in dirt and my hair was a mess.

"Ok" I smiled and he quickly put on his trousers and shoes. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist as we made it back inside the house. We tried to get up the stair without anyone noticing but we had no such luck. We ran into Alana who squalled when she saw us and shouted for Tori to come downstairs. Me and Derek just stood their trying to get past her. Tori came running downstairs when she saw us she sighed "fine Alana you win the bet."

"What bet?" I asked.

Alana sighed "we bet over when you would lose your virginity to Derek." I went bright red I looked at Derek who had also gone a deep red.

"Alana, I hate to burst your bubble but Derek was changing and I went with him" Derek nodded.

"Dam it" she shouted and ran upstairs. I laughed and hugged Derek.

"Come on" I pulled on his arm, and we ran upstairs.

"I'm going to get a shower" I kissed him on the cheek and went into the necromancer side of the house and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and stripped off my clothes. I quickly turned the shower on and waited for the shower to run hot. Once the water had gone hot I stepped in. I shivered from the intense heat but quickly became used to it and my muscles became used to it and begin to relax. I quickly picked up a bottle of shampoo and rubbed it threw my hair thoroughly before washing it out, I did the same with the conditioner and used some body wash and quickly stepped out of the shower. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and ran over to my room. Once I closed the door I noticed two things, one their was a lock on my door and two their was a note hanging off it.

Dear Chloe,

I felt after the adults walking in on you and Derek you needed a lock on your door.

Love Michel x

Bless him. He was a nice guy I wish he could see it himself. I quickly locked the door and made sure the curtains on the window where closed so I wasn't giving anybody a show. I pulled out my strawberry body butter and quickly rubbing it into my skin and put moisturiser on my face and dried my hair with the hair drier before I got dressed. I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue top with long sleeves and quickly brushed out my hair.

I decided I would write Michel a note back.

Dear Michel,

Thank you for the lock and for the hot chocolate, you are a good guy whether you believe it or not, you are.

Love Chloe x

I quickly went to Michel's door and posted the not underneath it. My tummy grumbled reminding me I hadn't had anything to eat for days I quickly ran downstairs and went in the kitchen, I could smell cooking. As I went in I could see Breeze and Caroline cooking.

"Dinner will be ready in a minuet. Could you go and get everyone else please?" I nodded and ran up the stairs banging on all the doors shouting about dinner within ten minuets I was sat with a huge roast diner in front of me. Everyone else started eating and I picked up my knife and folk and started eating my food down at the same speed as Derek and Cody.

"Chloe is their something your not telling us" Drake teased and I stuck my tongue out "I haven't eaten in days give me some credit." that made the whole table laugh.

I sat their waiting for the others to finish so we could be dismissed, I looked at the clock. It was 8.30 pm I had missed lesson today.

"Oh my god. Breeze I'm so sorrryyyy I dddidn't mean tooo miss lesson today." She laughed.

"Lessons are cancelled for the rest of the week did nobody tell you?" oh!

"No ii welll uuurrrrmmmmm" she laughed, and shock her head.

"Everyone you can leave the dinner table if you want." I got up and went to leave, to my surprise only Michel got up and left with me. Why was everyone still sitting their? I shock my head, their probably waiting for seconds. _All of them? _I pushed the questioning out of my head _they would have their reasons I'm sure. _

I was planning to go to my room as soon as I went to my door Michel tapped me on the shoulder "Chloe I'm not the good guy." he went to turn and leave but I followed him into his room. "Prove to me that your not them."

"I don't want to scare you."

"I don't scare easily."

"Chloe."

"You can tell me, I promise I wont tell anyone not even Derek."

"I don't know where to start." he admitted.

"From the beginning." I whispered.

"Ok… well I was put into one of these group homes just like you where. But mine was in England. To be precise it was in Norfolk." he paused for a second "Chloe, no I won't tell you. Stop making me want to tell you!" he shouted. He looked so frustrated. Like he was auguring with himself inwardly.

"Michel, keep going. I promise I wont be scared." I whispered. I scooted up closer to him and placed my hand on his and rubbed circles on it in a comforting way.

"Michel, would it help if I told you my past?"

"I guess." he mumbled

"Tori's mother had just been killed, she was part of the Edison group." I whispered "all six of us had fort the Edison group off and killed all of them apart from one. His name was Dr. Davidoff, he wanted me, Derek and Tori. My aunt had to stay because she was one of them before she joined our side. He was said to Kit to take Simon and run. He refused and Cabal where coming."

Michel's POV 

Chloe's eyes seemed to go glassy for a second before she shook she head and continued "so I done the only thing I could think of, I shoved Tori's mum's soul back in her body and commanded her to shoot him." I couldn't imagine it Chloe the sweet innocent blond killing someone. I just couldn't see it. She was even more powerful than me.

"You did the right thing Chloe."

"That's not all, a few days before we came hear Tori's mum came to pay me a visit and told me that she killed my mother." wow I didn't know what to say. Someone who looked so innocent, killed someone. She had so much power.

"Are you scared of me?" she whispered.

"No. I think your powerful. Yet you look so innocent." she smiled "I've trusted you with my past, you should tell me yours." what was it about this girl that made you want to spill all your sins to? I think it must be her baby blue eyes, they make her look so innocent and young.

I cleared my throat "Well I'll give you the basic outline, I had herd them say that they wanted to terminate me I got angry really angry. By accident raised everything in the forest that was surrounding us and killed everyone that was on site. That includes all the innocent people inside it." I felt tears in my eyes at the memory and Chloe brushed them away.

"Michel, look at me" I raised my head but I avoided her eyes. She placed her tiny hands on my face forcing me to look at her.

"Michel I'm not scared of you, you where scared and didn't understand your powers fully. You need to stop feeling guilty about it."

"I'll…. Try"

"You're a good man Michel. Never forget that." she whispered and left the room leaving me with my thoughts.

Tori's POV 

We all sat at the table once Michel and Chloe had left, everyone was discussing plans about whatever, I was to busy thinking about Michel. I know when we first came hear I liked Ethan but he just wasn't my type. Michel seemed more secretive, like he had a story to tell. His eyes are so different. I think I'll have to work to Tori charm on him because hell I wanted him so bad. Maybe I could speak to Chloe about it later. I didn't really trust anyone else fully, hell Chloe has put he neck on the line for me more than once.


	34. Dress

**Next chapter I hope you like it please R&R **

Chloe's POV 

I had just got out of the shower and quickly rushed back to my room, I quickly put on some moisturiser and body butter and got changed. I quickly glanced at the clock on my desk it was 2 pm. I sighed, I had managed to sleep in again until one and missed breakfast not that I was hungry right now. Another boring day, then their was a note come though underneath my door. I smiled it must be from Michel. I quickly opened it and read.

Dear Chloe,

Meet me downstairs in the living room at 6 pm, don't be late. Were something formal.

From Breeze.

It must be for lessons probably, teaching us to fight in party outfits or whatever, I sighed and threw the note on my desk. Next minuet their was a knock on the door, I quickly undone the lock and opened the door. Tori stood their.

She walked strait in I quickly shut the door behind her. She quickly ran over and locked the door.

"Chloe, I have a problem. I kind of maybe like someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Well. Promise you won't tell anybody first, I know you will tell Derek but nobody else understand." I nodded.

"ok well I kind of like Michel." I squealed.

"No way! Oh my god! You should so go for it Tori." they would be so cute together, it might also help him with his past as well to know that somebody loved him.

"What if he doesn't like me and he turns me down though?"

"Trust me he won't. Just don't try and force him to tell you about his past, in fact nothing about it." I was trying to help but I think I just made her curious.

"Why?"

"I was speaking to him about it last night trust me I have no idea how I talked it out of him. He made me promise not to tell anybody though so you going to have to get him to tell you." she grinned "I like a man with secrets. Oh what's that?" she pointed to the note that came under my door about 5 minuets ago she ran over and picked it up and read it. She grinned evilly "I'm doing your hair, makeup and clothes whether you like it or not, I'll be back in ten." Tori quickly ran out of the room, ten minuets later she came back with several clothes, a bagful of makeup and hair products. I grounded and she laughed, and pulled out the make up.

"Tori"

"Yeah"

"Do you think there is something going on with Kit and my aunt?"

"No. why?"

"Because I herd them downstairs at two in the morning I herd Kit say 'She won't don't worry, she will never know. Well until we tell her' it sounds a bit odd to me and that early in the morning"

"I don't know Chloe, but that does sound a bit odd."

Three and a half hours later Tori had finished torturing me.

"Ok you can look in the mirror now." she said grinning, she pulled the blanket off my mirror and left me to look at my reflection. I was wearing a boob tube skin coloured dress that went down to the floor and high heels, she had pinned my hair back with a clip and curled it. I looked in the mirror and the girl staring back looked almost foreign to me. I smiled at Tori "thank you" I whispered I looked beautiful (AN**: Chloe dress on my profile with a link)**.

Tori's phone went off she quickly pulled it out of her pocket, glancing at the text.

"Chloe I got to go, Alana needs my help. Bye" she said waving at me and left the room.

I decided to sit down and read for a hour wile I let the time pass I quickly went over to the books on my desk and pulled out pride and prejudice by Jane Austin and settled down to read.

I quickly glanced at my clock it was 5.55 pm. Oh god I only had 5 minuets to get downstairs. I quickly folded the corner of my page and threw my book on the bed, and practically ran downstairs. I came to the living room it was dark I walked in quietly, as I entered the room I was expecting a surprise attack, I could see the outlines of foreign shapes that shouldn't be their.

"Happy birthday Chloe" I jumped nearly a foot in the air then the light went on and I saw everyone standing around the room. Oh my god it was my birthday today I almost forgot I was 16. Oh my god I was 16! As I looked around the room I saw everyone had dressed up as well the I saw Derek he was In a suit, I smiled my eyes filling with happy tears "Oh my god thank you so much" then Derek walked over and pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately "I would say you look beautiful but that would be a understatement" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and kissed him on his for head, Kit and Lauren wasn't going out in secret they where planning me a birthday party, I had completely forgotten it was my birthday! I was going to feel bad about suspecting that Kit was cheating for a while. Me and Derek quickly broke away and he pointed to somebody about 3 meters away from me.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

**So what do you think? I know its short sorry next chapter will be up soon please review. Love you guys xx **

**~Danniella888**


	35. Truth or Dare

**Oh my god thank you guys so much over 100 reviews ;) I hope the next chapter is what you are hoping for. I had to replace the other chapter because for some reason the text wasn't line up properly sorry for that hopefully its sorted out now. I don't own anything just the plot idea sadly.**

Chloe's Dad's POV

Thank got my baby girl was safe I felt tears in my eyes, I don't know what I would do without her. Lauren had found her while she had gone around the city trying to see if she could find my baby, she took Chloe to the new place where she worked, she said that Chloe had settled right in and they where giving her a party for her sweet 16. Apparently she had a boyfriend now as well and had settled it really well, according to the Dr. Bae she was slowly getting better.

I smiled as she was pulled into the arms of her boyfriend, I guess she hadn't seen me yet. Derek her boyfriend had helped to get me hear for her party making at the arrangements and everything. She kissed him on the lips I couldn't help but feel defensive over my little girl. And she pulled away from him the room was silent and he pointed at me.

"Daddy?" she said. "Daddy? Daddy!" she ran strait over to me and I pulled her into a embrace. She started to cry and I wiped away her tears.

"I missed you so much." she whispered.

"I missed you to baby." Lauren started to walk over.

"She's making excellent progress hear, better that Lyle house." I smiled.

"That's good, will she be able to come home soon?"

"We are thinking a mouth maybe two we need to make sure all her drug prescriptions are working correctly, and that she is happy in herself."

"That's good." I nodded and gave Chloe one more squeeze before I let her go.

I head the DJ start to play the music apparently he was one of the other kids hear.

Chloe's POV 

Oh my god my dad's hear! I can't believe it, I would have to thank aunt Lauren for the cover up later. I couldn't believe it. I stood their as Adam and Nick started to play the music, apparently they are the DJ's for tonight. I turned to face my aunt "Thank you so much!" I gave her a huge hug and whispered to her "I like the cover up" when we pulled away she grinned and I grinned back at her.

The rest of the adults came over and hugged me before they turned to my father saying "Shall we leave the kids for a bit, don't worry the security hear is very high tech. if anything or anyone comes onto or off the grounds hear we will know about it." to my farther it meant if I tried to run away again but to the rest of us it meant if Cabal had found us and it was time to fight. My farther nodded gave me a quick hug telling me that he loved me and I was safe hear, and followed the rest of the adults out of the room.

"Happy birthday Chloe" Tori shouted on the microphone "Lets all play truth or dare" she grinned a few people cheered while other groaned the music was turned down a notch and everybody came into a circle in the middle of the room.

"If you are not comfortable doing the dare or speaking the truth you loose a item of clothing for the night" Crystal said making me groaned while I looked down I had a few bracelets and a necklace.

"Since its your birthday Chloe you go first truth or dare?" Tori asked .

"D,d, dare" Tori grinned evilly

"I dare you to sing Bring me to life by Evenescence on the karaoke."

"B,But Tori you know I don't like singing in front of people."

"Its ether that or you lose a peace of clothing for the night" I glanced down at myself, I didn't really want to lose any of it if I was honest I got up off the chair with Nick and Adam following me. I lightly gripped the microphone off the side and waited for the music to start. As the piano started to play I closed my eyes and let out my breath, feeling myself get lost in the music.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home. _

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Everyone started to cheer and clap I opened my eyes and looked right a Derek scared if I looked anywhere eyes I might run and hide, and Derek got up and Joined me, grabbing the other microphone off Adam.

_frozen inside without your touch (Chloe)_

_Without your love, darling (Chloe)_

_Only you are the life among the dead (Chloe)_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see (Chloe)_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me (Derek) _

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems (Chloe)_

_got to open my eyes to everything (Chloe)_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul (Derek)_

_Don't let me die here (Derek)_

_There must be something more (Chloe and Derek)_

_Bring me to life (Chloe and Derek) _

_Wake me up (Derek)_

_Wake me up inside (Chloe)_

_I can't wake up (Derek)_

_Wake me up inside (Chloe)_

_Save me (Derek)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark (Chloe)_

_Wake me up (Derek)_

_Bid my blood to run (Chloe)_

_I can't wake up (Derek)_

_Before I come undone (Chloe)_

_Save me (Derek)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become (Chloe)_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Chloe)_

_Bring me to life (Chloe) _

Everyone erupted into clapping and cheers I blushed bright red and Derek dropped his microphone and pulled me into a hug kissing me passionately, we broke apart quickly and went back to where you where sitting.

"Chloe you can really sing, so can you Derek" I herd Drake call.

"Stuff being a film director you could be the next big thing, that was so your song especially the bit about souls. Sis you can really pick the right songs for people." Simon said.

"I was right, hand over the money bro" Kayla shouted at Drake.

"What did you bet over?" I asked.

"Whether you could actually sing or not, I said you would be able to sing Drake said you wouldn't"

"Ok… anyway Tori truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, I'm not afraid" I could actually help her out hear, I mean really help her out I grinned at her.

"I dare you to kiss Michel full on the lips." she looked stunned for a moment, Michel looked like he was about to protest but Tori nodded and got up and kissed Michel at first I thought he would pull away quickly, but he didn't. He pulled Tori onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck and Michel had his hands lightly on her waist, I looked away to give them some privacy.

Tori's POV 

I loved Chloe at this moment in time, Michel made me feel. I mean really feel. He touch was as light as caressing feathers on my skin, his lips where safe and gentle. Me made me feel like I belonged making me want to be with him forever. We pulled apart both of us gasping for air. I went to get up but he stopped me and pulled me back on his lap "Tori, I think I might love you."

"Really?" I asked just in case he was joking I wouldn't want to get hurt.

"Yes" he whispered in a husky voice.

"I love you to" I smiled at him. I turned to face everyone smiling "me and Michel are together thank you so much Chloe" I got up and hugged her she smiled at me.

"Your welcome."

"Chloe, lets go for a walk" Derek said. Chloe nodded and took his hand and walked out of the living room.

Chloe's POV 

"Chloe, I know I haven't known you for very long little over a month, but I" he started and I put my hand on his cheek to calm him down he smiled and looked me into the eyes, I felt love swell inside of me.

"Chloe" he whispered pulling out a little velvet box and got down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

Cody's POV (I know I'm changing POV's a lot sorry it can't be helped)

"Oh my god" I said out loud, everyone turned away from Isabella and she looked at me thankfully.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Derek has asked Chloe to marry him!" and everyone started to squeal in delight completely forgetting about truth and dare. We were on Isabella before I heard that. She had chosen truth and been asked in she fancied Simon. I think I just saved her ass.

**So what do you think? Will Chloe say yes? Please let me know what you think.**

**~Danniella888**


	36. Yes? No?

Chloe's POV 

Oh my god, Derek has just asked me to marry him. Oh my god! I was freaking out I wanted to say yes but the words wouldn't form in my mouth I was so happy I started to cry.

"Chloe, baby. don't cry." Derek said and started closing the box.

"N,n, no d, d, d, don't close the box, yes Derek. Yes I'll marry you!" I took a moment for him to realise what I had said before he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. He picked me up off the floor and started to kiss me passionately. My fingers wrapped in his hair pulling him closer to me.

Tori's POV 

"Cody what did she say?" I asked for what seemed like the tenth time in a row.

"She hasn't answered her I think she's still in shock." can the girl just say yes already? I was so existed I was about to burst.

"She said yes" cheers when up in the room and everyone ran outside to see them and congratulate them. I herd Derek place her onto the floor as we all came outside.

I ran strait up to Chloe and hugged her "Congratulations" she giggled tears flowing down her face. "Thank you" she said before the rest of the girls in the house surrounded her.

"So you going to show us the ring?" Dru asked. She held out her hand. It was very simple yet very Chloe at the same time. It had a little flower on top of the ring, the petals where white diamond whereas the middle was red ruby. "It's beautiful" I said and hugged her again.

"So when are you going to tell the adults?" Isabella asked.

"We already know" Caroline said with all of the adults standing behind her, we all turned to face her and Chloe ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"Daddy, I'm engaged." her dad started to cry.

"Sweetie, are you sure." he asked.

"Yes, I love Derek with all of my heart. He is all I will ever want."

"I know you love him and I know he loves you back considering he asked me for my permission earlier in the week. He's a complete gentleman I was worried at first but when I saw how happy he made you, I couldn't say no to him."

"Thank you daddy." she hugged he and kissed him on the cheek.

Then a alarm sounded around the house the noise ringing in my ears.

"We are under attack, they will be hear in half a hour, that's hour long it takes to get from the road to our house. Everybody go and get changed into battle gear. Mr Saunders come with me." River said.

All of a sudden everybody was running to their bedrooms to change. How could a day of happiness suddenly rapidly change.

Chloe's POV 

We all stood united as one surrounding the house at different angles Derek said they would be in approximately 5 minuets after using his wolf-y senses. I stood with Simon and Tori on my left with Derek and Liz on my right. We where the first line defence because we hoped they didn't know about the others living hear. I had called Liz as soon as I herd the alarm, she was armed with several guns. Aunt Lauren had protested but eventually agreed to stay in the house, locked in the basement with my farther until this was all over. Or until we where dead. I couldn't die not hear, not after I had just got engaged.

"Three minuets" Derek whispered. I nodded that was my queue to start raising the dead. One by one I raised anything that was in one mile of the place.

"One minuet" Derek whispered, they where in site now about 100 yards away. I closed my eyes as I raised the last few. Liz started to make sure her guns were active.

Tori and Simon's fingers started to have purple sparks coming off of them, showing they where combining their powers to make a huge ball of power.

"Crap, we are so outnumbered. there is 100 on their side to our 21" Derek whispered the last part.

5 black limo's came to a stop on the drive, in the distance I could see men walking behind the limo's. The limo in the middle door opened and a young man stepped out of it. He had curly dark brown hair, he had a pair of sunglasses on and suit.

"Experiments. We ask for you co-operation, we will not harm any of you as long as you get in the cars now."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"As a group we go by Cabal, but me personally my name is Daniel Enright. You may have herd of me I am Diane Enright's adoptive child I'm also a necromancer. Hello Victoria" Tori swore under her breath.

"Yes I know your mother Diane. I possessed her body and killed Dr. Davidoff." I smiled sweetly at him.

"You must be Chloe Saunders. Yes we heard of that little show of yours, Guards sedate her." All at once the doors of all 5 limo's flew off and 10 people armed with guns and tranquilizer darts stepped out. Derek pushed me behind him and I said two words that should strike fear into Daniels heart.

"Get them, kill all of them apart from him" I shouted and pointed at Daniel Enright and my army started to charge out of the woods and started to attack the guards that have stepped out of the limo's. That was Crystal and Dru's queue.

Lightning came down from the sky and disintegrated the cars to nothing more than dust. We had the advantage, they where not expecting us to have more supernatural's on our side. Everything was still for a moment and then the windows on the house smashed and everybody else came out to join us. Tiny peaces of glass showered down on us, I moved away from Derek and moved next to Michel. Simon and Tori threw ball's of electric at the guards that where out to get me, it was clear Daniel wanted me dead more than any because I had shoved Diane's soul back into her body. He wanted revenge. All was silent as the last man who had come out of the limo was killed by my army.

"Bravo!" Daniel said clapping his hands "Chloe that was quite a show I have to admit. You have them all wrapped around your little finger don't you?" he asked. "Join me. I'm a necromancer. I could teach you things, things people could never teach you. You know your outnumbered. I have 90 others on there way. You don't have to die

Chloe. You can join me and not die with your friends hear." as to prove a point more men came in front of us. I looked to Caroline I hoped she was reading my mind at this point. She nodded.

_Caroline. I'm going to join him but I'll trick him and kill him. You understand. Once the leader is dead they will be left floundering. Make sure they let us go. As soon as we are out of hearing range tell Michel and get him to sent Liz after us with a gun, as soon as she finds us, I will get her to shot Daniel. If I die tell Derek I love him. _

I looked at Derek, I think he could tell what was going on but I wasn't sure.

"Hurry up with your decision Chloe, time is wasting" I quickly took Michel's hand and silently handed him my army that was now under his control.

"Derek I love you so much. Trust me with this decision I got a plan. I'm not switching sides I promise" I whispered so quietly that unless you where a werewolf you wouldn't be able to hear what I said. Hopefully Cody heard us as well.

"Daniel, I would love to join you." I ran my tongue over my bottom lip "Your right, I will die if I stay hear. Sorry Derek but I guess we won't get married after all. I want Daniel. Sorry." every word that came out of my mouth just then felt like my heart was breaking even if Derek new they weren't true. My mouth felt like it had sand in it from the words I had just spoke.

I walked over to Daniel gathering every slutty peace of information I had I gripped hold of his shirt and kissed him deeply before breaking way from him. I new this would hurt Derek but it had to be made believable, to everybody else.

I turned and looked at the stunned faces "lets get out of hear" I said gripping Daniel's arm and leading him off.

"Hold fire." I herd Caroline say "we have got enough problems with them, let the two of them go, we can get them later." they must have agreed because we hadn't had anybody attack us. We walked deeper into the forest until Daniel was happy we where far enough from the action.

"What made you change you mind?" Daniel asked. He couldn't have been more than 20 years old.

"You" I made my voice sound husky for emphasis I rubbed my breasts against his arm. That gesture alone made him shiver with pleasure. God 20 year old boys.

Liz's POV

I watched as Chloe walked away with Daniel. I was completely shocked but Caroline was right we had to get rid of that lot first. I decided to stick with Michel considering he was the only one who could see me.

The Witches and Sharman's started casting binding spells on Cabal while the rest started to kill them. I shot a few people before Caroline came over to Michel and gripped his shoulder, making him turn to face her. "Chloe has gone with Daniel to kill him, but she need your help she needs you to send Liz to shoot him while she keeps him preoccupied." Michel nodded.

"You got all that Liz?" I nodded.

"She also said wait until she tells you to shoot."

"Yeah I got it" Michel relayed the message on and I followed Chloe's glow to the woods.

Once I reached Chloe, what she was doing as a distraction was clearly working but it was disgusting to watch. Chloe was pinned up against the tree without her top on and undoing Daniel's belt on his trousers. Yuck! I was mentally scarred for life now.

She caught sight of me and seemed to smile gratefully to me while she motioned for me to come up behind him the gun mere inches from his bare back. She pulled him closer to him and started kissing him again. He started grinding his hips against hers making Chloe gasp for a second before she pushed him away and against the gun shouting "Shoot him" to me I 'pulled' the trigger and shot him in the chest. Chloe quickly grabbed her top off the floor and put it on doing up her trousers.

"Thanks for having my back Liz. Tell the others I'll join them in a minuet, as soon as I'm done with him. Can I keep one of your guns with me?" i nodded and handed me one of her guns I pointed it at Daniel. "Thanks" she said.

Chloe's POV

"You scared me back there Chloe" I smiled at her. "That was kind of the idea to make it believable."

"I better go and join the rest of them" and with that she disappeared. I turned my attention to Daniel.

"Were are you headquarters?" I said pointing the gun at his arm. He cringed "Not saying."

"Oh really" I was about to really regret what I did later but we where in the middle of a war and we needed information. I jumped on his hand and wrist causing it to break.

"its in Texas, but we have nobody their all our men are hear, were the last group left their aren't any more. Please don't kill me."

"How old are you Daniel?"

"18" he answered immediately "Get up off the floor." he tried to stand I helped him a bit until he was fully standing then stepped away as he clutched his bullet wound, with his good hand.

"Daniel walk in front of me back to my house, any funny business and I'll break your other hand." He nodded and started to slowly walk back the way we came. After about 10 minuets later we where in the middle of a bloody battlefield, what Daniel hadn't told me was that he had supernatural's on his side.

"Tell them to stop Daniel or I'll brake your other arm, and shoot you where Liz shot you last time."

"Stop!" he shouted. Everybody turned to face us. Everything was silent for a second. Derek came over and stood next to me. I was hoping I was buying our side enough time to heal, and regain some energy. I new it was risky putting target on my head but it had to be done.

"Drop your weapons or I'll get Derek to hit him where I shot him." I told them I had shot him so that it didn't blow Liz's cover.

"Drop them!" Daniel pleaded some of them followed his order while other didn't.

"Derek." he smiled, even covered in cuts and bruises he was still beautiful.

"This if for touching my mate like that, I herd it all" and Derek hit him where Liz had shot him. I felt a fresh wave of guilt hit me, I wish Derek hadn't listened in. I felt really bad.

Daniel coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry man." Daniel said.

"Simon" he understood what I meant he came and put a binding spell on Daniel. He then put another spell on him and made him float into the house. This would give the opposition a motive now to kill us and we had to fight back.

One of the men let out a war cry and charged at us with the rest of the men following. Michel grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me into the house.

"There is a graveyard not far from hear, I can't raise people only animals. And it's nearly 2 in the morning so nobody will see. Chloe we need you to raise them. We are running out of energy and fast. I know from Cody that we are up against 30 supernatural's and 17 humans. We are running out and fast. Most our army of animals have been decapitated several times over, we need fresh fighters." I nodded and sat of the floor and took my necklace off.

"You got my back Michel?"

"Yes if anybody come into the house while you are raising the dead I will shoot them."

Derek's POV 

Everybody was slowly running out of energy, Michel had just taken Chloe inside to see if she can raise the dead from the cemetery a mile and a half from hear. I was angry at her because she kissed that Daniel guy, but I now she done it to try and help us and yes to a point. it will help if we are losing and we had to bargain our freedom with giving up him. Plus getting her to raise the army of the dead was keeping her away from the battlefield for as long as possible. But for now I let the wolf take over and kill everything in site.

"Shit" I shouted a bullet had gone into my left arm. I pulled it out and charged at the guy who had shot it, he was a weak sorcerer. He tried to use a binding spell on me but it didn't work he was to weak, I grabbed hold of his head and twisted it off his body.

I heard my mate scream in pain. _Whoever is hurting her is going to pay _I thought.

"Derek!" I spun around to see Adam had dived to take a bullet for me.

"No" I shouted.

"Keep going their can't be any victory without loss" he whispered.

"Come on stay with us, I'll get you to aunt Lauren"

"No, your needed hear" he whispered. I wasn't going to let him die because the idiot dived to take a bullet meant for me. I picked up his body and ran to our mini hospital where aunt Lauren has been since we gave Chloe's dad sleeping tablets and put him in the basement. It sounds cruel but we cant have him being captured.

"Lauren, he's wounded can you help?" she nodded and I placed his body on one of the hospital beds, and went to rejoin the battle.

Once I got outside I could hear Chloe's army coming this what they where about 2 minuets away.

_Only god can help us now _I thought _were are 37 to 20 yeah the odds are not good considering they are fresh men on their side. _

**So what do you think? I hope you like it. **

**~Danniella888 **


	37. Cemetery

Chloe's POV 

"Ahhh" I cried out in pain, raising them was beginning to hurt. Animals where easy to raise a few humans - easy, but a whole cemetery full of at least 500 bodies some dating back to the 1500's at least - yes it was very straining.

As I felt the last soul go back into the body I felt all my muscles begin to relax. I was covered in a sheet of sweat and I slumped on the floor panting.

"Michel their all raised."

"Then order them hear. Don't just leave them standing their." I nodded.

"Come to me as fast as you can." at first I felt the resistance from some of them while others followed and started to make their way hear. At the speed they where travelling at they would be hear in 8 minuets maximum.

"I said come to me" the rest of the army followed on.

"Their on their way Michel." he nodded.

"Your going to have to direct them more than you did the animals, because of the simple fact that they are human. Me Liz and Derek will protect you while you order your army. You need to be very specific with what you say to them." I nodded.

"Their about two minuets away now."

"Good lets get outside then." Michel helped me up and I followed him outside while I called Liz to me. I quickly gave her the rundown until we where in the middle of the battlefield.

"Derek, their on their way." Michel called and he joined us.

"I love you Chloe, don't ever do that to me again"

"Try not to" I kissed him quickly before they formed a defensive barrier between me and the world.

As my army arrived I made them halt to a stop in front of us. I pointed at the man in front.

"You. Take 20 men and go and help Tori fight off the bad guys." I continued to do this until all of my friends had another 20 men and women to help them.

"Good work Chloe keep it up" Michel said as he shot another bullet.

"The numbers are in our favour, they have no humans left only 15 supernatural's left." Derek shouted over the noise.

More guns went off lighting cracked in the sky, their was fire starting to lick the edge of the forest, balls of earth and water would fly in every direction possible every so often we would have to duck out of the way to miss them. I could hear Witches and Sharman's shouting spells. The supernatural's left where powerful and well trained. I felt all of my energy drain out of me, as I fell to the floor on my hands and knees panting gasping for air.

"Chloe, baby hold on." I felt Derek's Hand on my back trying to comfort me.

"Derek they need you to fight" I gasped "I'll be ok, I love you. Go." I felt my vision starting to blur but I shook my head and fort the exhaustion. I slowly started to breath less and less, every breath felt like somebody had shot me. I couldn't hear anything around me everything seemed so faint. I felt trapped in my own body. Unable to break away. I felt like I was droning. I continued to draw in breaths. I could hear faint shouts. Am I dieing? Has death finally came to clam me? No I couldn't let the blackness take over, once this was all over I was going to get married I was going to be happy with Derek and we would have kids together. Our lives would finally be perfect. That was the only thing that kept me from letting the darkness take over. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on my hold on the spirits. Beads of sweat coursed down my face, my body. My arms gave out and I fell onto the floor. I had no idea where I was, at this moment I couldn't focus on that. If I tried to open my eyes it would take to much effort and I would give into the blackness.

Oxygen burned my throat as I forced it into my lungs, then when I breathed out that carbon dioxide burned my throat even more.

I don't know how long its been minuets, hours I couldn't tell you. I would take the pain I had when the devil tried to torture me over this.

"Chloe" I herd somebody call. But it was to far away I wanted to respond but I couldn't.

"Chloe, baby its over. You did it. You can release the spirits." what if it was a trap, if I let them go I wouldn't be able to get them back I would be to tired.

"No" I tried to say without losing my hold on the spirits.

"Chloe its Derek. It over I promise."

"Prove it" I said though gritted teeth, more pain coursed through my body. I dug my nails into the dirt beneath me clamping my mouth shut, so I wouldn't let out any sounds of pain.

"I will, Chloe I asked you to marry me earlier and you burst into tears. I though you was upset so I started to close the ring's box but you stopped me and said yes" it was Derek! It was really Derek! We had won! I realised my hold on the spirits, and laid my head back and opened my eyes. Derek was hovering over me. I was completely exhausted.

"Its ok Chloe you can sleep now" Derek said as I closed my eyes, and let the blackness engulf me.

**I know its short, sorry about that :S. Sorry I really do mean that I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Please review hope you enjoyed. **

**~Danniella888 **


	38. Wake up

**Sorry it took a couple more days to update that usual, I have my reasons. I had to go to my dads for a couple of days and he has no internet there please forgive me my wonderful readers please read and review. **

Chloe's POV 

I opened my eyes and blinked several times and rubbed my eyes before my vision cleared fully. I slowly pushed myself up right on my bed and glanced around the room. _Why was my window boarded up? _I wondered then what happened last night hit me like a ton of bricks I gasped. I closed my eyes as the images of me kissing that Daniel played out in front of my eyelids. I had to find Derek and tell him I was sorry. God I was so sorry. I really was. I quickly jumped out of bed making all my joints cracked in protest, and looked down to see what I was wearing. Not allot, even by Tori's standard's. My army style tank top I wore when I first arrived hear was ripped across my breasts and my bra underneath was also torn, and covered in dirt. The bottom of it was missing.

I looked down at my trousers. Well what was left of them anyway. They where completely ripped from my bottom to my feet with various holes in some of it even looked like it had been burnt as well.

I pulled off what was left of my clothes and pulled random clothes out of my wardrobe, I quickly pulled on clean bra and pants and pulled on a pair of shorts caught sight of my body in the mirror. Their where a few small bruises on my legs and arms. But what caught my eye was the a cut going strait across my body. It looked deep and bright red. It would scar. I no it was shallow of me but I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Others no doubt would be in a worst position than me, but I felt ugly. I poked it a bit and it didn't seem to hurt. I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my face and curled up in a ball on the floor. A knock came from my door, when I didn't answer it the door opened and closed again, I didn't bother to look up. I felt warm familiar arms wrap around me. I glanced up and met Derek's eyes and hung my head in shame now I felt worse. I had cheated on Derek, and I look awful. My guilt seemed to deepen.

"Derek I'm so sorry" I whispered to him. He picked me up and placed me on my bed.

"You did the right thing even if I didn't like it, plus we have got some valuable information over that last few days out of him. We found where all the different headquarters are. Dad has sent Cody, Alana, Caroline, Drake, Crystal and Dru to search them, get any information they have and destroy them."

"Cool" Derek grinned evilly at me and pinned me down on my bed and started to tickle me.

"Derek stop" I gasped laughing so hard I was crying, trying to push his hands away. The door opened and I herd Tori say "I'll be back later." before the door closed again.

"Stop" I said in attempt threw my giggles.

"Can you make me?" he taunted and stopped tickling me.

"Yes I can." I pulled my arms out of his iron grip and placed my hand on his cheek and slowly brought his lips to mine. Our lips moving in sink with each other as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, Derek opened his mouth and let my tongue in and they both started doing a complicated dance. We had been like that for a few minuets and I was running out of air. I broke the kiss first and Derek started to trail kisses down my neck, I gasped in joy as he started to suck gently on the sensitive spot on my neck.

"More" I said as he started to suck harder. Eventually all you got from me was moaning Derek's name. I started to pull his t-shirt up, Derek quickly sat up and took his top off and discarded it somewhere in my room, before coming back to me. He started to trail kisses down to the top of my breast that was not covered by my bra.

"You can take it off if you want" I whispered. Derek smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Slowly he slid his hands under my body making me gasp and unclasped my bra. He waited for a second to see if I would object, when I didn't he pulled it off and threw it on the floor with his t-shirt. Slowly he pulled his hands out from underneath me.

"Your beautiful" he whispered, he slowly bent forward and started kissing me again the heat of his body was a seductive as his smile. He pulled away and placed his hand on my left breast, the heat from his hand and the roughness of his palm made my nipple harden. I flushed slightly and he smiled at me. That smile made me feel like I was gland to be a blusher for once in my life.

He smiled even bigger and teased my nipples for a while he was sucking lightly on my neck. He then continued to make kisses down my neck until he reached my nipple and licked it slightly and then brought my breast to his mouth sucking and nibbling it gently. I flushed even more as I arched my back into him.

"More" I moaned as he began to suck harder, I let out a cry of pleasure as he moved back up to my neck and started to stuck on my sensitive spot again. Then I felt his erection and pulled him closer to me and he started to grind his hips against mine, causing me to orgasm repeatedly.

I arched my back trying to get him closer to me. God it felt so good. I felt Derek's dick hard against me.

"We need to stop or I won't" Derek moaned.

"Your right" I said though my body ached for his attention, I laid down flat on the bed Derek next to me. I felt slick with sweat and I glanced at Derek and so was he. Once I got my breath back and my heart rate back under control I spoke.

"What happened to Daniel anyway?" I asked.

"He died"

"How?"

"I shot him" I smiled kissed him on his forehead.

"Good. So when shall we get married?" he grinned at me.

"When the other get back next week. Tori and your aunt have all ready been planning it, apparently were having it at a small church near by and having the wedding reception hear."

"Good then I will be Mrs Souza." I grinned at him liking the sound of my new name to be. He grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Chloe"

"I love you to Derek."

**Hope you guys like it again sorry for taking longer than usual to update please review. **

**~Danniella888**


	39. The wedding Part one

**Thank you for all the reviews! I 3 you guys. **

**Please read and review :D **

Chloe's POV 

A month later…

I was pacing around the room in the church waiting, I was ready 5 minuets ago and I was a nervous wreck. The butterflies didn't just flutter around my stomach they attacked it. I was standing their in my floor length white dress. As you looked down the dress their were small delicate black flowers, coming down from my left breast. In the black flowers their where tiny little red beads that sparked in the light. When I went dress shopping with Tori and aunt Lauren, Tori had wanted to get the strapless one but I disagreed so we ended up getting the one with straps. As I herd the final few people arrive, and the ushers show them to their seats my nerves grew. _what of he says no? shut up _I told myself_ of coarse he will say yes he loves you _I reasoned with my dark thoughts.

I let Tori do my makeup for me- honestly she could rival any good makeup artists, not that I would tell her that or I might end up being her victim to practice on. I had let Tori and well most of the girls at the house we lived at colour coordinate everything and design where everything would be and go. Honestly I didn't care as long as I could be married to Derek. My Derek. I glanced out of the window, it was sunny outside. I smiled, that's good considering the wedding reception is outside in the forest. Then me and Derek would be flying off for 14 days in Australia, together, for our honeymoon.

I decided to let my thoughts wander to our hen party. We had gone to several of the big night clubs last night. It was a really nice night with Tori, Beth, Miranda and Kari along with all the supernatural's from my house. Mostly all of the girls who had come with me got drunk. Tori especially, when we got back Simon found it hilarious he didn't get drunk when he went to the bachelor party saying he didn't want a hang over. I had a feeling a couple of the guys had had a few one night stands though, along with a few of the girls though I don't want to name names.

Somebody placed a hand on my shoulder making me jump a foot in the air I spun around to see it was Tori and my Aunt. Tori was wearing a knee length black dress that had a ribbon around the waist with a flower on it, the same dress the other bridesmaids wore, much to her disgust. Tori liked to be original. But it was funny when she found out she had to have the same colour dress as the other bridesmaids. Tori had managed to get hold of my friends from my old school and invited them. I had asked Beth, Miranda and Kari to be my bridesmaids. A few of my friends from my previous schools where hear. I had also asked Beth's 5 younger sisters to be my flower girls, all my flower girls where dressed in white fluffy dresses with baskets in their hands, full of pink, white and black petals.

"Chloe calm down." Tori said. "everything will be fine, I've organised it haven't I?" I nodded.

"Then quit worrying everything will be fine."

"For the final touch." aunt Lauren placed a small crown on my head, I felt like a princess.

"Thank you" I felt the tears in my eyes, I quickly blinked them away not wanting to ruin my makeup that Tori and my aunt has spent hours on. Then I heard a voice come from the door.

"Tori" it was Simon "its time to begin" Tori squealed and ran to the other room where all the bridesmaids and flower girls where hopefully ready.

I heard two people walk down the hall to go to the main part of the church, then heard the music begin to play and everybody stand up, I came out of the room and stood out of the way so nobody would see me until it was my turn to walk down the aisle.

I watched as a few of the groomsmen was escorting my aunt to her seat, usually it was the mother who done this but since mine wasn't hear and aunt Lauren had raised me, I thought it was only fair. My aunt was wearing a knee length white dress with little black birds on it and River was wearing the same kind of dress but the dress was black and the birds where white.

Next Simon went past - Derek's best man, he was carrying a small black pillow with a small box on it. Its one on the rings, I realised.

Simon was closely followed by a few old friends of his and Derek's who where the groomsmen.

Next my bridesmaids entered. Beth, Miranda and Kari. Liz also entered behind them but nobody could see her but she still considered herself a bridesmaid.

I continued to watch as Tori entered with a white pillow with a small little box in it, I assumed it was the other ring. She closely followed by the flower girls throwing petals everywhere.

Finally my farther came round the corner and I stepped out from the shade and took his arm.

"You ready petal?" I nodded.

"Yes, I think so." I pulled him closer to me as I herd the wedding march starting to play on the big organs and slowly we made our way to the door. When I came to the door everybody gasped and every pair of eyes where on me, as I slowly put one foot in front of the other I felt my cheeks heat up slightly when I caught sight of Derek. He was smiling, and I smiled back he was wearing a suit, and he looked seriously good in a suit. As I glanced around the church Tori had really done a good job, going up the pillars their where vines with red and black roses on, their where small baskets full of flowers and herbs hanging from the roof, making it smell like a small forest.

"You ready?" my dad asked as we got to the end of the aisle and I nodded letting go of his arm and too Derek's hand. And turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Today Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." their was a slight pause before I heard somebody stand.

"Chloe you can't do it because I love you."

**So what do you think who doesn't want Chloe and Derek to get married? Who do you think it is? **

**~Danniella888 **


	40. The wedding Part two

**The next chapter up, got it up as quick as possible. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**~Danniella888**

Previously: "Chloe you can't do it because I love you."

Chloe's POV 

I looked up to meet the pair of eyes that had stopped me from marring the person I loved most in this messed up world that we all call home. It was Brent, a old friend from my old school. In fact I wouldn't even call him a friend, he was my made up crush so I wouldn't be hassled by my friends. Honestly the guy was a jerk. I hated him even more now. I could hear Derek starting to growl but I turned and gave him a look as if to say 'I love you, you fool. I'm not going to pick him'

I turned to face the priest "W-w- w- what does this mean us?" his forehead seemed to wrinkle, and his eyes turned judgemental.

"Have you been seeing this man" he motioned to Brent with his left hand "behind Derek's back?"

"No" I said confidently. His eyes seemed to cloud over for a second before continuing.

"Than your feelings and or concerns young man, are not valid unless the bride changes her mind, are their any further objections?" I glanced over to Brent to see he was leaving and his parents following him out looking fuming. His mother and farther both shot me a look of apology before leaving. A few seconds later I heard the car draw away and people raising their voices over loud music.

"Yes" somebody stood, I turned to be met with the eyes of Dru? What the fuck? I'm not a lesbian. Not that I don't like them it just well…

"Please state your concerns" the priest let his voice trail off because of not knowing her name. well I assume this is the reason. This must be the most eventful wedding he has had in a while.

"My name is Dru. Chloe hear me out you and Michel you have a connection seriously. He has never told anybody else his past apart from you. No before you start Michel Chloe hasn't told me anything I just heard you say about keeping your past a secret or whatever. Honestly Chloe, Michel loves you. He trusts you. He barely new you and he trusted you with information he has never told anybody else before, and then there is Drake. Drake has been flirting with you since you arrived hear, you to are pretty close as well. Chloe you have three guys who want you and weather you know it or not you like them all back."

I pulled my gauze away from Dru to glance around the room, I looked at Michel, then Drake neither of them would meet my eyes. Then I looked to Tori who couldn't look at me either, she really did like Michel if I chose him now I might possible break her and go into a full blown war.

Finally I looked at Derek. My Derek. He was my mate and I was his, their wasn't a stronger bond. But was that bond enough. I looked at my farther, he looked slightly dazed, even a bit confused. My aunt was looking a bit stunned almost like a deer in headlights when I looked at her. I closed my eyes playing the last few minuets out in front of my eyelids. If I picked Drake their was no doubt that their would ever be a dull day, in fact we would probably live a happy life together have a few children and die happy. But if I picked Michel, I know life would be exciting, he was a mysterious person theirs no doubting that. In a normal world I would be with Michel, and we would happily ever after so to speak, because of the amount of times we moved around the country we where possibly run into him. At school if I had met Derek I would have avoided him at all costs, and Simon well. Would they be brothers if it wasn't for his dad's job? Would I even be alive if the Edison group hadn't messed up my genes?

"I-I-I-I pick Derek, I love him he's my mate. Tori, Michel you love each other your meant for each other. Michel you should open up a bit to Tori honestly she will understand I promise. Drake your like a brother to me, but not a lover. I'm so sorry if I've hurt any of you I wouldn't blame you if you left right now, but Derek is all I want and more." I closed my eyes as one tear slid free and Derek wiped it away. I never thought people would do this not get married to Derek, my Derek.

"Would anybody else like to object?" I found myself asking, when the room was silent for a second I turned to the priest.

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally" Derek growled and pulled me into his chest and kissed me passionately lifting me off my feet as the kiss depended, I could hear cameras snapping photo's, when I opened my eyes all I could see was Derek's beautiful emerald eyes. Derek took my hand and kissed it and we started to walk down the isle, all I could see where people cheering and cameras flashing. I was truly happy as the church bells started to ring. When we got to the door everybody started to throw flower petals at us, while I could hear more photo's being taken. I grinned at Derek who kissed me on the cheek while we continued walking. Tori came walked out of the hall behind me smiling her hand in Michel's hand. She mouthed thank you at me before continuing. To then walked over to a bench and Michel helped her up on it and steadied her.

"Can we please have everybody over hear so photo's can be taken by the photographer?" everybody started to move at once. Once we where in the right space Tori started organising where everybody was to stand. After a few minuets everybody was in place and I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt. This was the best day of my life so far.

"Could we have some photo's of the bride and her new husband, bridesmaids, flowers girls, the best man, the parents of this marriage, ushers and groomsmen please." we all nodded and everybody else parted, when aunt Lauren went with them I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You stay."

"I'm not your mother Chloe."

"I know that, but mum would want you in the photo" she smiled and nodded and joined the rest of us while the rest of the guests stood and watched. When all the photo's where done I decided to was going to throw my flowers. All the single ladies stood in a bundle behind be.

"One, two, three" on three I let go of them and turned around to see who had caught them. Isabella had she smiled and came over to hug me.

"I'm please for you Chloe" she smiled and Simon came over.

"Would you mind if I assorted a beautiful young lady to the wedding reception" he said while linking his arm threw Isabella's arm and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I smiled, they deserved each other after all the crap we have been threw.

***** At the wedding reception still in Chloe's POV *******

As me and Derek arrived in our black limo we had more flower petals chucked at us as we arrived. Tori had asked Nick and Adam to be the DJ's again like they where at my party, I had to admit they where pretty good. Their had been a section cleared for where we would all eat and we had chiefs cooking on sight, on one of those portable kitchen things. I dare not ask how in the world they got electric out hear because I would probably get a long boring answer. The music started to quite and my dad was standing on the little stage with the microphone in his hand. Everybody went and sat at a table with some kind of drink in their hand alcoholic or otherwise.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming today, it has really made my daughter so happy. As a child, Chloe was outgoing, strong and loving, something that she has brought into her adult life. She has always had to be strong ever since her mother died she almost had to grow up to fast." his eyes started to tear up before he continued. "I know I haven't always been at home all the time and having to move constantly and leave people behind she cares about without complaint she has always been a delight and great company when I have been home. Seeing her grow into a women and to see she is caring and kind to others makes me unbelievably proud.

When I was giving her away today, I cannot deny I felt a loss. After all, I was giving my daughter away to be married. But when we reached the altar, I felt something else, and for a while I didn't know what it was. But then it dawned on me, that the feeling I was having was joy and happiness that I was giving my daughter away and that she was happy, happier than I have ever seen her.

When I first met her now husband, Derek, or in my case he called me." the crowed started to laugh. "I instantly knew he was a good man, and would not be the type to mess my daughter around. Over the next few weeks I saw my daughter become happier and more confident in herself, wearing clothes that previously she had thought "made her bum look big", or for other reasons chose not to wear. But Derek changed that. He has brought her out of her shell, let her be herself and not tried to change her to make him happy. After seeing how she was after the first couple of weeks, I hoped for her sake that it wouldn't end, and leave her upset and heartbroken. But deep inside I think I knew that with her, I could trust Derek

.

My main fear as a parent was my daughter making the wrong decisions in life; marrying for the wrong reasons was one of these. But once I had got to know Derek, I couldn't have chosen anybody more suitable. Simply for the way he treats and makes my daughter feel about herself, I cannot thank him enough. So Derek, I thank you.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I would finally like to say a couple of thank you messages. Firstly, to my daughter and her husband, for making me the happiest, proudest father around today. Thank you. Secondly, to all of you for joining us in our celebrations here today; you have all helped make it such a magnificent occasion.

I am sure that I could go on all day thanking everybody, but I won't bore you all now, but I will say it to you when I see you. Thank you.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me as I wish the bride and groom all the happiness in the world. I know pass you on to the new married couple." I blushed and went up to take the microphone off my dad with Derek closely following me. Once I got onto stage I hugged my dad and kissed him on the cheek before he went to sit down.

I tapped the microphone to make sure it was working and it was.

"I would like to thank you all today for coming from both me and Derek." Derek wrapped his hand around my waist and took the microphone off me.

"I remember when I first met Chloe, I tried to ignore her but I couldn't I new deep down she was the one. I remember trying to convince myself she wasn't interested." he seemed to smile at the memory "One of my favourite memories is when she stood up to me in the hallway, it was her first week at her new school, most people avoided me. I wasn't much of a people person. I said the wrong thing at the wrong time. I wasn't used to people standing up to me just because of my size, they usually backed down. Is wasn't that I done anything to them to make them hate me. Yet out of all those people a small, blond angel with bright blue eyes stood up to me. He smiled at me pulling me closer to me while people started to clap.

"Thank you all for coming, I now pass you on to the best man and the Maid of honour." I quickly passed the microphone to Simon and Tori. Oh no this should be good. Simon grabbed the microphone and Tori glared at him.

" Good Afternoon Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and those of you who don't know our names They are Simon and this is Tori and for those of you that do ... well we apologize." I started to relax in my chair as people started to laugh.

"I thought the groom must have been crazy, when he gave me the honour of being his best man. Then I realized he has finally admitted, that I am in-deed the best man. Seriously, though, I just want to say that I am extremely grateful, to have been chosen to speak during this magical time, the union between the bride and groom. However, that grateful feeling, is long gone now, as I stand here before all of you, terrified." Tori took the microphone off him.

"Well, he may be terrified but I'm enjoying all the attention. I must say the groomsmen's you picked where very nice Derek." I chuckled typical Tori, she then handed the microphone back to Simon.

"I would want to give a huge thank you to the bridesmaids, all of you have done a wonderful job, and might I add, you ladies look magnificent. Right now I would like to ask both Chloe and Derek to take part in my speech. Chloe will you please place your left/right hand on the table. Derek will you please place your left/right hand on top of Chloe's hand. I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me Derek you will regret it if you don't." my friends and family all giggled and Kari winked at Simon, while we placed our hands on the table like Simon said.

"I would also like to say the bride looks stunning today whereas The groom, on the other hand, well he just looks stunned. I have decided to take a different approach to my speech, for I am not the best person to be giving marital advice. Therefore, I have a few words of wisdom instead."

"The first piece of advice I can give you is, set the ground rules, and establish who's boss. After you have done that, be sure and do whatever, she says. My second piece of advice, can be in comparison to baseball. Be entirely committed every week, and make sure you don't strike out. Always remember, if you bring home flowers, she will automatically know you're guilty. Finally, there are three words you must never forget to say, if you want to have a successful marriage, and those are. You're right honey. I would like to also thank you for finally admitting after all this time that I have known you, that I am the best man!"

The crowd erupted into laughter, Simon and Tori were good comedians if I do say so myself, and Tori took the Microphone back.

"For my good friend Chloe , I have 5 things to keep in mind to ensure your marriage is a successful one. A husband who will shower you with gifts, and compliments. He will grant your every request. He will comfort you in your times of need. He will treat you right and always stand by your side." I smiled at her as Simon took the microphone back.

"But really Derek you are one lucky man! You married Chloe today. She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman. She really deserves a great husband. Thank god she married you before she found one. Have you still got your hands together? ... Good, good" Tori took the microphone back. Derek laughed.

"The final and most important task, of the best man and Maid of honour is knowing when enough is enough and I think that that time has arrived. It has been an honour and a privilege to be the maid of honour today. Thanks again for letting me have the job!" I grinned at Tori as she handed the Microphone back to Simon.

"Now, in case any of you are wondering why we asked Derek to place his hand on top of Chloe, I will tell you now. Derek ... as my final role, it has been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Chloe. Congratulations bro! and to you to Chloe I love you like you're my own sister, well I guess you kind of are stand up and raise your glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Souza and hurry up and cut the cake."

Everybody stood up and clapped.

"Time for the first dance" Nick said on the microphone, and me and Derek took our places on the dance floor, we had decided the music would be Bring me to Life by Evanescence.

_In 7 hours we will be on our way to Australia _

**Please review :D **

**~Danniella888**


	41. Australia

**Warning: it starts going into M rated a bit so if you are overly immature or can't handle sex scenes ****please do not read any further. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the darkest powers …. Sadly ;( **

Chloe's POV 

I was laying on the bed waiting for Derek to bring the last of our bags up, and finish off checking in. He refused to let me help, him and his man pride. I laid their waiting for Derek. My Derek. I had just got changed into a black tank top and a pair of shorts that I had in my carry on bag. We had arrived hear 5 minuets ago hotel In Australia, it was my dad's idea. I was laying their when I heard the card to open the door slid threw the lock and the beep from the door when it opened, and Derek walked in with two large suitcases. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped the bags he was holding when I looked at him putting my arms out reaching for him somehow wanting the empty space between us to disappear and be gone forever. I slowly got up and silently moved closer to him, I felt my love and desire for him sweep over me caressing every part of my being. I felt my heart beet quicken as I got closer, it was a reflection of my desire. No my need for him. I reached out and placed my hand on his smooth cheeks. I was on the tips of my toes staring into those beautiful green orbs and he was staring back, my eyes almost pleading for his touch, as a silent communication between the two of us of our desire, our want for each other.

A few seconds later Derek lifted me up into his arms getting rid of any space that was between us as our lips came together setting my lips alight, I felt like I was flying high. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing my arms around his neck. My whole being felt tingly like electric was coercing through my veins. It was like a addictive substance, and I was completely hooked. Moments later I felt his wet tongue slid between my lips, slowly I greeted his tongue with mine, as they rubbed their tongues against each other, she felt his hands slide down her back and to her bottom

I felt my knees going weak. It was like I couldn't get enough of my drug. I wanted more of him.

"More" I moaned against his lips, as by my request he pushed me down onto the bed and started grinding his hips against my own. Slowly I felt my moans of passion slowly increase along with my desire. Slowly his hands ran up my back leaving a hot trail of fire and taking my top with him, I slowly lifted up my arms letting him take it off. Slowly I did the same thing to him and he pulled my shorts off and undone the belt on his trousers and pulled down the zip slowly before pulling them off with my teeth. He growled it improvement and started nibbling on my neck until he found my sensitive spot, once he found it he started kissing it lightly causing me to lift my body into him, wanting more.

"More" I moaned e growled and seemed to smile as he took his lips away teasing me.

"No, p- p- please" I moaned, he seemed please with the answer because he came back and started to bite and suck on my sensitive spot until I orgasm repeatedly. Slowly his hands slid underneath my body and unclasped my bra and pulled it off. I arched my body up and let him take it off. I was only left in my pants. God I wanted his so bad, I wanted him inside of me. I felt his erection on top of my vagina and I started to rub myself against it god he felt so good. He quickly realised what I wanted and gave it to me.

"Your so beautiful Chloe" he panted.

Slowly he brought his hand to gently touch my left nipple making it harden, making me more wet. I wanted him so badly and he was teasing my body repeatedly, god it felt so good.

Slowly he ran his tongue over my left nipple while he gripped my right one massaging it, teasing them with his body heat making my pants compliantly soaked. I was practically shouting his name in pleasure. Slowly he started to suck on my nipple lightly pressing his free hand to my sensitive spot on my neck. Slowly I started to pull down his pants and he stopped dead.

"Chloe are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I want you all of you"

He nodded and moved his hands away from my body and down to my pants and removed them quickly throwing them on the floor. Along with his pants. Slowly he ran his finger up my thigh and kept going until he got to my vagina.

Slowly he started to rub circles until I orgasmed again, then he slowly slid a finger into me, I gasped.

"Oh, Derek" I shouted. Slowly he started to gently move his finger in and out, making me orgasm all over his finger.

"Deeper …. Faster" he trusted his hand in deeper, and picked up the pace. I was panting, and covered in a slick sheet of sweat. Then Derek slid another finger into me making me practically shutter underneath him, god I wanted him so bad, he had me to the point where I wanted him in me so badly. He added a third finger and picked up the pace even more, I was moaning his name so much, I had orgasmed all over his fingers repeatedly. I felt my spread my legs so far apart now.

"Derek .. Please go inside please" I begged.

"God your so beautiful" he said in between moans of pleasure. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and slowly started putting his dick inside of me he didn't get far before he reached my barrier.

"Chloe are you sure this might hurt a little"

"Yes Derek I want it" slowly he pushed himself inside of me making me gasp, I screamed as I felt my cherry pop.

"Chloe baby are you ok?"

"Yeah" I planted. Slowly he started to move in and out carefully, soon the pain was overridden by the pleasure arching my back I wanted more of him inside of me.

"Faster" I panted. He agreed and started thrusting faster and faster into me, I matched his speed god he felt so good.

**So what do you think please review thank you for all the amazing reviews so far ;) love you guys .**

**~Danniella888**


	42. Epilogue

**The last chapter I hope you enjoy, its finally come to a end ;( so sad I know. Thank you guys for supporting me the whole way through I hope it's a good conclusion but very sad in a way.**

Epilogue

Chloe's POV 

10 years later (Chloe is 26)

I looked up at my at my husband Derek it was our 10 year anniversary it was also my birthday.

I grinned knowing he had brought me breakfast in bed, with our 10 children, yep that's right 10. I looked at them all as they all stood their smiling at me while Derek held our youngest Sydney Souza, she was just three months old.

"Happy birthday mommy" they all said at once making me smile, they all jumped onto mine and Derek's king sized bed to give me cuddles as I looked at each one of them. I loved my children so much, they where my life now. My perfect. Complete life.

Athena Souza I had had her when I was 18. We had named her after the Greek Goddess of war because she was our first born. We gave her the middle name of River because we felt she needed to be strong in this world like she was. She was also a werewolf.

Her twin sister Brooke Lauren Souza, She's was also a werewolf. They where both identical twins, with their pale skin bright green eyes and black ringlets that almost went down to their knee's the only way you can tell them apart is Athena has I tiny birthmark on her left cheek (they are both now 8 years old).

Next we where gifted with triplets when I was 22 years old.

James Souza had my dad's hazel eyes with dark brown hair he was also a necromancer. He was also the oldest out of the triplets.

Next we had Jacob Drake Souza, I'm sure you can guess who we named the middle names after he was a Necromancer with all the advantages of being a werewolf. He was a splitting image of his farther.

And the youngest of the triplets we have Destiny Victoria Breeze Souza, she had strawberry blond hair like mine it was currently shoulder length and she has my blue eyes. Derek says that she is a splitting image of me. We gave her the middle name of Victoria because from the moment she was born you could tell she had a strong personality very much like Tori my best friend, my partner in crime, but she also seemed to have the same calculating eyes as Breeze did. She was a werewolf. (they are all 4 and ¾ now)

About 3 months ago I gave birth to my final child Sydney Alana Dru Souza she was still very little she was very quite baby, she looked like the female version of Derek. With a heart shaped face like mine.

We have also adopted four children who where supernatural's when I was 23.

So as you can imagine our house can get crazy at times. We lived in a very big house. Tori calls it a mansion.

We had adopted Serenity Caroline Souza when she was left abandoned on the porch of our house as a baby. She had dark red hair and dark green eyes, she's a vampire.

We then went on to adopt two boys and a young girl who were found abandoned in a old building at 3 months old.

The eldest in the building was Kelaeno Isabella Souza she had naturally silver hair with stormy grey eyes, we named her Kelaeno because she hair and eyes reminded me of a storm and Kelaeno was the Greek goddess of the storm. She was also a lightning Demon and often had lesson with Crystal and Dru.

The two boys in the abandoned building where half brothers but weren't any relation to Kelaeno. The youngest of the two was Ice Simon Souza he was 1 month old when we found him he was a water demon you could probably tell by his name. he has sea green-y/blue eyes and his hair was so pale blond it was almost white, along with his pasty skin.

His half Brother is Angel Souza and his complete opposite. He is a shadow demon. His hair is so dark it could blend in with the night itself. And his eyes where black orbs, and he was slightly tanned. He was 10 months old when we found him.

As you can tell our house is pretty crazy but that's how we like it me and Derek planned on having a big family. We also planned to adopt because Derek wanted to give others the opportunity to have a family, like he had.

My dad had been so happy when he found out I was first pregnant, he loved all 10 of my children. Personally I think he spoils them to much on birthdays and Christmas.

"Ok everyone mummy's got to get dressed" I said they all climbed off the bed, while Derek placed Sydney in her cot the other side of our room. Oh did I forget to mention we live in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the woods.

"Ok, we will go and get dressed." the triplets said while the rest followed them out all except Athena who just stood their. The girl resisted authority like the plague.

"Are the others coming over?" she asked, by the others she meant us all from the safe house, once we defeated Cabal and got all the information we needed we all went our separate ways but came together on birthdays, Christmas ext. we also kept in touch over the phones. As you can imagine we met up a lot considering the amount of children we had that's without including their own children.

"Yes, now out and get changed" she squalled while running out of the room shouting "Yay Sophia is coming over" Sophia was Tori's and Michel's daughter. Did I mention all my kids have always insisted that they get changed by themselves for some odd reason by the time they are 2. Odd I know but I guess that's what you get when you have genetically altered supernatural children.

I sighed and Derek walked over and hugged me smiling "I love you, Happy birthday baby." he whispered.

"Thanks, I love you too Derek."

I kissed him lightly on the lips before I went to get changed, even now when he kissed me it felt like fireworks going off.

I knew the everyone would be coming over soon. Once we destroyed the sub Cabal division that was in hiding that Daniel forgot to mention, when I was 20 everyone decided they wanted there careers and such. I had made a name for myself I had written two scripts that had gotten Oscars, along with other scripts that have had nominations. I also had two number ones in the music charts, that's right you herd me I sing as well. Tori and Alana where my managers and Crystal and Dru where my stylists. Personally I think I pay them to much. The triplets went on to design and sell many beauty products that are at the top of all of the fashion products, and Tori designs clothes for massive fashion shows like that big one in London, that I have no idea what it is called but I know she's flying over to it next week.

Derek, Cody and Michel were FBI agent's, but I can't really mention anything about that for their own safety. Drake, Isabella and Kayla went on to do modelling career's. Nick and Adam went to study to be doctor's at university and are still currently studying and are into their last year. Simon went on to a acting career and Ethan is selling weight loss products to people around the county.

Because of our jobs we all knew we where susceptible to the press when we first started out, so when I we where younger we all got court order to say we were not to be bothered by them, and so far it has worked. Its kept them out of my biasness and away from the supernatural world.

The "Adults" we used to live with decided to retire.

Once everyone had settled down new relationships began to stir, and people started to settle down and have kids. Cody and Alana got engaged shortly after our wedding when I was 16. They now have twins girls Kylie and Morgan they are werewolf witch hybrids and are a splitting images of Alana.

Michel and Tori got married when I was 19, and Tori and I got pregnant around the same time. So her child Sophia and Athena are around the same age. Sophia has her dads eyes but her mother face and hair colour. She is a witch, and a powerful one at that but she is also showing signs of seeing the passed over.

Nick and Adam are still together.

Simon and Dru are got engaged last week and I've been asked to be one of their bridesmaids. They have a little boy who is 2 years old named Kyle who looks like Simon apart from the fact his skin is lighter tone and his eyes are the same colour as Dru's. He is a Sharman.

Drake and Isabella got married 3 years ago and have two sets of identical twins, two boys- Sam and Craig who look exactly like Drake who are necromancers and have a bit of water demon in them. The other twins (also younger) are identical girls who look exactly like Isabella and are vampires. I find it kind of ironic that they look like one parent but have the gifts of the other parent.

Ethan and Kayla are currently in a relationship but have no kids. Crystal is currently enjoying being single and living in LA and visiting when I need her makeup skills.

My aunt was currently seeing someone called Tom Riding and he was completely human. Which I think its good for her to get back into a normal life and start fresh away from the supernatural.

Caroline and Breeze where still looking for "the right guy" they lived next door to each other, in the little village near our home and where incredibly close friendship wise. Kit and his wife River help out a lot with his grandchildren and believe me they had a lot mostly mine and Derek's. I quickly pulled on a dark green tank top just in time for the doorbell to go.

I nearly ran into Derek as I came out of our walk in wardrobe.

"Can you get the door, I need to go to the bathroom." he nodded kissing me on my head smiling as he went downstairs to greet every one while I quickly brushed my teeth and hair out before running downstairs.

I nearly ran into Angel, Sam and Craig playing with the race cars.

"Sorry" I said to them before going into the living room to meet Drake and Isabella.

I smiled to myself if I could change my life now I wouldn't, this was it my life, it might not be perfect for others but it was perfect for me. I had everything I have ever wanted and more. With my wonderful friends and family and husband, who else needed more? My life was finally stable for once, out the way of trouble it was safe.

Perfect.

_The end _

**I know its sad coming to the end, thank you to all of the fans who read and those who review love you guys. **

**~Danniella888 x**


	43. AN: Sequal

Hey guys thank you for all the lovely reviews they made me so happy :D I wasn't going to do a sequel but I've decided I am going to now, but I'm not to sure how quick I will update due to being in my final year at school and getting to much homework, and also trying to balance it out with the sports I do, after school. I am open to any suggestions for the sequel and I will post on hear when I put the first one up along with the name of it.

Thank you guys sooo much couldn't have done it without you.

~Danniella888


	44. Final AN:

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I wrote this chapter about a week ago uploaded it and forgot to add it to my story OMG I'm so sorry **

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or twilight sadly …. **

Fang POV 

I stood there rather shocked for a second before I regained my composure. "We are 98% human and 2% bird kind of weird really, but we have wings which are super cool and we get to fly, did I mention I love flying. One day I want to go through a cloud but I might get lost so I would have to" I glared at her and Iggy put his hand over her mouth, my god this girl did not know when to shut up did she? "Well you know what we are thanks to Nudge, but what are you?" Renesmee just smiled at me "I'm special, I'm a half human half vampire, but it's ok I don't drink blood that often and I just fed before that strange lady gave me this box and next thing I know I am here." then I heard Max giggle, oh no not again, glancing at Angel she just grinned.

"Fang, you're so pretty I want to stay right here all day. No not all day" she cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped before she started to giggle again "no I want to stay here forever" she said grinning like a child then she put her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. For a split second I wanted her to continue, I wanted nothing more than her to do that but then I realized one we are in a room full of people, trapped and I would be taking advantage. Trying to not let my mind get distracted by images of me and Max, all I can say is that they are not PG rated. I turned my attention back to little girl called Renesmee. "Angel what are you finding." she smiled slightly "she's ok she won't hurt us actually I kind of like her. She has the gift, she can put images of things into your head to show us what she wants." we all then turned to stare at the little girl who was smiling rather sheepishly. "You can read minds like my daddy!" she exclaimed just then a blue light shone through again, once it disappeared 9 people where in its place. "Daddy!" Renesmee called an ran over to a rather tall slim man who had bronze like hair an golden eyes, in fact they all had golden eyes apart from one and his eyes where pitch black.

I slowly pushed Max off my lap and pushed her behind me in a protective stance. They all had pasty skin and golden eyes as I looked to the two on the end one had short blond hair and was around my high, next to him he held the hand of a woman who was about a foot shorter than he was but her presents alone made sure you knew she was there, she has chocolate hair that flowed down her back empowering her figure making sure you new she was the women in charge with this group. "We come in peace" the man holding hand with the women said "we do not wish to harm any of you we only know that we opened a box and ended up here. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Next to my wife are Emmet and Rosalie. In the middle is Bella and Edward and their daughter Renesmee, and you are" I glanced around looking at the flock an nodded slightly as if to say it was ok to let your guard down slightly but not too much. "I'm Fang" I motioned to Max who was behind me "This is Max but she has a concussion at the moment but she is the leader here" I then turned and faced the others "over there is Nudge, The Gasman and Iggy" they each motioned who was who when I spoke the order.

"Well this is awkward" said the Gasman, as we all continued to stare at each other in complete silence I've never known Nudge be this quite for so long. "So what do we do now Fang?" asked Nudge. "I don't know, wait for Max to err be no longer in a concussion?" signing I turned back to face Max, she looked so innocent and vulnerable. "I'm a doctor, I can help her" the guy named Carlisle stepped forward cautiously. I watched the flock flinch slightly at the word doctor but that couldn't be helped. Nodding slightly I stepped away from Max far enough to let him see if she was all right but close enough to see if he was going to try something. "Now Max my name is Carlisle I'm a doctor" the word doctor made her freak out. "Fang" she screamed right before she kicked him in the chest and started to fly. Opening my own wings I launched into the air after her. The rest of the flock where laughing finding this amusing while Angel tried to explain why he shouldn't have used the word doctor. "Max slow down its fine, were safe." slowing down slightly she drifted over to me her eyes full of worry her body rigid. "He's a white coat he could hurt us"

"he won't hurt us because he's a good doctor but he needs to make sure your ok first." she nodded slightly and I offered my hand to her, she smiled slightly and we landed.

"Sorry Carlisle we have a thing about white coats" he nodded slightly at Max "That's ok" she nodded slightly and hesitantly started to make her way over to the doctor.

Angels POV 

Glancing over to the man with bronze hair I gave he a confused look. Scrunching my eyebrows together I tried to remember his name Edward yes Edward that was it. Why couldn't I read his mind or the girl called Bella sitting next to him? Wait Renesmee said her dad could read, minds to, maybe it could be something to do with that. I decided I wanted to break the ice so to speak and wandered over to him. Fang gave me his "be careful" looks before returning his attention to Max. "Why can't I read your mind?" I said sweetly in my best I'm really innocent and cute voice. "I can't read yours either strange" I nodded in agreement "what about Bella? Why can't I read hers?" he flashed a grin at me "I can't read hers either its part of her gift she's like a shield" I smiling at the girl but she didn't smile back instead she glared at me. What was her problem?

**Please review, critzizem is welcome I hope you liked it, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out because I have exams for the next few weeks but I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible :D **

**~ Danniella888 **


End file.
